My Two Tiny Angels
by Detective88
Summary: As revenge for breaking the curse with Jessy, Mafiafas shrinks Aaron and Raina and forces them to do 20 missions in 20 days in order to reunite with Jessy and Cedric with help from their new friends.
1. The Cast and Ideas

Hey everyone, it's Raina again. After reading _My Favorite Predator_, I thought of doing a sequel/spin-off of it. It also counts as a Christmas/Anniversary present for Aaron and Jessy. I hope you enjoy this. If you have any episode or character selections, just read/review/PM me. I don't own anything except my OCS.

Summary: As revenge for breaking the curse with Jessy, Mafiafas shrinks Aaron and Raina and forces them to do 20 missions in 20 days in order to reunite with Jessy and Cedric with help from their new friends.

* * *

**My Two Tiny Angels**

**The Cast**

Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau(Me/My OC)

Aaron1248 aka Aaron Guraseru(Fellow Author)

Subuku No Jess aka Jessy Krelborn(Fellow Authoress)

Cedric Diggory(Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Mafiafas(Me and Subuku no Jess's OC)

Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, the Beetle Boys(Ferngully)

Vanellope Von Shweetz and the Sugar Racers(Wreck-it-Ralph)

The Cul-de-Sack Kids(Ed, Edd, n Eddy)

Bonnie(Toy Story 3)

DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy(Fellow Authoress)

EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy(Fellow Authoress)

Trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson(Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla aka Starz(Fellow Authoress)

Audrey II/Twoey(Little Shop of Horrors)

Oogie Boogie(The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Shukaku(Naruto)

Buzzy the Crow and Katnip(Buzzy and Katnip cartoons)

The Goodfeathers(Animaniacs)

Ideas open

* * *

I hope you like this.


	2. Prologue: Signing the Deal

Here is the chapter where it starts the story. Also like Jessy's story, episode parts are going to be divided into chapter depending on how long there are.

* * *

**My Two Tiny Angels**

**Pilot/Prologue: Signing a Deal**

We see a logo of Raina Clouseau, Cedric Diggory, Jessy Krelborn and Aaron Guraseru waving to the audience but then Cedric and Jessy disappear and a evil hand shrinks Aaron and Raina with its magic. A magnifying glass sees them as the two tiny people wave at the audience.

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**My Two Tiny Angels" **

**Featuring the Main Voices of**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88 aka Raina **

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory**

**Jason Griffth as Aaron1248 aka Aaron**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess aka Jessy**

**and**

**Christopher Lloyd as Mafiafas**

**Directed by Detective88**

* * *

The moon was full and it has been two months since Raina and everyone of Jessy's friends had broken the curse that made Jessy be in her monster form OogieJess Hyde for a month by the evil sorcerer Mafiafas. Two couples were walking down to the pond.

The first one consisted of a 19 year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a green hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers and a 18 year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes, red jeans and baseball cap, green shoes, a black shirt and a purple jacket; this was Aaron Guraseru/Aaron1248 and Subuku No Jess aka Jessy Krelborn.

The second couple was a 16 year old boy with gold eyes, blown back dirty blonde hair, a black tuxedo with a gold tie over a green robe and a 14 year old girl with light tan skinn, long dark brown hair, a white tanktop under a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word BONGO on them and white sneakers with the letter N on them; this was Cedric Diggory and Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau.

"Oh, Cedric, this is muy romantica." Raina smiled as she kissed Cedric's cheek.

"Yes, it is." Cedric smiled.

"My Queen of the Stars, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I"m glad no suitors were glad to chase you today." Aaron said.

"Yes, Kou." Jessy sighed, snuggling onto Aaron. "Nothing's going to ruin it."

"You said it." Raina said as she snuggled on Cedric.

The two lovers are on a double date. They had gone to a resturant and they are heading home, but they wanted to go to the pond to relax for a while.

Suddenly, someone came out via a pink smoke cloud. He had a red robe with his name in gold on the back, a purple shirt, black pants underneath it, gold shoes and he had brown hair and beard; This was Mafiafas, the man that had cursed Jessy two months ago.

"Oh no...here we go again!" Jessy groaned. Mafiafas had cursed Jessy last month because of his crush on her and her monster form OogieJess. Now he was ticked that his curse has been broken. Jessy was going to do something, but Mafiafas pins her down with his powers.

"Can't you give us a break!" Cedric said.

"Not this time!" Mafiafas said as he bounds and gags him.

"_**CEDRIC!"**_ Raina screamed.

"Let go of our loves, Mafiafas!" Aaron growled.

"Don't worry about us!" Cedric said through his gag.

"You dare harm them, I'll kick you square in the face, Mafiafas!" Raina glared.

"I have a plan for you to rescue your loves." Mafiafas said as he levetates Jessy and Cedric. "It's a curse actually. I'm going to turn you tiny for 20 days. Got that? 20 days. Since I made Sweet Pie into OogieJess for a whole month, I'm slipping her love and best friend eleven days."

"We're all ears." Raina said.

"Listen closely. Before midnight the day after the twentieth day, you meet me in my lair with bravery. If you do complete twenty missions within those twenty days, you'll grow back to normal and be with your loves permantly. But if you don't, you two'll be tiny forever and Jessica belongs to me." Mafiafas said sinisterly with evil in his eyes. "For Cedric, so long, life."

"No, Kou, Raina! Don't!" Jessy screamed before Mafiafas gagged her.

"Have we a deal?" Mafiafas asked.

Jessy muffled a bit that means, "Don't make the same mistake I did!"

"There's no catch to this, right?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, there is. You have to work together, you have to complete all twenty of them by the moon rises each night and you have to make your own clothes."

"What?!" Raina said in shock.

"You got it, senorita." Mafiafas said. He puts up a contract. "So, what do you say?" The blonde boy and the Spanish girl look at this and it was just a blank piece of paper.

"There's no ink." Aaron points.

"That's not a problem." Mafiafas smirks and cuts Aaron's finger.

"Ouch!" Aaron said. He looked at his finger which is bleeding. He looked back to see Jessy shake her head. Mafiafas then made it too late: he put Aaron's finger on the contract, making it fully appear before having his name on it.

"NO!" Jessy muffled, only for Mafiafas to make her disappear.

"Well, Senorita?" Mafiafas holds up the knife to Raina.

Raina looked back, but then took the knife and pricked her finger on it. Mafiafas smirked as he saw her put her finger on the contract, seeing her name written on it and made the contract disappear.

"So, what happens now?" Aaron blinks, not seeing any difference.

"You'll see." Mafiafas smirked before he and Cedric disappear. Soon, some purple magic glow glew around them making the two scream. Soon they started to shrink, until their clothes are shown. Soon, the glow had picked up two things and carried them off into the night. Mafiafas then smirked and took the clothes and made them disappear before disappearing himself.

"Let the games begin..." he said.

* * *

End of Prologue.

The next chapter/first episode is where we make our own clothes and we meet the Ferngully fairies who need our help with someone destroying the animals in the forest. Read and Review.


	3. Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Part 1

Here is the first episode. The reason why I made this my first episode you might ask? I read so many fanfiction parodies with _Ferngully_ in it, I've been using Batty and I had to see the movie again. Let me tell you, it was good. Anyways, read and review.

* * *

**Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Part 1**

The sun rose as we see a shrunken Aaron and Raina who are are on a treebranch. Raina woke up and stretched. She was about to put on her clothes until she gasped seeing nothing. She gasped but blushes in embarresment before going behind a leaf briefly. Then the girl came out from behind the leaf in a pink/magenta two piece loincloth made out of flower petals.

The boys in the audience wolf-whistled at her making her glare at them.

Raina though turning away noticed Aaron sleeping and thought, _"If Jessy were here she'd pick him up and give him a prince outfit."_ she then shook her head, "What am I saying? Jessy and Cedric are captured by Mafiafas remember?" She walked over to Aaron and shook him awake.

"Aaron? Aaron, wake up." Raina said.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked up to see Raina there.

"Raina? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"Before I answer that question, Aaron, I have to tell you something. Remember when Mafiafas inturrupted our double date and we signed the contract? Well, he took our clothes as well."

Aaron's eyes widen in horror before looking down, though Raina and we don't see it and then at Raina's flower petal loin cloth and screamed. He ran to a bark behind a tree. It took him a while so Raina waited by sitting on the branch and whistled a tune before Aaron came out wearing a loincloth made from a leaf.

"Nice." Raina said.

"Thanks." Aaron said, before noticing Raina's 'outfit' and said, "Nice."

"Thanks. That jerk Mafiafas!" Raina said before they heard a voice say, "Nice outfits. And where are you you might ask. You're in Ferngully. The start of your first mission in your 20 day mission countdown to rescue your true loves."

"Mafiafas!" Aaron said. "Why'd you have to make us make our own clothes! We're not Adam and Eve!"

"I know you aren't but do you remember your contract. One rule states that you have to make your clothes or you have to find some." Mafiafas said. "Remember, you have until the full moon every night to do your mission or Cedric will die and Jessy is mine."

With that, Mafiafas made an evil laugh before his voice disappeared.

"Well, the sun is rising to the east, meaning by our shadows, it's 9 o'clock." Aaron said. "So, we gotta do this and fast." He then noticed leaves falling from the trees and smirked.

* * *

A while later, Aaron and Raina were laughing for they were using the leaves like surfboards, swinging from the trees. They were having fun until they screamed and tripped on a root.

"What next?" Aaron asked.

"Check this out." a Tone Loc voice said making Aaron and Raina look up.

"Uh-oh." they said. What they saw was a giant blue/red lizard called Goanna. He eyed the two tiny people hungrilly.

"Hi." Aaron said nervously.

"Look, Senor Lizard, we like to stay and have tea with you, but we'd got a previous engagement." said Raina as she and Aaron backed away. She then whispered Aaron's ear with gritted teeth, "Run!"

Aaron nodded and the two ran off with Goanna chasing them. The two climbed up a tree and Goanna who noticed, tried to hit the tree in order for Raina and Aaron to get down. Aaron and Raina jumped out of the tree and Aaron got stuck on the back of a slug while Raina held onto a branch above him. Goanna ate the slug, freeing Aaron before he and Raina ran off.

Goanna tried to pick three frogs, but found Aaron and Raina behind a mushroom, making them smile nervously and running off while Goanna chased them and the frogs sigh in relief. Goana then saw Raina trying to hide in a leaf and picked her up before noticing Aaron in a mud puddle. Raina struggled to get out of the grip until she did and landed in the mud before she and Aaron slid down the puddle and they swam off before they slid down the muddy river.

The two continued to run until Goanna's tongue caught them.

Goanna climbed up the tree with his prey and swallowed them...just when a teenage fairy with black hair and a red two piece loin cloth appeared and gasped.

"No!" she said. "You can't eat them! I think they're humans!"

"Uh, what's a human?" asked Goanna as Raina and Aaron screamed from inside the lizard's stomach.

"Wait. They're my friends." the fairy scolded.

Goanna just gasped and said, "Any friends of a fairy..." he spat the tiny authors out and they landed on a branch nearby. "...are friend of mine."

"Thanks a lot." The fairy said before she flew off.

Goanna just groaned. "Oh, man, you owe me a free dinner after this one."

The fairy flew towards them. "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Raina said in a calm mood before she yelled before she and Aaron turned away, "EXCEPT THE FACT THAT AN EVIL SORCERER SHRUNK US, WE HAD TO MAKE OUR OWN CLOTHES OUT OF ANYTHING WE FIND IN THIS JUNGLE AND WE ALMOST GOT EATEN BY A LIZARD!" She then took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Zak had the same problem too." the fairy admitted. "Except the first two parts."

"Yeah." Aaron laughed.

"Are you two really humans?" asked the fairy.

"Si." Raina said. "I'm Detective88, but you can call me Raina."

"And I'm Aaron1248, but you can call me Aaron." Aaron said about to shake her hand. Instead she held her own hand out, surprising them.

"I'm Crysta." the fairy said before she flew off.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said as he and Raina followed her.

"You two are gonna love Ferngully, the most wonderful rainforest ever." Crysta said. "Plus you should also meet Batty and Pips."

"Sure." Raina said. "I think we're going to get used to this."

Unknown about this, a giant fellow watched behind the leaves of the jungle smirked evilly, not seeing the tiny heroes. "Soon, I'll have me some animals and I'll be rich." He laughed evilly before disappearing.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

There it is. The next chapter is where we meet the other residents of Ferngully before they explain to us their problem leading to our first mission. Anyways, read and review.


	4. Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Part 2

Here is the next chapter. Thanks, Emmy for the idea.

* * *

**Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Part 2**

Meanwhile, Raina and Aaron followed Crysta through the leaves as Aaron explained the whole story, "...and then Mafiafas, who is one of Hime's suitors bound her and my best friend and Raina's boyfriend Cedric Diggory and made us sign a contract to save them."

"And that's why you two are tiny?" Crysta asked.

"Si." Raina said. "And we have only until the full moon to do our missions or else we'll be tiny forever and Mafiafas will kill Cedric/marry Jessy." Raina said.

"What a coincidence." said Crysta.

"Why?" asked Raina.

"We have a problem that is concerning our beloved Ferngully." Crysta said. "It involves on the animals."

"What is it?" asked Raina.

"They're taken away and some of them...never return." said Crysta sadly. "This person is after Batty."

Just then, four fairies riding on beetles as if motorcycles went over the three. One of them stopped to...check Raina out, much to her disgust.

"Can you guys get a break?" said Aaron.

"Who were those guys?" asked Raina.

"They're the Beetle Boys. Root, Knotty, Stump and Bark. Pips' band members." said Crysta.

"Hey, Crys, who's this lug?" Stump said as he pulled Aaron into a bear hug and gave him a noogie.

"And this lovely little senorita?" Knotty said, pulling an arm on Raina, but she punched him in the face.

"This is Aaron and Raina." Crysta said. "They're humans and their sweethearts are captured by a sorcerer and they have to be in our size until 20 days are up."

"Humans? Oh no!" Root said. "Not after what happened last time."

"Hey, they're not gonna chop up any trees." Crysta said.

"Honest." Aaron said, crossing his heart.

Bark made the "I'm watching you" look at him.

"Catch you later, Crysta." said Stump before he and the other Beetle Boys flew off.

"Shall we go on?" asked Raina.

"Yes." Crysta said.

Soon Raina noticed a light pink and black flower and stopped. As she gazed into it, the pollen swirled around her, making her have swirly eyes. As she stared at it, it showed her a vision of her in her normal size and she noticed Cedric there. She ran to him and he kissed her hand making her blush. Soon, they spun around. However, in reality, Raina was just spinning around which Aaron noticed.

"Raina? Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Fine." Raina said in a trance.

"Raina?" Crysta asked, but then she and Aaron gasped to see that the flower used its petals to pull her in. Crysta gasped and caught Raina before the flower could trap her. Raina shook her head and rubbed her eyes as Crysta put her down.

"What just happened?" Raina asked. "I was normal and Çedric and I were spinning around happy to be reunited."

"You were about to be flower food." Aaron said.

"That was just planted here, The Dream Flower." Crysta explained. "It is a flower that's appealing to the eye. One look at it and it'll trap you in a daze to a world where dreams come true, but only for a short period of time and then it "eats" you."

"Remind me never to come across that thing again." said Raina as they continued on.

* * *

A while later, Crysta flew until they arrived at a community in the baobab tree where fairies of all sizes are doing their normal thing as a fruit bat helped out. He had a tuff of blonde hair, two antennae and brown fur.

"Wow!" Raina said. "This is your village?" Crysta nodded.

The fairy led the two tiny authors around the village until Aaron bumped into a boy fairy with red hair and a yellow loincloth.

"Hey!" the fairy said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." Aaron said. "It was an accident."

"He's right, Pips." said Crysta to the fairy, now known as Pips. "This is Raina and Aaron. They're humans."

"I know." Pips said. He said to the tiny authors. "You two know that humans are usually not here...except last time. And where are my manners? I'm Pips." He grabbed Aaron's hand and shook it hard making him groan in pain.

"I bet." Aaron groaned as he rubbed his hand.

"Catch you later, Crysta." Pips said. "Oh, and you too, Aaron and Raina." Aaron nodded before Pips flew off to play his orcana.

"So is Pips your boyfriend?" asked Aaron.

Crysta just shrugged.

"Tu nessacitas ayudar?(Do you need help)?" Raina asked, cutting to the basics.

"What is that language you just said?" Crysta asked confused as they walked around.

"Raina speaks Spanish." said Aaron.

"What's that?" Crysta asked.

"It's a type of language." Raina explained. "I've taught myself that for years, though my parents are French and my brother is Japanese. I'm adopted."

They walked around until the fruit bat from earlier noticed and smirked. Raina and Aaron looked at him confused as Pips and Crysta came to him.

"Who are these?" asked the bat. "What strange little bugs."

"We're not bugs. Or fairies." said Raina.

"They're humans." Crysta said.

"I'll say." Aaron said.

"Hello," the bat said. "I'm a nocturnal placental flying mammal. A member of the family pteropodidae...or pteropodidn'tae." The bat chuckled. "If you can tell, I'm a BAT! Heh, he heh. Yes I am and they used to call me, Batty. Batty Koda." He kissed Raina's hand as he said, "Nice to meet you, bonjour."

"Nice to meet you." Raina said.

"I'm Aaron and this is Raina." said Aaron. "And we also come in peace."

"Where do you come from?" Kashi, Crysta's father asked.

Raina sighed and then she said, "Okay, it all started last night..."

And they told them the whole story.

"...and now here we are." Aaron said.

"Father, these humans can help us with the animals. What if this person takes Batty?" said Crysta.

Kashi shook his head, "Crysta, I don't know about this."

Crysta sighed, "Father, I taught Zak not to chop down the trees and he saved us from Hexxus, but these humans have only until full moon tonight to help us. You have to trust them."

Kashi sighed. "If you insist."

"Thanks Dad." Crysta said.

"So, what's the story?" Aaron asked the Beetle Boys who were just paying attention to Raina in a...sick way.

"Would you guys knock it off." said Raina.

The Beetle Boys shook their heads to snap themselves out of it as Pips came to them(to make sure they don't do anything).

"Guys, what were you doing?" he asked.

"We were just talking." Root lied.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Pips said. "Raina's been taken."

"Aww." The Beetle Boys groaned.

"Sorry about them." said Pips.

"No problem. I have guys like these who pursue me at home." said Raina.

"Hime always helps her out and like her, she's pursued by suitors as well." Aaron said.

"Hime?" asked Batty in curiousity.

"It means Princess in Japanese and Aaron's nickname for Jessy, my best friend and Aaron's girlfriend." Raina explained. "She calls him Kou which means prince."

"Your place is so cool." Aaron said.

"Thank you." Crysta said. "Though it's sad that you won't stay very long."

"I know. If Mafiafas calls Hime "Sweet Pie" or "Piolet Fish." I'd kill him right now." Aaron said.

"Your Jessy." Pips said. "She means a lot to you."

"Yes. It's just people make fun of her because she has been called a 'piolet fish' for her hyperstate for something giant. Last month she was the victim of Mafiafas' curse.

"And my Cedric." Raina said. "I wish I were with him right now. Even though, he's a wizard, Mafiafas has gotten the best of him."

Unknown to them, the Beetle Boys were smirking devilishly at the both of them.

"How about we give them some laughter." said Stump. "Beetle style." Knotty, Root and Bark nodded in agreement.

"Guys, that's not a good idea." Root says.

"Trust me, I found a perfect one." Stump said.

* * *

A while later as Aaron and Raina helped out Crysta, Pips and the others with their tasks, Raina said, "This is pretty awesome. I wish Cedric and Jessy were here to-" she then stopped herself before she sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Batty, concerned.

"Nothing." Aaron lied, but he couldn't take it. "I miss Jessy-hime."

"And I miss Cedric." Raina said.

Unknown to them, the Beetle Boys whispered the plan to each other and smirked evilly. The mystery villain who was watching Batty smirked.

Luckily, Batty noticed and flew away quickly, scared.

"Batty, what happened?" Crysta asked.

"He's back! He's back!" Batty screamed.

"Who's back?" asked Aaron. He looked out, but he couldn't see the mystery villain. Thinking quickly, Aaron took out a quill while Raina took a bamboo chute. Aaron slid the quill into the chute and Raina blew it, making the quill fly out of it like a bullet in a gun.

"Please work, please work, please work!" Raina prayed.

Soon, the quill hit the villain on the hand, making him scream in pain. He bounced up and down while cursing before he left.

The fairies and Batty cheered as Raina and Aaron smiled.

"You did it! You got rid of him!" Kashi said.

"I know we did." said Aaron with a grin.

Just then, the Beetle Boys smirked and poured some flower dew and it landed on Aaron and Raina. The Beetle Boys laughed out loud at this while everyone else could gasp.

"Little Senorita and her piolet's boyfriend are gonna be stuck here forever!" shouted Knotty with a laugh.

"What's the wizard's girlfriend gonna do about it?" Root said.

Hurt at those said words, Raina started to break down into tears. As she cried, Aaron glared at them saying, "You guys are funny and you like to make a joke, but now...you're just a bunch of jerks!"

"It was Bark's idea." Root pointed to Bark who shook his head.

"SHUT UP! If we were our right size, I can-" Aaron then shook his head, "Forget it. Come on, Raina."

Raina nodded and left still getting teary eyes.

Crysta, Kashi, Pips, Batty and the other fairies glared at the two tiny humans.

"You guys shouldn't have done that." Batty said. "They done no wrong."

"Plus, have you seen where they've been through?" asked Crysta.

"We didn't mean it." said Stump.

Pips then said, "Crysta, you and Batty go find Raina and Aaron. I'll deal with these guys." he then grabbed the Beetle Boys and pulled them away. "We need to talk."

"Are you kidding? That stranger will come back for me." Batty shivered.

"We gotta find them." Crysta says. "Or die trying, Batty."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where we witness the animals being taken away and the facts about the mystery villain. Also Aaron and I miss our love interests so bad we sing a song from _"Les Miserables."_ Read and Review.


	5. Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Part 3

Here is the third part. I didn't know how this was gonna go, but I figured it out. Anyways, read and review.

* * *

**Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Part 3**

Later, Raina and Aaron who are now cleaned up, walked around the tree, sad and humiliated about what the Beetle Boys did to them until they saw a sloth from the tree they're on being taken away.

"What the heck?" Aaron gasped. They looked around to see that the animals are being taken away sadly and they looked down to see them being put in cages.

"This world is too cruel!" Raina said in shock. However they couldn't see the mystery villain cause he's too far away from them.

"Rats! We almost spent the day in a fairy's shoes and all we need is to finish our mission." Aaron said.

Raina and Aaron looked up at the sun which is almost setting and sighed. "Not much time left." Aaron said.

"I know. What are we gonna do?" Raina said.

Unaware of this, Crysta and Batty who came looking for them.

As the two tiny people sigh sadly, we see flashbacks of the stories they were in with Cedric and Jessy before they signed the contract. Aaron and Raina sat down sadly as they looked in the river shining in the sunset and imagined Jessy and Cedric there waving to them.

The mysterious villain from before was looking for the bat until he heard Raina humming and smirked evilly.

A tear from the two tiny people fell from their cheeks and into the river below, making ripples in the water.

"You sing really good. Do you miss your sweethearts?" Batty said as he and Crysta came to them.

"Yes." said Aaron sadly.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you guys earlier." Crysta said. "They're just jokers."

"Jokers who don't know about our feelings." Raina said.

"Trust us, they have feelings too. They just...don't like to say it so much." Crysta admitted.

"Crysta, what's going on. Animals are being taken away and disappearing." Aaron said.

"Is this what our mission is to do?" asked Raina.

"Yes, there's another dangerous threat to Ferngully, dealing with the animals. This person or thing we don't know is capturing the most endangered animals and he's got his sights on using Batty for a test run." Crysta said explaining what happened.

"Don't let him get me!" Batty screamed. "I don't want it to happen like last time."

"Batty, calm down." Crysta assured him.

"Whoever this person is, must be working for Mafiafas." Raina said.

"You might need something temporary before your curse is lifted." said Crysta.

"What is it?" Aaron asked. "We can't fly."

Crysta didn't answer for she stepped back and said, "Flowers full of light, I give you the gift of fairy flight."

As she said this, a green magic go around Aaron and Raina until it went into their bodies.

"What the heck?" Aaron said before he started to float a little. He looked around and realized he was flying. Whooping with joy, Aaron flew around as his magic dust turned yellow around his legs. Raina looked and saw that hers was pink. The two tiny heroes smiled as they flew around in excitement.

They smiled happily as Crysta and Batty watched and flew around in them.

"This is extremely cool!" Raina said.

"I know, right?" Crysta asked.

"Now you're flying like a fairy." Batty smiled.

They smiled as they all finished flying and went onto a branch. "How'd you do it?" asked Aaron with a smile.

"Magi Lune taught me before she sacrificed herself to protect us from Hexxus." said Crysta.

Unknown to them, the villain smirked evilly and took out a magnifying glass to see the tiny humans and fairy and then he said, "Fairies and what's this? Two tiny people? Perfect to add to my collection and the fruit bat will be mine."

The mysterious villain walked out of the bushes with a butterfly net.

"Well, that could be the mystery villain that we shot the quill at before." Raina said.

"Mafiafas must've hired him just like the others we faced before with Hime." Aaron said.

"And this means that he's hired this person to deal with us. The reason he wanted Batty might be to prove ourselves worth and to challenge us." Raina said.

"We've got to stop him." Aaron said.

Suddenly, the butterfly net came and caught Batty, Crysta, Aaron and Raina in it. The villain smirks as he says, "Perfect." he then put Aaron, Raina and Crysta and a cricket cage and Batty in a birdcage before he goes into the car.

"Help!" Batty screamed as he shook the cage.

"Don't worry, we're gonna find a way to get you all out of here." Aaron said as the mystery villain drove off cages and all and the sky has turned to night..

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter and final part of the episode is where we find out who the mystery villain is and we save the animals and ourselves. Read and review.


	6. Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Final

Here is the final chapter/part of this episode. Sorry this so long. Anyways, it's Christmas and I got a lot of gifts, but I went to see "Les Miserables" and I love it. It was one of the best Christmas presents ever. Anyways, this is a Christmas present not only for Jessy and Aaron, but for Emmy as well. Enjoy the finale to this episode.

* * *

**Episode 1: Welcome to Ferngully Final Part**

As the jeep drove by, Batty shook in his cage, screaming, "HELP! I DON'T WANNA BE MOUNTED ON A WALL OR SOMETHING!"

Crysta rolled her eyes at this while Raina and Aaron sat down sadly.

"It's our fault. The moon's gonna rise and Hime and Cedric will be dead. Well, Hime, married in case and point." Aaron said. "We'll never make it."

"We just gotta think of a plan." Raina said. "Only, I don't know who it is and what to do?"

"Miss." said a voice. Raina used the magic she had just earned to unveal a cloth behind her, Crysta, Aaron and Batty to reveal the disappeared endangered animals. It was the koala.

"Do you and your friend by any chance get us out of here?" said the koala.

"It's scary here." said the wombat.

"Look, Batty doesn't wanna be here either, but we must'nt give up hope yet." said Crysta. "We just need to work together and soon we'll all be free."

"Sure." Aaron said.

"We'll get you all outta here, promise." Raina said.

Just then, as a miracle came out of nowhere, there was a bump, causing the animals, fairies and tiny humans to move around before they stopped. A sloth stuck his head from the cage he was in and saw what looked like a flat tire.

"Guys, we got a flat tire." said the sloth.

"Yes!" Aaron cheered. He looked up at the sky and saw that there was no moon. "In your face, Mafiafas!"

Just before Raina could use her magic to unlock the cages, they heard the door open.

"Dang it!" the mysterious villain groaned as he got out of the jeep and went to check the tire. The villain put on a flashlight to check the tire, revealing himself to be a man with blue eyes, blonde hair and a mustache wearing safari clothes.

The animals, Crysta, Aaron, Raina and Batty gasped as Aaron said, "A hunter from the darkest wild, makes you fear just like a child."

"What is it?" Crysta asked.

"The hunter." Batty shivered.

As the mystery villain shone his flashlight on them, Raina glared at the villain, "Van Pelt!"

"How'd you guess, my dear?" Van Pelt asked.

"Why'd you do it and what are you doing to these animals."

"Just to tell you, Mafiafas told me there was a reward in this for me to take all tehse animals and kill them all, making the fruit bat here," by which the hunter referred to Batty, who finally sucked up all the courage he got and glared at him. "To make into a little pelt for me. These animals are going to be killed and soon, I'll be the richest hunter in the world."

"And us?" Aaron asked.

"You tiny humans and the fairy will make a great sideshow attractions once I kill the bat and the other animals. Day and Night acts galore." Van Pelt smirked.

Crysta glared at him, "You'll never get away with this."

"Trust me. You will." Van Pelt smirked. Aaron and Raina thought until Aaron got an idea. He used his magic powers to pluck off the dream flower that almost ate Raina before and levetated this to him.

"I'll distract him with the flower, you get everybody out of here." Crysta said, taking the flower. She aimed it at Van Pelt, who was confused.

"What's this..." suddenly, his eyes got swirly as he imagined himself shooting in a big game wildlife refudge. Aaron and Raina smirked, kowing that this is the time. Aaron used his magic to unlock the cricket cage he and Crysta are in.

"Si! Now to get the animals and Batty." Raina then ran to Batty's cage and opened it while Aaron unlocked the animals, making them go free.

"Thank you." said the sloth.

"Come on, come on." Aaron said as he and Raina finished unlocking the cages, while in the process watched the dream flower Crysta was holding make Van Pelt come closer and closer until it bit his nose making the villain scream in pain.

"Let's go!" shouted Aaron as he, Crysta(who let go of the flower), Batty, the animals Raina ran/flew off.

"Cry freedom!" Batty said.

As they all got away, Van Pelt managed to get the dream flower off of him and noticed. "NO!" He took his gun and chased after them, as Raina said, "He's gaining on us."

"Yes, but he won't for a while." said Batty, turning back and biting Van Pelt's hair.

"Get off of me, you ugly thing!" Van Pelt shouted.

"Batty, what are you doing?" Raina shouted as Van Pelt pulled the bat off his hair and threw him into a tree. Batty recovered and caught up to the group.

"What a nasty taste." Batty spat out some of Van Pelt's hair and they all ran/flew/slithered to where the enterance to Crysta's home was and

"End of the line, animals. Game's up. Start running." Van Pelt threatened.

"No." Aaron glared.

"Are you afraid?" asked

"We're terrified, but our parents told us: You should always face what you're afraid of." Raina said. Van Pelt laughed.

"Good girl. You and the boy are finally acting like adults." He aimed his gun at them and asked, "Any last words."

What he didn't know was that Aaron noticed that the ground that Van Pelt was stnding on started to bubble and churn, before his boots

"Yes, Van Pelt." Aaron said with a smirk as he, Crysta, Raina, Batty and the others noticed what Van Pelt was standing on.

"What is it that's not exactly water...and it ain't exactly earth?" asked Raina.

Van Pelt looked down and saw that he was standing in quicksand. Van Pelt struggled to get out, but he couldn't! Everyone looked and saw that Van Pelt started to sink into the quicksand, screaming. Once they saw his head be the last one to be sunk, everyone could gasp in shock.

"Oh man. We did it. We just defeated our first villain on our first night." Aaron said.

Batty could only smile and hug a bear hug at them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"De Nada." Raina said. Soon, right on cue, the moon shone bright on all of them. "Right on time too." Raina said.

As the animals left to go home, Aaron, Raina, Batty and Crysta looked and saw the moon glowed a green glow that shone brightly that The Beetle Boys, Kashi and PIps went out to see this. Soon, the glow stopped glowing to reveal a glass piece. Aaron and Raina went to it and looked at it before showing a picture on it which Aaron reconized.

"It's Jessy!" Yes, it was Jessy's picture, but it was the head to her shoulders. Aaron could only kiss it lovingly. Crysta, Raina, Batty, The Beetle Boys, Kashi and Pips could only smile at this.

Aaron then said to the piece, "I miss you, Jessy." He gave the piece to Raina who put it a giant banana leaf.

"Man, that was whacked out!" Root said. Pips punched him in the arm as if to say, "Apologize."

Root went to Aaron and Raina and said, "Look, the boys and I...wanna say we're sorry for doing that trick on you." Bark hung his head in sorrow.

"We just wanna have a few jokes." said Stump.

"We forgive you." Aaron said. "Right now, Raina and I have to get some rest cause we have another mission to do tomorrow."

"Sure." Pips then went to Aaron and said, "Good luck." Pips took Aaron's hand and shook it.

"Thanks." Aaron said. He and Raina then flew off with Crysta, Batty, Pips and everyone waving goodbye to them.

"Gracias por las ayudas!" Raina said which means "Thank you for your help." "We'll never forget you."

* * *

A while later, Aaron and Raina sat in a branch looking at the Amazon river from before and smiled at the moon which is shining on them.

"We did good, Aaron, we did good." Raina said as she put the banana leaf with the puzzle piece in it and put it by a flower leaf before taking a dandelion and using it as a pillow before grabbing a flower and using it as a blanket. Aaron then took a dandelion and pulled it apart using it as a pillow before taking another flower and using it as a blanket.

"Yeah. Once we do these missions, it'll all be over." said Aaron.

Raina smiled and said, "Buenos noches, amigo." before she fell asleep.

Aaron smiled back before looking at the moon sadly, sad that he and Raina are far away from their loves and Mafiafas had got them. Plus, with the first puzzle piece, could it mean a clue? A clue to saving Jessy and Cedric? Aaron took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't worry, Hime, we'll be there soon." Aaron said as he then went to sleep. Hopefully he and Raina will get these 20 missions done and overwith so he can save Jessy and Raina can save Cedric. For now, who knows what tomorrow will expect for them.

* * *

End of Episode.

The next episode is based on "The Rescurers" with a small twist. Ironically, I'll be doing a Rescuerers parody in 2013, but for the episode's beginning, will have a bit of that and Pocahontas as we head to...The Pride Lands. Also, Merry Christmas everyone.


	7. Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue 1

Here is the next episode's start.

* * *

**Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue Part 1**

In Mafiafas' lair, at midnight, Mafiafas was smirking at Jessy and Cedric who are tied up and gagged in a dungeon somewhere. He then walked down the hall looking at Jessy's picture as he said, "Perfect."

Soon, one of his henchmen come in and says, "Boss, Raina and Aaron have defeated Van Pelt."

"Well, that was very-" Mafiafas said before he realized what he said and growled, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and they've got the puzzle piece too." said the henchmen. He gave Mafiafas a picture of Raina and Aaron who are holding the first puzzle piece**(A/N: Don't ask how he did it)**. Mafiafas' eyes widen in horror as suspense music plays.

"Boss? Boss, are you okay?" the henchmen asked as Mafiafas screams in horror before dropping to the ground.

"Don't worry, I don't think they'll do the other 19 in time." the henchmen assured.

* * *

Meanwhile in the grasslands called the Pridelands, we see a wrecked up ship near the river. The door to the ship's office opened to reveal a little 4 year old girl with brown hair, brown eyes, a green stripped dress, a beaded necklace, a butterfly barrette and white sneakers; she's Bonnie Anderston. She was holding a blue backpack on her back, a white unicorn doll named Buttercup and a message in a bottle as a blue bird with a black beat and white feathers and a prehistoric crocodile named Ichy and Dil watched her.

Bonnie looked and saw the river before she dropped the bottle into the river as someone began to sing.

All through the night, the bottle floated in the water, despite it being tossed around by waves.

Slowly and surely, the sun began to rise as the bottle continued to go afloat in the ocean.

* * *

As the sun rose, we see two tiny shadowy figures in the river, they come out, but we only one of them head, and shoulders. It was Aaron and Raina and yes, they were skinny dipping because it was their source of bath until the 20 days are up.

"I wish we didn't do this." Aaron said as he swam away from Raina a bit.

"Look, amigo, I don't wanna skinny dip either, but we have no bathing suits...unless we can make it out of seaweed."

"I know what you mean. By the way, Raina, do you think Hime thinks I'm cute like this?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, she loves you for who you are, no matter what it is." Raina said as she swam from the ocean, using a old cloth as a towel.

Just then, Aaron bumped into the bottle from before. "What the heck?" Aaron said. He looked and saw the bottle and gasped. He began to pull it, but it was too heavy. Aaron turned to Raina who put on her 'loin cloths" from yesterday and said, "Raina, can you pull this out?"

"Sure." Raina said, she took a seaweed and used it as a lasso to wrap it around the bottle. Aaron swam out of the ocean, dried himself quickly and then put his loincloth on and went to help Raina pull the bottle to them. Once they did it, Raina pulled the cork off of it.

"It's a message in a bottle to be precise." Raina said. Luckily since she was tiny, she went into the bottle and pushed the message out with Aaron pulling it out. He unvieled the message and gasped.

"Look at this. _"To Whoever finds this bottle,"_" Aaron read as Raina crawled out of the bottle. " _"I'm in Africa and in real big trouble if I don't get out of here. Hurry, help, Bonnie. If you see my mommy, please tell her, I miss her and I need her so badly."_"

"Pobre chica." Raina said. She must be alone and frightened out there."

"Africa? But that's only a couple of miles by the sea if we make a boat." Aaron said.

Raina smirked, "We still have magic, Aaron. We can sail to where Bonnie was before and see if anybody can give us clues. And we don't have much time left." As she said that, the sun was starting to rise and point at them, meaning 9: 00.

"And we have to be steady, like a river." Aaron said as he used magic to make a raft out of sticks. Raina made a sail with the message and put it on the raft. After it was done, Raina and Aaron climbed on and the wind pushed their raft down the ocean.

They look sadly as a few seagulls and sea animals from down below head to rocks in the ocean to be with their loved ones. They saw a giant wave right behind them. Lucky enough for them, they used their magic powers that Crysta gave them yesterday to dodge it and make the boat go faster than normal.

Once the water was smooth, they looked to see a reflection of themselves as their normal sizes and Jessy and Cedric near them. The four held hands with a smile, making Aaron and Raina smile sadly. They truly missed their loved ones. The images of Jessy and Cedric were then dragged by Mafiafas as Aaron and Raina's reflections sadly watched. A tear fell down Raina's cheek.

Soon, they arrived at a dock and Aaron took the message before they flew off to find clues and help.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is after we investigate with the toys, we make ourselves a little magic boat to take us to Africa. Read and review.


	8. Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue 2

Here is the next chapter. I know I was gonna use a boat, but I thought transportation was too risky, so we're going with teleportation instead.

* * *

**Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue Part 2**

A while later, Raina and Aaron are flying the sky to find some evidence on how Bonnie was taken. As they flew, they saw that on some posters that said, _"Missing: Bonnie Anderson. Age: 4. Last Seen: __Playing in her Backyard on 1225 Sycamore Street" _They saw a picture of Bonnie as Aaron said, "Awww, she's adorable."

"Yeah, like a baby." Raina agreed. "Now we need to find clues. The address is 1225 Sycamore Street." As they flew off they looked down to see which one of them was Bonnie's home.

"There it is!" Raina said, pointing to a yellow house. They flew down and Raina and Aaron snuck through the crack in the door. As they walked in, they noticed how giant everything is in front of them. "Wow." they said as they looked around. Just then, they heard footsteps and gasped before they flew away. Aaron and Raina looked to see that it was Bonnie's mom and she was just talking to a policeman.

"Have you found her?" she asked.

"No ma'am. We couldn't find her anywhere. We'll keep on trying." said the Policeman before he left. Bonnie's mom closed the door and began to cry heavily.

Raina and Aaron couldn't help, but feel bad, however upstairs to where Bonnie's room is. All they saw was a creak in the door. Aaron and Raina went down and pushed it before they walked in.

"Hello." Raina called. "Anybody here?"

Unknown to them, they didn't notice a few toys watching them.

"Hello!" Aaron called. "Listen, we need to talk to you about Bonnie and-"

Just then, they heard a backpack move and looked to see it open to reveal a male doll with brown hair, and he wore a blue scarf, a Hawaiin shirt, blue shorts and white tennis shoes and a female doll with blonde hair in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie, a teal jumpusit with no sleeves, white/pink leggings, pink sneakers and belt; this was Ken and Barbie.

"What's all the hubbub? Looks like you've got new toys in town." said Ken. He checked out on Aaron's arm and said, "Hmm, little scrawny and soft."

Barbie started to feel Raina's hair, "Nice hair. We should do girls' night out and brush hairs and pedicures and manicures! It's gonna feel awesome!"

"Uh, that's very nice of you, but-" Raina was cut off when a slinky dog by the name of Slinky, a green T-Rex named Rex, a blue triceratops named Trixie, two humanoid potatoes with white arms, one male with a mustache, green shoes and a blue hat, the other female and wearing a white hat with a flower on it, red heels and red lipstick, Mr. And Mrs. Potatohead, three aliens with three eyes and blue jumpsuits, the Martians, a ragdoll with purple hair, and a orange dress, Dolly, a piggybank named Hamm and a porcupine wearing Swedish overalls and a hat named Mr. Pricklepants came close to the tiny humans.

"Who are they?" asked Trixie.

"Maybe they must be dolls like us." Barbie said.

"What factory are you from?" Mrs. Potatohead asked.

"We're not from any factory." Aaron said.

"Then you must be from some kid who donated here." said Jessie.

"No-" Raina got cut off as a space ranger doll named Buzz Lightear examined them carefully. "You could be a minion of Emperor Zurg."

"They're strangers." one of the Martians said.

"From the outside." the other Martian said.

"No. You don't understand." said Aaron, but bumped into a cowboy doll with brown hair, vest, blue pants, boots and hat, Woody and a cowgirl with red hair in a braid, a red hat and hankerchief, cowprint pants, brown boots and a yellow shirt, Jessie, Buzz's girlfriend.

"Or a cowboy and girl." Jessie said.

"No. we're not toys. We're humans." Raina explained. The toys all gasped in shock.

"You aren't dinosaurs?" Rex asked.

"No. Aaron said. "We're humans. At least we were bigger." Aaron said. "Before...Mafiafas."

"Who is this Mafiafas?" Hamm asked.

"We'll explain later." Raina said. "Um, my name is Raina Clouseau and this is Aaron Guraseru."

"Name's Woody." said Woody, shaking their hands. "This is the gang, Buzz Lightear of Star Command, Rex, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Barbie, Ken..."

"I can't believe you're a human." Barbie said.

"...Mr. And Mrs. Potatohead, Dolly, Slinky, the Martians and Jessie." Woody concluded.

"Oooooh." The martians said.

"You have the same name as my girlfriend." Aaron said to Jessie.

"Her name's Jessie too?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, but with a "Y" not a "IE"." Aaron said.

"Wait, if you're humans, why are you toy-size?" Dolly asked.

"Look, there's no time left to explain." Aaron said, looking at the sun which is now at 11:00 am. "Listen, do you remember the last time you saw...Bonnie?"

"Bonnie..." Mr. Potatohead said. "I remember she was playing happily with all of us..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

We see Bonnie in her room, playing with her toys happily. She put Jessie on Buttercup and said, "I'm flying," She then picked up Buzz and said, "Look! I'm flying!"

"To Infinity and Beyond!" she said as Buzz. Bonnie put all the toys on the bed and lifted them all like a rocket. She then jumped onto the bed along with the toys and hugged all of them.

"I love you guys." she said.

"Bonnie! Dinner!" her mom called.

Bonnie smiled, "Oh, who's the toy I take to dinner with me." She grabbed Pricklepants and ran out with Pricklepants smiling at Bonnie. The other toys sat and waited for his return."

"She was so happy with us and she'd always take us to dinner with her and then..." Mr. Potatohead said. "Bonnie was gone."

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"Do you actually know what happened to her?" asked Raina.

"No." Mrs. Potatohead said.

"We've been trying our luck to find Bonnie for a while."

"How long has it's been?" asked Aaron.

"Two weeks." Trixie answered, pointing to a calender above them which was marked in green for how many days Bonnie was gone.

"And we only got til moonlight tonight to do this." Aaron said. "Was there anything suspicious?"

"Well, there was a woman. She said she was the babysitter and she was going to take Bonnie for ice cream." Ken said. "It happened after school two weeks ago. She left her backpack here and left taking Buttercup with her."

"Now I think she's in some foreign prison far from her mother." Barbie said. "And that lady was no babysitter."

"We happen to have her message in a bottle." said Raina showing the message.

"She's in Africa." Trixie said. She went to the computer and printed out a map from the US to Africa and said, "It's 5832.06 miles away from here by plane."

"Or 10 seconds by teleportation with magic." Raina smirked.

"Magic?" asked Trixie. "Impossible."

"Let me come, let me come!" Rex said as he went to Aaron and Raina.

"Sure. Sure." Raina said. "Who else volunteers."

"We'll go." Barbie and Ken said.

"I'll go." Buzz said before Jessie took his hand and nodded in agreement. Woody looked at them as if to say, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" They nodded. Woody then said, "I'm in. For Bonnie."

Hamm went to the window and saw Bonnie's mom, who was still crying driving off in her car. "Code Red: she's heading off to her mom's to stay for a while."

"Until then," Woody said, "Potatoheads, you keep a watch for if Bonnie's mom comes home early." said Woody.

"We'll be back before Bonnie's mom gets home tonight." Aaron assured.

As the other toys waved goodbye, Mrs. Potatohead said, "Don't talk to any stranger you don't know!"

"And be careful for dangerous monsters." said Dolly.

"To Africa...and beyond!" Buzz said before Aaron and Raina cast a spell, making them, Woody, Jessie, Rex, Buzz, Barbie and Ken disappear.

* * *

Soon in like 10 seconds flat, they finally made it to the plains of the African savannah. All they could do was stare at it in awe.

"Awwwww." Everybody said.

I said AWE. A-W-E!

"Oooooh." Rex, Barbie, Ken, Woody, Buzz and Jessie said.

That's better.

"Guys, less scene admiring, more finding clues about this 'babysitter' and find Bonnie and go home." Aaron said.

"Right." Woody said.

Suddenly, Rex screamed as he ran from a stampede of gazelles, but Raina groaned and used magic to pull him away.

As they walked, Ken sighed, "I'm tired. And we've been walking for hours."

"Yeah and if you don't shut up, we'll be tiny forever." Raina warned him, making Ken smile nervously.

"Right, okay. We're cool." Ken said nervously.

"I hope so." Barbie said. "Poor Bonnie could be lion chow or something"

"Relax, would you Babs. Besides, what type of wild animals could eat a toy?" Jessie said snarky.

Just then, they all came face to face with two lions. One had light brown fur and dark brown mane and he had green eyes, a scar over his left eye; his name was Kovu.

The other was a female lioness with cream fur and blue eyes; she's Kiara, Kovu's mate.

Kovu growled as he and Kiara looked at the toys, who are shaking with fear. "Don't be afraid." Kovu said to them.

"You're not gonna eat us?" Ken asked.

"No? Why would we do that?" Kovu asked.

"That is bizarre. Toys can talk?" Kiara said.

"That's right, ma'am." Jessie said. "We do talk."

"Listen, a little girl is in trouble and we might thought maybe you can help us." Barbie said.

"Of course." Kiara said. "Did you guys come alone."

"We didn't come alone." Woody said, "Aaron and Raina are with us too." He pushed the two tiny humans to the lions and Kiara looked at them carefully. "They're tiny..."

"Humans. I should've known." Kovu scoffed.

"You can see them?" Buzz asked.

"Of course." Kiara said. "Humans have a cruel streak that we lions can sense. It seemed that some reason, tiny humans are rare."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"It means that I don't trust humans. Not after what happened to Kiara's family." Kovu replied.

"What happened to them?" Aaron asked.

"Father and Mother, and the lionesses were captured along with Vitani, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu." Kiara said.

"Timon and Pumbaa?" Raina mouthed, remembering the day the RMCF saved them from Discord.

"Some woman wanted them for something I don't even know what it is. Ever since that day, Kovu and I distrust humans like you." Kovu said.

What they heard had shocked Aaron and Raina. All they asked were help and they refused. They looked at the hot sun which was at one o'clock and realized that there wasn't enough time left.

"Why won't you trust us?" Raina asked the lions. "We never did no harm to you."

"Your kind does!" Kiara said.

"Look, just because their kind have hurt yours long ago and this villain had taken your family, doesn't mean that not all humans are bad." Jessie said. "It's like somebody would distrust a bird just because he's different."

"It's not the same." Kovu said turning around as he and Kiara prepared to leave.

"What ever happened when you felt distrusted?" Raina shouted. This made Kovu and Kiara stop.

"What" Kovu asked.

"You heard me? What ever happened to you when you felt distrusted? Did you convince this person to change his mind, did he figure it out on his own or he stuck to it?" Raina said.

"Yes. Simba. Kiara's father. He misjudged me because I was Scar's heir." Kovu said, as memory came back to him. "It took him a while and Kiara's love to get him to change his prejuice about me. But it still isn't the same."

"Why can't you trust us? Bonnie is in trouble and you two are the only ones who can see us tiny humans." Aaron begged. "You're our only hope."

Kiara was appalled by this, however she couldn't help, but notice the sun about to set and the worried look on Raina and Aaron's faces. Kiara looked at her husband and said, "Kovu. Remember when we met. Dad never trusted you. He always believe you'll always be an Outsider until our love proved him wrong. These tiny humans and these toys are looking for this one little girl and they don't have much time. These humans might not be as bad as we think."

"Kiara, I know that, it's-" Kovu got inturrupted when Kiara gave him the big eyes, "Please. We don't have a choice."

"I promise you that we'll also rescue your family and friends." Aaron said. "Cross our hearts." He and Raina do just that.

"Like they said." Woody said doing the same thing.

Kovu sighed, "Alright. But we better hurry, the sun will soon set. I know where they are." He picked up Woody, Buzz and Jessie and Aaron and put them on his back while Kiara put Raina, Barbie, Ken and Rex on her back. They then ran off and Rex was holding onto Kiara's tail.

"This is fun!" Buzz said.

"Yee-haw!" Jessie said.

"How do you feel, Rex?" Raina asked.

"I don't know if I'll hold on much longer." said Rex.

"Mom and Dad are hidden below the deck of a riverboat near the ocean." said Kiara as they ran.

"I hope we get there in time." said Raina.

"We're putting our trust in you two humans to do this. Understand?" Kovu asked.

"Got it." Aaron said.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where we find out who's the mystery villain, what her evil scheme for Bonnie is, we meet up with Bonnie and help her(by force) find the pearl. Read and Review.


	9. Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue 3

Here is the next part.

* * *

**Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue Part 3**

Later at night in the savannah and it's also raining out, Kovu and Kiara along with the 'passangers' had made it to the riverboat from before. Since it was raining, our heroes had to use tiny umbrellas to keep themselves dry.

"Here it is." Kovu said.

"Cool. Now to find Bonnie and get her out." said Raina. Just then they looked and noticed bear traps all over the front of the ship. "Oh dang."

"What's that?" asked Barbie.

"There are animal traps around the area." said Raina. Soon, they looked and saw Bonnie running from the ship, holding Buttercup tightly. As she made it through the dry grass, dodging the traps, a voice from inside the ship was calling.

"Bonnie, darling! Bonnie? Bonnie, you little brat, answer to me! BONNIE!" the voice said as Kovu, Kiara, Rex, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Barbie, Ken, Raina and Aaron looked closer to realize who the girl running is.

"It's Bonnie!" Barbie gasped.

"But who is she running from?" Woody wondered

Then, the mystery villain is revealed to be an old woman with short gray hair, hoop earings, a red choker, a green dress and gloves; she was Helga von Gutton and she had Ichy on her shoulder and Dil beside her.

"Trode! Get down here!" Helga called.

Running down to her was a tan skinned man with green eyes, earings, grey hair and beard and brown pants; his name was Trode, henchmen to Helga.

"What is it?" Trode asked.

"That little brat's escaping again!" Helga yelled. "Dil, Ichy, find her and bring her back."

"You got it." Dil said as she walked off with Ichy flying in front of her because Dil is blind and Ichy has to be her eyes.

"Oh man." Rex said. "Poor Bonnie."

"It's no use getting you guys over here. There's traps everywhere and if she might see us lions," Kiara sighed, "We'll be like everybody right now. In a cage."

"That's not entirely true, Kiara." Aaron said. "After all, Mafiafas cursed me and Raina to be tiny and the toys are small enough. All we have to do is release Bonnie, Buttercup, your parents and everybody else."

"You'll never get pass Trode. He guards the place." said Kovu.

"Well, we'll have to try." said Jessie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichy and Dil were walking/flying around because seemed that Bonnie had tried to escape because Helga had sent them to find her and bring her back.

"The little brat has got away again!" Ichy said. "That's the eighth time in two weeks. And today it's raining cats and dogs."

"And to think Helga would want her to be the one to find the golden pearl just because she can fit down the hole below Pride Rock." Dil said. "What are we? Babysitters?"

"Yeah, you bag of skin!" Ichy taunted.

"Who needs you?" Dil said.

"And who needs you!" Ichy said before he and Dil decided to seperate.

Unknown to them, Bonnie was hiding behind a tree with Buttercup, checking out to make sure Ichy and Dil didn't see them. "That was close, Buttercup. Helga would never catch us."

"Oh man. Please somebody rescue us." Buttercup mumbled to himself.

As she ran, Bonnie tripped on a root. This caught Ichy and Dil's attention.

"There she goes!" Ichy said as he and Dil ran to catch Bonnie.

* * *

Back at the ship, Kovu and Kiara watched as Aaron and Raina went through the traps like a maze.

"One more step and we're dead." said Aaron.

"Right." Buzz said as Rex dragged behind. As Rex moved, one trap snapped, but luckily, no one was caught or hurt. Aaron, Raina, Barbie, Ken, Woody, Buzz and Jessie shushed him.

"Do you wanna get us killed?" Woody asked. Rex shook his head.

"Muy bien." Raina said.

Just then, Buzz noticed something and said, "There's something going on out there." They looked closer and saw that Ichy was carrying Buttercup and Dil was carrying Bonnie who was pouting in her teeth.

"Why do you both have to go and spoil everything?" Bonnie glared. "Ichy, don't you dare get my Buttercup scratched or dirty."

"Don't worry, Princess, he won't." Ichy laughed evilly as he as he and Dil flew/walked off.

"Could it be?" Barbie asked.

"It's Bonnie!" Raina gasped. "Pobre chica."

"Come on." said Raina. "We haven't got time. We only got til moonlight."

"It depends on where you're at. We're in Africa and Bonnie's Mom in America. It's still afternoon where she is. So by the time we rescue Bonnie, it'll be morning here and it'll be night over there. Just in time to get the next puzzle piece." Aaron said. While it was happening

She, Aaron, and the toys ran to the ship and since they had a rope and anchor to climb up, Raina and Aaron flew to the window where they saw Ichy and Dil going inside the boat carrying Bonnie and Buttercup as they were greeted by Trode and Helga who are glaring at her.

"We got her, Helga." Dil said.

"Good work." Helga said. She then said to Bonnie, "What an annoying pest you've become over these past two weeks. I thought you were easy to handle at first, but this, this is the eighth time in a row you've tried to escape."

"Put me down, Dil!" Bonnie shouted before Dil dropped her and Bonnie fell with a thud on the ground. "Wrinkly old dragon."

Ignoring Bonnie's comment, Dil and Ichy glared at Trode. "We've done our payment, now you give us yours." said Dil as she and Ichy got close to Trode hungrilly, so to shut them up, the nervous henchmen fed them two fish. Bonnie then cradled Buttercup in her arms.

"Be ready by the time I come home to get the pearl." Helga said as she left the room. Bonnie stomped her foot and said, "I'm going to my room. THANK-YOU." she then stormed off with Dil and Ichy looking confused.

* * *

Outside, Raina and Aaron watched on as she said, "Poor girl." Aaron said. "We have to get Bonnie out of there today."

"You toys go and find out what the animals' fate would be. It's in the cellar room." said Aaron, pointing to a window below them. "We'll meet you at the balcony."

"It's scary in there." Barbie shivered.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Ken hugged Barbie.

"Oh, Ken." Barbie said.

Buzz opened up the window and signaled the other toys to come in. ASAP, Jessie, Woody, Rex, Barbie and Ken went in through the window. As Rex slid, he accidentally turned on the lights, revealing a bunch of lions, including Simba and Nala, a warthog Pumbaa, a meerkat Timon, and a hornbill, Zazu.

"What the heck is going on?" The meerkat said.

"Toys?" One of the lions scoffed scoffed. "Toys are going to save us?"

"No." Woody said. "Our friends Aaron and Jessy, the two tiny humans...for now are going to help you. We're helping them. Along with Kovu and Kiara."

"We come in peace." said Buzz.

"Kovu and Kiara? Are they alright?" asked Zazu. The toys could nod.

"Good...now that we're introduced," Timon said, calmly before saying, _**"GET US OUT OF THIS RATTRAP!" **_

"We're gonna try and get to it." Ken said.

"You sure that Raina and Aaron are going to help us?" Nala asked.

"The other question is what does this Helga want with you and Bonnie?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know." Simba said. "For one thing is that she's gonna give us the knife after that girl finds the golden pearl which is hiding under Pride Rock. No one ever found the pearl, but it'll be worth millions."

"So this Helga is going to kill you and do what?" Rex asked, nervously.

"I can't explain." Zazu said, "But-" He was cut off when Trode entered the cellar. Luckily, the toys had hidden themselves to protect themselves.

"Here you are, you scum!" Trode said as he shook the animals cages and then gave them their food sources. "This is your last night. For after Helga finds the pearl, you're all history." Trode laughed evilly before he shut the door."

"We'll never get out of here." said Pumbaa.

"Don't worry." said Woody. "We're gonna bust you all out of here even if it takes sunrise."

"I hope so, my friends." Rafiki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie looked out at the night sky as she started to sing while hugging Buttercup tightly while walking to the remembered the times she had before she was captured. Bonnie sighed and said to Buttercup, "Don't worry, Buttercup. I'm sure we'll be alright." Then she broke into tears. "I wanna go home." Unaware of this, Raina and Aaron climbed the rope of the ship while the toys opened a window from the bottom of the deck and climbed up with them.

Aaron, Raina and the toys made it to the deck, but the toys became in toy form so Bonnie wouldn't know that they're alive. "Bonnie? Bonnie." Raina said.

Bonnie wiped her eyes as she noticed Aaron and Raina, "Who are you? And you brought my other toys somehow. Where do you come from?"

"We found the bottle with your message and we're here to rescue you." Aaron explained.

"Did you hear that, Buttercup?" Bonnie smiled. "Our bottle worked!" She then asked, "Did you bring anyone big with you? Like the police?"

"No. It's just the two of us." Raina said. "And thank goodness you mentioned big, because that's what we have to be in order to reunite with me and Aaron's loves."

"Who are they?" Bonnie asked.

"Jessy Krelborn and Cedric Diggory." Raina said.

"Buttercup, it's been so long." Ken said as he and the other toys are talking to to Buttercup after two weeks of seperation.

"I know." Buttercup said. "All this lady wants is for Bonnie to go down that hole and find some stupid golden pearl."

"Golden pearl?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, she was gonna sell it off and make lion coats as a bonus." Buttercup said. This made the toys gasp.

"That's what she wanted to do to those poor animals." Barbie said.

"That mean harpy!" Jessie said. "How can we rescue them."

"It ain't easy." Buttercup said. "But I've got a plan." He then whispered the plan in their ears. All the while, Raina, Aaron and Bonnie were talking.

"Your mother's worried sick about you, Bonnie. And according to time, it's 1:00 am here, but your hometown it's 6:00 pm." Raina said.

"And you only have til moonrise to save me?" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I know it's late, but we have to escape tonight...now!" Aaron said.

"But I've been caught by Ichy and Dil. Look what Dil did to my dress!" She lifted up part of her dress to reveal teeth marks on it.

"Those monsters. Isn't there a way for us to get you home?" asked Raina.

"Yes." Bonnie said, pointing to a motorboat near the boat. "See there? There it is."

Aaron flew down and smirked, "Great idea. We'll also make it power up with magic to make it go faster than normal."

"We'll swipe it." Bonnie said. "I always wanted to drive it."

"Yeah, but Helga, Trode and Ichy and Dil might catch us and we might get in trouble." said Aaron, skeptical.

"Ichy and Dil are hard to get past. You have to lock them in a cage." said Bonnie.

"I already got Ichy's part covered...and I don't wanna do it." Raina said with a shudder.

"And I'll release the animals and put those beasts in a cage of their own." Aaron said. Soon they heard footsteps and the toys jumped into Bonnie's dress pocket except for Buttercup who jumped into Bonnie's arm before going into toy position.

Just then, Helga came to the balcony and grabbed Bonnie by the arm, taking her from the balcony of the ship.

"Come on, you little brat! You're going to find me the gold pearl even if it takes you all night." Helga said.

"You can't make me!" shouted Bonnie.

Bonnie however was dragged away as Woody, Jessie, Buzz, Rex, Barbie, Ken Aaron and Raina hid in Bonnie's dress pockets.

Aaron signaled to Kovu and Kiara that they'll be back and they have a plan.

"I hope you humans have a plan that works." Kiara prayed.

"I hope as well." Kovu said. He and Kiara ran to the ship and went to the window where they toys had went to.

"Mom, Dad are you in there?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara, is that you?" Nala asked.

"Yes, Kovu is with me too."

"Yes, these toys told us that Aaron and Raina are going to get us out of here." Simba said.

"You better tell them to hurry up in there. I don't want to be a feather scarf." Zazu said.

"Whatever we're about to come, you better tell those toys to tell those humans to get us out of here." Timon said shaking his cage.

"Relax, youong one. Remember, Kovu, Kiara, the help you might have may not look like you, but it's what's inside the person that counts." Rafiki told Kovu and Kiara who nod as if to understand him.

* * *

Later, Trode, Helga and Bonnie(with our heroes in her pockets and she was holding onto Buttercup) made it to Pride Rock where there was a hole on the bottom of it. It was so small that only Bonnie and our heroes could fit in there.

"Alright, you little pest, you are going to go down there and you're going to dig until you get that pearl." Trode said as she he gave her a shovel. "Understand and no whining or complaining."

As Trode set the bucket for Bonnie clung onto Buttercup she said, "I don't wanna go down there, and neither does Buttercup."

Helga fake tsks, "Oh, poor Buttercup." she snatched the unicorn doll from Bonnie. "I'll just keep him up here with me where he'll be safe."

"Give me back my unicorn! He's mine! He's mine!" Bonnie tried to take Buttercup back, but Helga pushed her making her nearly fall into the hole. Raina looked down and saw that it was one big hole and then at the moon which was starting to set and gasped.

Helga then snarled, pointing down at the hole, "You get down there and find me that pearl or you will never see this stupid unicorn again!"

Bonnie after hearing that was driven to tears, but worrying for Buttercup's safetly she said, "Okay, okay. I'm going." She goes into the bucket, crying as Raina comforted her. Once they were down to the bottom of the cavern, they went out of the bucket.

"Wheww. For a cavern it smells like wet socks down here." Buzz said, waving a hand in his face

"It's damp." Aaron corrected.

"Did she try to search for the pearl before?" asked Barbie.

"By the looks of it, no." said Buzz.

"It's scary here. Can we go home?" asked Rex, shivering from the darkness of the cave.

"Come on, we gotta find that pearl." Raina said. She used a pink glow as a light source for the group. Soon, they reached a part of the cavern where there was an X mark on it.

"Who in tarnation put an X mark there?" Jessie said.

"Some pirate I guess." said Barbie.

"Okay, Bonnie, I guess we have to dig." Raina told Bonnie, who nodded.

Bonnie held out the shovel and started to dig as Raina flew up to hear Helga yell, "Get moving, I haven't all night! Here anyways!"

"There's a rock stuck in the way." Bonnie called seeing that the shovel had hit a rock.

"I don't care, just move it!" Helga called.

"Let's dig." said Woody as he and the other toys started to dig along with Aaron and Raina, until they saw a rock there. They looked and beneath the rock, was a giant golden pearl. "Bonnie, we found it!" Raina said. Bonnie ran to the hole and said, "I found it, Helga!"

"Good girl. Bring it up here." said Helga grinning evilly.

Aaron, Raina, Ken, Barbie, Rex, Woody and Jessie examined it as Aaron said, "Mother of Pearl."

"Oh man! If it were ours, Barbie," Ken said, getting dollar signs for eyes, "We'd be rich!"

"Hello, no time for dreaming." said Woody.

Bonnie then used the shovel to lift up the rock as Raina and Aaron levetated the pearl to her. "We got it." Aaron said.

"Thank goodness." Bonnie said.

Suddenly, after Bonnie grabbed the pearl, the other rocks started to fall. "Rock storm!" Bonnie said.

"Come on, let's go!" Woody said.

"Help!" Rex said as one rock crushed his tail.

"Oh, Rex." Barbie said. She ran to his aid and she and Ken tried to pull the rock up. They pulled until they got the rock off of Rex. As they ran, Jessie got crushed by a rock and Buzz pulled it off and carried her bridal style before the toys caught up with Raina and Aaron used the magic to pull the toys to safety.

As they flew to catch up with Bonnie, Bonnie screamed as a rock scraped her in the arm. Luckily, she made it to the bucket in time and put the pearl in the bucket and then she, the toys, Aaron and Raina got in.

"I got it! I got it! Pull me up! Quick!" Bonnie screamed before Trode from above pulled the bucket up just before the cavern was closed off forever.

* * *

Back above...

Helga was yelling at Trode, "Hurry up, hurry up!"

"I am, I am!" shouted Trode as he kept pulling the rope. Once he pulled the rope of the bucket with Bonnie, the toys, Aaron and Raina on top, Helga only snatched up the golden pearl.

"At last! The golden pearl!" Helga smiled evilly holding the golden pearl up. Trode ran to see it accidentally letting go of the bucket making Bonnie, the toys and Raina and Aaron scream as they fell, but luckily, Bonnie held onto the hole, to prevent her and the others from falling in.

"Let me look at it." Trode said. Helga only make him have a brief peek.

"Hey! That wasn't a good look. Maybe we'll split the pearl 50-50." Trode said

"You idiot, cut up a perfect gem! Once I sell it, my fur coat line will make me rich. It's mine! It's all mine!" Helga laughed as she left.

"All yours? What about me you double crosser?" Trode snapped as he followed Helga.

"Time to take you home, sweetie." Dil said as she and Ichy appeared and Dil picked Bonnie up with her teeth.

"Put me down, Dil!" Bonnie said, struggling to get free while in the process dropping Woody, Jessie, Rex, Buzz, Barbie and Ken.

"Ah, shut up." Ichy said as he and Dil followed an arguing Helga and Trode back to the boat

Raina and Aaron used their magic to get the toys off of the ground. Buzz then said, "We can fly?"

"Crysta taught us yesterday. Now all we have to do is get Bonnie and the animals out of there...NOW!" Aaron said as he and Raina flew along with the toys back to the boat.

"Buttercup told us another part of the plan." Woody said.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next and final chapter to this episode is we all escape and get our next clue that'll led us to Jessy and Cedric. Read and Review.


	10. Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue End

Here is the final chapter to this episode.

* * *

**Episode 2: Little Heroes, Big Rescue Final Part**

A while later, Raina, Aaron, Rex, Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Barbie and Ken are back at the ship and they noticed that Helga had Trode and Bonnie against the wall, holding Buttercup who is praying for help and a knife.

"Don't move." Helga threatened. "If either of you follow me...your blood will be splattered along with the animals I'll make into coats!"

"You give me back Buttercup. You promised." Bonnie protested.

"Buttercup goes with me." Helga said evilly, unaware that Raina used a string to tie to one end of the doorway while Jessie did the other and they both held it tight. "I've grown attached to him."

As she snickered evilly, she tripped on the string, dropping Buttercup whose back started to glow sparkles. The toys and Aaron and Raina gasped. The pearl was hidden inside of Buttercup!

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine, but I feel kinda heavy." Buttercup said, rubbing his tummy.

Just then, Helga sat up and gasped, "The pearl! The pearl!" Bonnie caught Buttercup who went into toy form and ran off. Helga began to chase her, leaving Trode behind, but Aaron used his magic to trip her over. Woody, Jessie, Buzz, Rex, Barbie and Ken took the time to punch her face and whatnot

"The toys. The toys! They're alive?!" Helga screamed as she is beaten up.

Aaron and Raina smirked as Aaron said to her, "Your boss Mafiafas ain't gonna be happy about that, Helga."

"Tiny people!" Helga screamed. She tried to catch them and the toys, but Raina used her magic to carry Buzz, Jessie and Woody with her and Aaron, Barbie, Ken and Rex went the other direction to the room where the animals are. Rex saw a lit match and threw it aside in fright unaware that the room he threw it in was the gunpowder room.

Aaron used his magic to unlock the cage as Kovu and Kiara watched with smiles on their face.

"Thank you." Simba said. "You and Raina should hang out sometime."

"When we get big again." Aaron said. "Now cry freedom!"

Trode noticed this from below the deck and went, but the animals trampled all over him. "The animals are escaping!" Just then, Dil and Ichy started to chase them until they heard a whistle.

Ichy turned to see a female leg. Unknown to him it was from Raina who was groaning in disgust. Ichy wolf-whistled with his heart pumping, before Raina came out and said, "Come here!"

"Ichy, you idiot." Dil said as she chased Ichy who was about to grab Raina, but she used her magic to pull herself up. Once Ichy and Dil were in the cage, Woody slammed it shut. Aaron, Ken, Barbie and Rex went to Raina, Woody, Jessie and Buzz.

"You did it?" Barbie asked.

"Yup." Jessie said proudly.

"How'd you like to be in a cage?" Aaron joked as Ichy and Dil struggled to get free. They and the toys ran/flew off.

"How come I couldn't do the leg trick?" Barbie asked Raina who just shrugged.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara watched as the animals left the boat and smiled, happy that their family and friends are free at last. Raina and Aaron went to Kovu and Kiara as Kiara said, "Thank you so much."

"I was wrong about you two. Humans aren't so bad after all." Kovu said.

"Gracias, Kovu." Raina said. "Now to get Bonnie home."

"Good luck!" Kiara said as she and Kovu ran off with her parents and their friends. She flew to the riverboat where Bonnie and the toys are. Bonnie started the keys, praying, "Please, please start."

Aaron and Raina noticed an angry Helga jumping into the river and gasped. They used their magic and the boat started so quick that Helga could only reach the back end. Luckily Buzz stepped on her fingers making her scream in pain and let go. She fell into the water, but she grabbed a rope and started to ski on the water.

Suddenly, the boat exploded thanks to the lit match in the gunpowder room. Ichy and Dil were up in the air until they realized it and fell onto the ground. They noticed Trode(with his clothes tattered) hanging on a post and smirked evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helga was still skiiing trying to get close to our heroes when they notice they'll be heading back to the riverboat.

"The riverboat!" shouted Jessie.

Bonnie drove it the other way, making Helga's rope break. Helga screamed as she ended up on the same post as Trode. Buttercup pointed and laughed at them.

"We did it!" Aaron said as he and Raina high-fived.

"Two down, eighteen to go!" Raina added.

Bonnie and the toys cheered as they along with Raina and Aaron sailed off as Raina used her magic to make the boat go faster back home as the sun began to rise in Africa.

"There goes...my pearl!" Helga sobbed, sad that the pearl was gone.

Trode looked down and said, "Don't look now, but-"

They looked down and saw Ichy and Dil snapping at them. "Looks like we're gonna have you two for lunch." Dil said.

"Call the police already!" Helga screamed trying to dodge Dil's sharp teeth.

* * *

Back at Bonnie's house, like Aaron predicted it was nighttime. Potatohead looked out the door with his eye and sighed in relief that Bonnie's mom didn't return early, while Hamm was looking out the window

"Any sign of Bonnie?" Mr. Potatohead asked.

"No." Hamm sighed sadly.

"It's hopeless. Bonnie's mom will be home crying her eyes out for her lost little girl-" Just then, they heard Bonnie saying, "Mommy!"

"Bonnie!" Bonnie's Mom said as Hamm and the other toys looked out the window to see Bonnie hugging her mom who was crying, but this time with tears of joy that her daughter was returned home. Bonnie held onto Barbie, Ken, Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Rex who smiled along with Buttercup. Buttercup felt his stomach and smiled, happy that the pearl is no longer in it.

"How'd you return home doesn't really matter to me now." Bonnie's mom said as she hugged her daughter.

"Aaron and Raina saved me! They're tiny people who have to be big again." Bonnie said.

Aaron and Raina who were floating smiled. Raina was holding the golden pearl. They flew to the windowsill and said, "Mission accomplished."

"Thank you for returning our Bonnie home with us." Mr. Pricklepants said.

"And Buttercup. We missed having him around." said Dolly.

"You're welcome." Aaron said. "What to do with this baby of a pearl? I'm gonna give it to Hime for a present." Aaron said as he put the pearl in a purse that you put your money in.

"Mind if we take this?" asked Raina.

"Bonnie doesn't really use it a lot anyways." said Mrs. Potatohead. Just then, the moon shone and a ray of light shone and on the desk was another puzzle piece. Raina and Aaron went to it and saw that it had a picture of Raina, but only from the the left side of her face to her left leg.

"It's me." Raina said. "Where's the other side of me in this picture?"

"I think it has to do with our next adventure tomorrow." Aaron said.

"We better head off." Aaron said. "Thanks so much for everything."

"Thank _you_ for returning Bonnie and Buttercup to us." said Trixie. Aaron and Raina smiled before they flew off into the night.

* * *

End of Episode.

The next episode is where Aaron and I go borrowing with the Borrowers(the ones from the live action film). Read and Review.


	11. Episode 3: Borrowing Day wBorrowers 1

Here is the next episode. In case of you don't know which one I'm using, I'm using the 1997 version of the Borrowers for this episode. I'll do a parody of that and "The Secret World of Arrietty" in the future. Also, this is my first episode for the New Year. Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode 3: Borrowing Day With the Borrowers Part 1**

As the sun rose, the next day, Aaron and Raina are in a tree where they stopped to rest from last night. Aaron took the two puzzle pieces that they gained the last two days and put them in the purse.

"Okay, so our first puzzle pieces are Jessy and me, but only half of me." Raina said.

"We have only about 17 more days after this, we head to Mafiafas' lair and rescue Hime and Cedric." Aaron said. "And we gotta get new clothes too."

"Si." Raina said as she and Aaron noticed that their "clothes" were starting to wilt for flowers and leaves don't last very long. Just then they saw a house and smirked.

"Maybe our next mission would be in this house and we could find better clothes here. Though, it's kinda rude to invade other peoples' property." Aaron said.

"What do we have to lose?" Raina said as she and Aaron slid down the tree. After going through the street quickly since there was no cars coming...at this moment, Aaron and Raina went through the garden of the house they saw before.

"Wow. I never seen a garden

"What are we gonna do for clothes for a while?" asked Aaron.

Soon they spot a few dolls and smirked. A while later, Aaron and Raina looked in a mirror admiring the clothes that they took from two dolls. Aaron wore a blue Air Force shirt, an Alice blue tie, azure pants, baby blue socks and shiny Bleu de France shoes.

Raina wore a fandango princess dress with short puffy fuchsia sleeves, heliotrope lining, electric indigo socks and lavender blush Mary Jane shoes.

"Wait'll Hime sees me in this." Aaron said as he admired himself in the mirror.

"Yes. I can't wait til Cedric sees me in this costume." said Raina, twirling herself. Just then, the both noticed that in the mirror another girl their current size was dancing with a doll. She had red hair in two buns, a red dress with brown sleeves, brown pants pink shoes and a belt with lots of hooks. She was dancing with a doll like a dance partner.

"Who's that?" asked Raina.

"I don't know." Aaron said.

Just then, the girl bumped into her when they went up to her.

"Hey!" Raina, Aaron and the girl said.

"Wait, wait wait." said Aaron. "We're sorry."

"It's alright." the girl said. "Who are you?"

"Aaron and this is Raina." said Aaron.

"Name's Arrietty." said the girl Arrietty. "You're new around this area, are you? Are you an Innie or an Outie?"

"An whatie and a whatie?" asked Aaron.

"They're just terms for an outside and an indoor Borrower." said Arrietty.

"No. we're just under a curse." Raina said. "We'll explain later."

"We might need extra help today. Here you are." said Arrietty. She handed Aaron and Raina two belts of their own. "We borrow things like sugar, cookies and stuff people don't miss all that much."

"Why so much?" asked Aaron.

"It's our way of survival and we mustn't be seen by humans." Arrietty said. "Not like you guys."

"We are just cursed to be this state until 20 days are up." said Raina. Just as they walked into the kitchen, they looked up at the refrigerator.

"I have to get a cookie for my little brother Peagreen." Arrietty said.

Just then Aaron took a hook made a lasso gesture before he tossed it at the door before climbing up. Raina did the same.

"Are you sure this is how it works?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, it's just like how you beings say, "Rock climbing."" Arrietty called.

"Okay, okay." said Raina. They continued to climb up and to them, it was taller than ever. As they were climbing, the line on Raina's hook came and Raina fell, but she held onto the refrigerator door handle carefully. Arrietty could watch in shock. The hook fell and landed on the skirt of Raina's dress. Raina grabbed the hook and pulled, but it was hard.

"Curse this dress!" Raina said as she continued to pull until it ripped the bottom part of her skirt making it loose and reach to her knees. Aaron lended a string. Raina jumped onto it and climbed up until she reached the top of the refrigerator.

"That was...close." Aaron said.

They looked and saw the cookie jar. They climbed up it like spiders or crabs as Aaron opened the lid.

"I'm going in." Raina said. She dove into the bin. She looked and saw a chocolate chip and grabbed it.

"I got it!" Raina said.

"You did it. Now all you have to do is pass the cookie to your partner and then climb down." said Arrietty.

Aaron nodded and looked at Raina who climbed up with the cookie in her arm. She passed the cookie to Aaron who nodded and helped her up.

"We got it." said Aaron. They then use their hooks and prepared themselves to slide. As they slid, Arrietty smiled.

"You two are good for beginners." said Arrietty as Raina and Aaron landed on the floor and they hooked the hooks to the belt.

"Thanks." Raina said as she handed Arrietty the cookie.

"Come on. We mustn't let any other human beings see us." said Arrietty as they started to walk across the floor. They used their hooks to climb up the wall until they heard footsteps.

"Uh-oh. Someone's coming." said Arrietty. The three hid behind a hole in a picture frame in the wall as they see a fat figure come into the room.

Raina and Aaron took a peek at it though they and we can only see his shadow. And he was talking to someone.

"Listen, sir. You can't do this to us. We've lived in our house for years." said the other man.

"I know. It's been tough, but times are needed when they should be gone and flown by. Besides, your aunt's will ain't here. Unless you can prove to me that it does exist. I will not tear down your house." said

"Thank you." the man said before he went late.

"What does he want with the house?" asked Raina.

"I don't know." Aaron said as they listened in.

The mystery villain smirked evilly. "Former Congressman today, rich condominium owner tomorrow. If Occious P. Potter can build hotels out of old houses...so can I." With that, he laughed evilly as Aaron and Raina gasped in shock and followed Arrietty before he shut the door.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next part is where we meet Arrietty's parents, Pod and Homily and her boyfriend Spiller and we find out who the mystery villain is. Read and Review.


	12. Episode 3: Borrowing Day wBorrowers 2

Here is the next chapter to this.

* * *

**Episode 3: Borrowing Day with the Borrowers Part 2**

As Arrietty, Raina and Aaron walked down the crack in the wall, they went to a hole in the wall of a bedroom where the man and his wife were discussing about what the man was talking about.

"I just don't know how we're going to break the news to Becky and TJ. We've lived in this house for years even after they were born." the woman, revealing herself to have brown hair, blue earrings, a white shirt, a blue skirt and jacket and shoes; she's Jan Deitweiller.

"Plus, without my aunt's will, I don't know what we'll do to save it."said the man, who was revealing have glasses, brown hair, a white shirt, black sweater with no sleeves, black pants and boots; he's Stan Deitweiller.

"Where will we go?" asked Jan as she hugged her husband.

Aaron and Raina looked at each other and nodded, knowing that this was their next mission. But something was puzzling them. Who was that man who wanted to tear down the house?

* * *

Meanwhile, a black car was driving in the streets, killing a waterbug that was crossing it. The camera zooms up to reveal the person who was talking to Mr. Deitweiller. He was a obese man with grey hair, glasses, wearing a white shirt, a red bowtie, a grey jacket, pants and black shoes. This was Layton T. Mongomery.

"This'll be my biggest success yet. Forget Congress and honey trials! Hotels is in the making." Layton said to himself. "Let me get something to eat and I'll call the wrecking company to tear down that house." As he drove off, he laughed evilly.

* * *

Back at the house, Arrietty, Aaron and Raina walked through the walls until they reached a floorboard in the room of a boy who was playing with his toys. He was 12 and he had freckles, a white shirt, a green jacket, blue pants, white sneakers and a red baseball cap. This was TJ Deitweiller.

Raina and Aaron stopped to look at the boy just as his parents came into the room. They couldn't let these people lose their home.

"Aaron, Raina!" Arrietty called. "You coming?"

"Sure." Aaron said as he took the cookie before he and Raina followed Arrietty down and closed the floorboard. They went in to see a bunch of people Arrietty, Raina and Aaron's size there.

The first was a messy red haired boy wearing green clothing and he was carrying some gear; he's Spud Spiller, Arrietty's boyfriend.

The second was a little boy with messy red hair, brown overalls, boots and a yellow shirt; he's Peagreen, Arrietty's brother.

The third was a woman with curly auburn hair and and a red dress/jacket with boots; she's Homily Clock, Arrietty's mother.

The last was a man with curly red hair, a white seater, a bunch of gear on his belt and brown pants and boots; he's Pod Clock, Arrietty's father.

"Hi, Mom, Dad. I'm back." said Arrietty. She, Rain and Aaron put the cookie down and Peagreen ran to it and devoured it.

"Arrietty." Homily said, hugging her daughter. "I was so worried."

"Who are these guys?" asked Pod, giving both Aaron and Raina a noogie.

"This is Raina and Aaron. They're really humans under a curse." said

"Let me fix you a nice cup of tea and you tell us." Homily said as she sat Aaron and Raina down.

* * *

Later, after Raina and Aaron have told them everything, Aaron continued on from what he and Raina were really concerned about, "There's a family that's going to move and this guy is going to demolish it."

"He said something about the father having a will from his late aunt." Raina said. "Unless he can prove it to him, the house wouldn't be destroyed."

"Personally, I think he was lying. The lawyer I mean."

The Borrowers and Spiller just stared at them.

"Our mystery villain of the day?" Raina asked.

"We'd love to help, but we Borrowers mustn't be seen by humans...not that I mean you guys-" Arrietty was cut off.

"Arrietty, Raina and I have to help them. It's our next mission." Aaron said. "If we don't help them, our loved ones will be doomed."

"This'll mean we have to move again?" asked Peagreen.

"I guess." Pod says. "Start packing, family." He and the other started to get suitcases and such making Raina and Aaron glare at them.

"I'll help you pack." Spiller says. "Raina, Aaron, are you gonna help."

"Oh, we're helping...helping those humans." said Aaron as he and Raina ran out.

"Guys, wait!" says Arrietty as she follows them.

"Arrietty, come back!" Homily commanded.

* * *

Aaron and Raina ran to the floorboard and reached to the top. They saw TJ sadly playing with his toys. Just then, TJ picked them up, thinking they're action figures.

"This isn't good." Raina said.

"Hey, hey, put me down!" Aaron said. This made TJ's eyes widen, dropping the toys, Aaron, Arrietty and Raina.

"You talk?" asked TJ.

"We do." Aaron says. "No! We're not action figures."

"Who and what are you then?" TJ asked.

"We mean you no harm. This is Aaron and Raina." Arrietty said.

"And this is Arrietty." Aaron said. "She's a Borrower. An Innie to be precise."

"What are borrowers?" TJ asked.

"My mother, father, brother, boyfriend and I are all borrowers. We take things that you humans wouldn't miss like sugar, cookies, anything we need to survive." Arrietty explained.

"We heard that your parents have to leave because-" said Aaron.

"Don't tell me." TJ said in frustration. "It's that stupid Layton T. Montgomery's plan. I know the will is around here somewhere. Mr. Montgomery has been trying to take our house since...he failed the honey trials."

"Honey trials?" Arrietty asked.

"Never mind. There's no time. We have to pack up to leave." TJ said as he stood up and prepared a suitcase. Raina glared and climbed up the bedpost.

"Oh no, amigo. You're not going to leave because mi amigo and I are going to help you with this Montgomery guy."

"It's not easy. I don't even know where the will is." TJ said as he put some clothes in the suitcase.

Just then, the floorboard opened and Pod, Spiller, Homily and Peagreen climbed out and ran to the three tiny people and humans. TJ backed away in shock.

"I don't believe this." said TJ.

"You better believe it, brother." Aaron said.

"Human!" Spiller says as he prepared himself for battle, but Arrietty stopped him. "Spiller, he's not dangerous."

"Look, Arrietty. You know what you could've done?" asked Homily, shaking her daughter in fear.

"Mum, he's a friend." Arrietty said. "And we're gonna help him."

"You sure?" asked Pod.

"Can little people stop a human?" asked Peagreen, finishing the cookie that he ate.

"It's the only way." said Raina. "Unless TJ's aunt's will shows up to the people by tonight, then we're doomed."

"Doomed?" TJ says. "What do you mean?"

"Aaron and I are under a curse and if we don't complete this mission, we'll stay this way forever." Raina says.

"And the wrecking crew will arrive in a couple of hours." Pod says looking out the window. Just then, a hint of orange came catching Raina and Aaron's attention.

"Oh, dang!" Aaron says. "We don't have enough time." He turned to TJ and said, "We have to find your grand-aunt's will and fast!"

"Also, I have an idea to stall Mr. Montgomery." Spiller says. He turned to Arrietty, Peagreen and Raina and said, "You with me on this."

"Yup." Peagreen says. "TJ and Aaron will get the will and show it to TJ's parents." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where we prank on Montgomery and then he locks TJ up in his room, taking the will with him, but we get it out.


	13. Episode 3: Borrowing Day wBorrowers 3

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Episode 3: Borrowing Day with the Borrowers Part 3**

Meanwhile, at a fast food restaurant, Layton was calling the construction crew, "That's right." He said as he ate a burger. "I want you to go to the Detweiller's house and tear it down."

* * *

Back at the house, Arrietty looked to see Jan and Stan and TJ's sister Becky go out of the house and into their car. Then they went to the car to go out to the movers and tell them to get the trucks moving. She gave the signal as TJ gathered the Clocks, Spiller, Aaron and Raina in his palm.

"You all know what to do?" TJ asked.

"Aye." said Homily.

"Raina, I have a plan for you. I have to find that will." TJ said. He put Aaron, Spiller and the Clocks down before they left the room. Soon, they started to set up each trap. Peagreen started to cut some paper up into shreds as Homily pushed a fan on a moving table towards the kitchen door.

Spiller and Aaron put a can of peanut butter on top of the celling. Homily and Pod smiled at this until they and Arrietty heard a car horn.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, TJ who just put Raina inside a golden old music box, looked outside and saw Layton's car park in front of the house. With him were the construction crew.

"Now you stay here and I'll be right out." Layton said as he walked out of his car and then to the house door. Raina peeked out to see the sun almost reaching the setting point.

"Not much time left." TJ said.

"I know, TJ." Raina said.

"Where's the will?" asked TJ as he looked around, after putting the box down.

"I don't know." said Raina.

Just as TJ took another step, he felt a creak. He put the music box down and went down on his knees and looked to see a bit of his floorboard opened. He opened it and gasped. Raina peeked out and gasped as well. There was a piece of paper on the ground all tied up.

TJ picked it up and untied the ribbon to reveal something. He read it and smiled, "My great-aunt's will! We found it!"

"You got what?" said a voice. TJ turned around and saw Layton T. Montgomery standing by his door with an evil smirk. TJ gulped as he hid the will behind his back and picked up the music box.

"Mr. Montgomery. What I meant to say was I found this in my floorboard." TJ lied, getting up.

"What you got boy?" asked Layton.

"This is a music box, Mr. Montgomery. It's an heirloom passed down in my family for 10 generations." TJ explained.

Of course, Layton was impressed, but he noticed TJ drop the will on the ground and smirked evilly.

"I'll take these." said Layton taking the music box and the will. "Let's see how you'll like being with Mr. Wrecking Ball little boy." He then closed the door and locked the door.

"Let me out!" TJ shouted.

TJ pounded on the door as Layton took the will and the key and put it in his pocket. Hiding behind a flower pot, Aaron noticed as Peagreen said, "You get TJ out of there. We'll get the will and Raina would pull a distraction."

"Right." Aaron says. He turned to Arrietty and said, "Are you ready?" Arrietty nodded.

"That ol' trashhouse will be a condominium by any second." said Layton as he laughed. Then he started to turn on the key on the music box. The music box opened to reveal Raina in an orange gown with her hair in a ponytail posing as if she was going to waltz.

Soon Raina started to move like a robot as the box turned around like a robot as Doll on a Music Box was playing.

As Raina moved like a doll should, Peagreen and Arrietty reached into Layton's pocket and pulled the will out.

Raina stopped moving and the box closed. Layton looked at the music box, unaware that Aaron got the key out of his pocket and ran to the bedroom.

Raina then moved and pinched his nose. "Gotcha!" She then got out of the box and ran.

Layton was now mad. "Why you-!" He then said, "Well, no matter. I still got the-" As soon as he reached in to his pocket, he noticed. "The will! It's gone!" He then started to chase her, just then, Pod and Homily pulled the rug, making the lawyer trip over and fall and with a snap. There was a mousetrap on his nose. He glared and got up, only for Spiller pour peanut butter all over him.

"I'm gonna get you!" Layton shouted, not noticing the string connecting to the fan to the paper shreds and POOF! Layton was now covered in paper sheds as well.

Just then, he looked and saw the Clocks run off with the will. Peagreen blew a raspberry at him.

"Why those-!" Layton said as he started to chase them. However, Spiller was holding onto a string with a needle.

* * *

Outside...

"Mr. Montgomery?" asked the construction worker. Just then...what they thought was Montgomery, out came out the door...in their eyes was a monster with peanut butter and paper shreds. Of course it was Layton, still covered in peanut butter, paper shreds and Spiller had just poked his butt with the needle, making him scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The construction workers screamed. "A monster!" They ran to their cars/trucks and drove off.

"No, you idiots come back!" shouted Layton, but it was too late. They just went away never to come back. Layton was now fuming mad about this. He noticed the Clock family running and took out a jar and locked them up before taking the will. "You're too late."

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Will the Borrowers, Spiller, Aaron and I stop Layton. Find out in the final part of the episode. Read and Review


	14. Episode 3: Borrowing Day wBorrowers End

Here is the final part of the episode.

* * *

**Episode 3: Borrowing Day with the Borrowers Final Part**

Back with Aaron, Raina and Spiller, they had gotten the key and Aaron flew to the keyhole and said, "TJ! Are you there?"

"I'm there! You got the key or something!" shouted TJ.

"Yeah." Raina said as she put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door, freeing TJ. "Where's Arrietty and the others."

"By the looks of it, Layton has them outside and the will." Aaron said.

"I'm gonna need some help." said TJ. He took out a cellphone and began to call someone.

"I've gotta save Arrietty and the others." said Spiller as he ran out the door with Aaron and Raina flying behind him. Unlucky for him, Layton saw him and picked him up. "There you are, you little scamper. Think you can outfox me huh? Well you thought wrong."

He took the needle that poked his butt and was about to stab Spiller, but Aaron flew around trying to distract him, making him drop Spiller and the needle.

"You!" Layton shouted as he tried to catch Aaron. "I'm gonna get you! Come here, you little pest!"

"I ain't no pest! I'm a human like you, lard butt!" shouted Aaron. "And my friends are Borrowers." He then flew around Layton while blowing raspberries at him.

In the process, Spiller and Raina went to the jar and freed the Clocks. Arrietty kissed Spiller's cheek making him blush as they embraced.

"Thanks for getting us out of there." said Peagreen.

"Aaron's got the distraction." Raina assured.

"Keep 'em going, Aaron." Homily called as Aaron kept going around. TJ pushed as skateboard outside making Layton trip on it and fall down. Layton got up and glared as Aaron laughed. Spiller laughed along with him as Aaron used the needle and poked Layton's butt again, making him scream in pain.

The movers and TJ's parents had arrived. Once they were there, they were shocked at the sight of Layton and what's going on with him. Also, Aaron, Raina, Spiller and the Borrowers were gone.

"Mr. Montgomery, what in the heck?" Stan said.

"I's over! Those scavengers have ruined my plans to destroy the house with that brat TJ in it and-" Layton ranted out before he was confronted by the parents and the who are glaring at him.

"TJ? Destroy the house?" Jan asked in shock. "Layton T. Motgomery, you-"

"Why would I wanna-" Layton said.

"Better turn around." said Raina as she flew to Layton's nose and Layton turned around to see TJ on the roof with his friends Spinelli, Gus, Gretchen, Vince and Mikey are on the roof with balls in sling-shots.

"Wanna play ball?" TJ asked as he and his friends sling-shot the balls and hit them all over Layton one ball made him hit the will off of his hand.

"The will!" Layton cried.

"You get 'em son." Stan said as Raina flew and grabbed the will from him. The kids then took a vat of spicy hot meatloaf and poured it all over Layton who was screaming in pain. Jan and Stan shook their heads at this.

"Call the cops, Stan." Jan says as she took the will. "I'm sure he'll a pretty good explanation of it."

* * *

That night, after Layton has been taken to jail, the Deitweillers went to court to legify that the house is theirs for good and was approved. TJ laid in bed with Aaron and Raina and the Borrowers went into the floorboards. TJ decided to keep the Borrowers in his house as long as he keeps it a secret."Thanks for helping, mate." said Arrietty as she, Spiller and the family went into the floorboard and shut it.

"No problem." Aaron said as he went into a bed for a doll house while Raina went to a sleeping bag.

"Night, TJ." said Aaron. TJ nodded and went to sleep. Just then, before the two tiny cursed humans' amazement, the moon began to rise and then on Raina's sleeping bag was another puzzle piece. Raina stared at it. It was the other half of Raina's face and and her leg and she was holding a hand.

"What is it?" asked Aaron.

"It's the other half of me...and holding Cedric's hand?" Raina said. She took the other two pieces and when she connected the piece from yesterday and put it with the piece they got, the two pieces became one!

"Oh my goodness." Aaron said. "What the heck?"

"So that means, each time we connect two pieces, they become one." Raina tried to fit the Jessy one there, but it didn't work. "It doesn't fit. Oh well. Buenos Noches, Aaron."

"Buenos Noches, Raina." Aaron said before the two tiny people went to sleep, dreaming of their loved once and how to end their curse.

* * *

End of Episode.

The next episode is where we head off to the casino...to rescue the Sugar Rushers with the help of an old friend of my certain rival. Read and review.


	15. Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away 1

Here is the episode where we roll the dice on an adventure.

* * *

**Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away Part 1**

Back in Mafiafas' lair, Cedric put up a picture of Mafiafas on the wall while Jessy put a tally mark on the wall with a piece of chalk.

"I don't know about you Cedric, but I'd like to get away right now." Jessy said.

"I don't blame you right now." said Cedric. "But I'm hopeful. Raina and Aaron can do it. They can do anything."

"Yeah, no matter how tight a jam he's in, Kou will always find someway out." Jessy said. Just then, Mafiafas stepped into the room and used his magic to unlock Cedric's chain on his foot.

"Time for target practice, boy." Mafiafas said as Cedric and Jessy gulped. He then went to Jessy and licked her cheek making her shudder, "Soon my dear, very soon." he then took Cedric out of the room. Jessy could only cry at the mess she and her best friend's boyfriend are in.

* * *

Inside a casino in the bayou, we see people gathered around an arena with a dirt road and an electrical bob wired fence. There were placing their bets on not horses, but kart-racers. Inside there were kids inside candy made go karts. They are Vanellope Von Shweetz, Snowanna Rainbeau, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki, Swizzle Malarky, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Goyd Orangeboar and Taffyta Muttonfudge. For the gamblers, if one of them wins, they get any amount of money they get.

Suddenly, as they raced, Jubileena failed to make a turn and ends up crashing into Candlehead, Adorabeezle and Crumbelina.

"Ow! My head!" Jubileena shouted.

"Ow! My right arm! I think it's broken! Is there a doctor in the house?!" shouted Candlehead.

"My left ankle! I think it's sprained! Medic!" shouted Adorabeezle.

"Ow! My everything!" cried Crumbelina. "I wanna go home!"

The others try to stop to help, but they are yelled at by the crowed to ckeep raciing while some men drag the hurt racers away and to a cage with the words "Punishment/Loser Box" and the men pushed them in. The reason it was there: if any racer was unable to race or loses, gets sent there. After a while, soon after, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead and Vanellope were left. Vanellope's cart ran out of gas.

"Crud!" she said as the man dragged her and threw her into the punishment cage. After three more eliminations, Taffyta was the last one standing.

"The winner...Taffyta Muttonfudge!" said the announcer.

The people who rooted for her, cheered and hopped around, happy getting their money. Then a mysterious figure appeared before Taffyta and said, "Congratulations, Taffyta. Now...you and the others head back to the basement!" he shouted.

The men released everyone from the punishment box and they followed Taffyta back downstairs. The evil mysterious laughed evilly at this. "Soon, if one of them wins, off to Monte Carlo."

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun rose and Aaron and Raina had arrived at their destination: New Orleans!

"Si! There we are for our next mission, New Orleans!" said Raina. Aaron took out the puzzle pieces and hugged the Jessy one.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Aaron and Jessy were having a romantic moment together. Jessy hugged Aaron as she said, "You'll always be with me, Kou."

"Same with me, Jessy-Hime." Aaron said before kissing Jessy.

**End flashback...**

* * *

"Still miss Jessy?" Raina asked. Aaron nodded as he put the pieces away.

"The sooner we get these things overwith, the better." said Raina. They looked down and saw a cafe where a woman was talking to her daughter. They flew up and got a good look until they gasped.

The daughter was a 15 year old girl with long raven hair, a turquoise shirt and bow, blue skirt, white socks and black Mary-Janes.

"Stacy Hirano?" Raina and Aaron said as they flew to the table.

"Stacy, I'm going out for a while. You sure you can roam around the city by yourself?" Mrs. Hirano asked.

"Mom, of course I can! I'm a big girl now." Stacy said.

"Okay. I'm going to a job interview for dentistry." said Mrs. Hirano. "Have fun." She gave Stacy $1000(don't ask) and said, "Buy some lunch and don't do any gambling. Okay."

"Okay." Stacy said before her mom left. A waiter offered Stacy some beignets and Stacy paid a dollar for them. Stacy ate the beignets until she noticed Aaron and Raina by the table they were flying to.

"Oh my goodness!" she freaked out. She then panted and took a bag and started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Stacy. It's okay. It's us." Raina said.

"Raina, Aaron is that you?" asked Stacy, looking closely at them.

"Yeah. Who do you expect? Kim Possible and Jake Long? And we're tiny. The reason: we're cursed." Raina said.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"My mom's on a dentist interview and she gave me $1000 for me to go shopping. I was thinking of getting shoes and dresses and such." Stacy said. "Want to come along?"

Raina looked at the sun which is now at 8:00 and sighed, "Okay. However, Aaron and I have to do a mission before dark."

Stacy smiled and picked up Aaron and Raina and put them on her shoulders.

Stacy walked down the corridor with Aaron and Raina on her shoulders. However, they heard laughing and turned around the corner. They went down until they saw a fox and a cat talking. The fox wore a green top hat, a white shirt, tattered gloves, and a blue jacket.

The cat wore a purple top, a yellow jacket and green baggy pants.

"We'll show our boss that those kids will win tonight's race and ol' Honest John will give them some persuasion. One of them will be going to race in Monte Carlo, Gideon." said the fox. The cat, known as Gideon nodded in agreement.

"Kids. That must mean the Sugar Rush racers." Stacy said. "I've seen missing posters of them. Poor kids."

"That's our mission for today." Aaron observed.

"Let's head back to the casino." Honest John said as he and Gideon ran off.

"Casino?" Stacy said. "Oh no. No, no. Mom told me not to use the money on gambling."

"But what about those kids? They must be starving or something." Raina said. Stacy turned to the two scoundrels ran off to. She glared at them and followed with them as Raina and Aaron flying at them until they reached a big casino. The girl and the two tiny heroes then looked through the door to see people gambling away at slot machines and whatnot. They looked and at the bottom, they see a basement

"Please, get us out of here." Taffyta screams while Candlehead plays the harmonica.

Stacy shed a tear. With determination and such, Stacy turned to the two heroes and said, "We're going in." So, they opened the door to the casino and they went in.

* * *

A few seconds later, we see Stacy with her legs up in a pile of garbage with the two tiny heroes inside a can and other pieces of garbage.

"Well that was a bust." Raina said as she got out of a dirty can.

"Remind us to have another bath." Aaron said as he pulled some garbage out of his hair.

"I can't believe it. Those poor Sugar Rushers are in there...cold, helpless, confused." Stacy sighed as she got out and pulled a banana peel out of her hair. "But only boys get the best shot. So misogynic."

This gave Raina an idea, "If girls can't get the best shot...That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Aaron.

"We can dress Stacy like a boy and then she'll gamble with the owner of the casino then we'll get the Sugar Rush racers out of it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stacy.

"We're going to make you into a boy, Stacy...I mean...Hiroshi."

"Hiroshi?" Stacy said, confused.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where Stacy, I mean, Hiroshi enters the casino. Read and Review.


	16. Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away 2

Here is the next chapter to the gambling story.

* * *

**Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away Part 2**

A while later, we see Stacy going back to the casino. This time, she is disguised as a boy, according to Raina and Aaron's plan to get the Sugar Rushers out of there before sundown. Stacy, now at the moment, named Hiroshi was wearing a yellow baggy shirt, a red jacket, blue tinnies and a purple/green/white ski cap to hide her long hair in. Raina and Aaron were in her jacket pockets.

"You know the plan?" asked Aaron.

"Yup. Go in, get the Sugar Rushers and get out. And remember, I'm not just looking like a boy, not just acting like a boy, I'm being a boy."

"No girl talk until all this is over." Raina said before noticing the sun in the sky. "Don't worry. Aaron and I will help you out."

"Right. Remember, act like a boy." said Aaron. "Make some fighting moves, talk slang, the works."

Stacy nodded until she went through the door, only to be blocked by Honest John.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Shoot. Not again." Stacy thought before she remembered what Aaron and Raina said and then started to talk low like a boy, "Yo. The name is Hiroshi, I's from the southern part of the bayou and I'm not afraid of anything." She started to do some fist bumps in the air and pretended to punch around

"Are you 21?" asked Honest John.

"Yeah. I'm 21." said Stacy, still talking like a boy.

Honest John thought about this carefully.

"_Calm down, "Hiroshi."_" said Stacy to herself. Honest John shook 'Hiroshi's' hand and said, "Well, my boy, you certainly convinced me. Come on in." As he lead Stacy, Aaron and Raina in, Raina whispered, "Are we in?"

"Yes." Stacy said in her normal voice.

Stacy noticed a group of girls wearing high-heels and said, "Ooh nice shoes! Love those platforms!"

Honest John got so confused, "What?"

Aaron could only smack his face at this.

Stacy cleared her throat and talked in boy voice, "I mean, uh, that's whack, man! Those chicks must've spent serious bling-bling on those plats."

Honest John was really confused, "Are you sure you're 21? or even a boy?"

"What?!" Stacy/Hiroshi said. "You sick man." She punched him in the arm and said, "Of course I am what I says I am. I'm just as dill as a pickle to be here that's all."

Gideon looked around and thought there was money inside Stacy's pocket, so he was about to pickpocket her, but Raina who noticed smacked his hand, making Gideon take it out

"Perv." Raina said.

Stacy continued punching the air until a steam whistle is heard, catching Honest John's attention, "Oh, time for the next race. Hiroshi, my boy, make yourself at home." He and Gideon ran off. Stacy took the time to take Aaron and Raina out of her pocket.

"I know what to do." said Stacy. "Gamble at that race and you get the Sugar Rushers out."

"Let's hope so." said Raina.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rushers are in the basement, waiting for the next race and let me tell you

"What are we gonna do? I don't wanna race in this again." said Rancis.

"I've got garbage in my hair." Snowella said, getting a banana peel out of her hair.

Unaware of this, Raina and Aaron had found Gideon near the racer's track with the keys on his belt. They smirked, knowing soon after it was time, they get the keys to the gate once the racers are in and Gideon would be sleeping on the job, until one of them gets out. Taffyta tallied the marks to reveal they have been punished, which shows a lot.

Vanellope started to imagine herself and the other racers back home with Vanellope's friends Wreck-it-Ralph, Fix-it-Felix Jr. and Seargent Tamora Calhon waiting to hug them for being home.

Vanellope began to sigh sadly, before Honest John opened the door

"Get ready kids, for the race of your life." He grabbed Vanellope and then the other Sugar Rush racers followed him reluctancy, Candlehead started to pray quietly, "Please have someone save us."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is that we get the Sugar Rushers out of there, we reveal the mystery villain and Stacy plays the game for life.


	17. Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away 3

Here is the chapter where we reveal our mystery villain.

* * *

**Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away Part 3**

Meanwhile, Stacy, I mean, Hiroshi was looking at the casino slot machines and said, "Okay, I think I can do something til the race starts." she noticed a woman wearing a nice dress and said, "Nice dress."

The woman turned to 'him' and said, "Oh, thanks. I bought that yesterday."

Stacy went away and said, "Note to self: buy that dress when we get out of here." She slapped herself in the head and then said, "Right. Act like a boy. Act like a boy."

Outside the casino were two women, a man, a alligator and a firefly. The woman was a 19 year old African American woman with raven hair in a ponytail, a yellow dress with a white apron, black shoes; she's Princess Tiana.

The other woman was 18 and she had short blonde hair, a pink cat and a pink dress and shoes; she's Charlotte "Lottie" LaBouff.

The man had tan skin, dark brown hair, a tan vest, pants, and cap and a white shirt; he's Prince Naveen of Maldonia, Tiana's husband.

The alligator was called Louis and he was carrying a trumpet which he called Giselle.

The firefly had red hair, crooked teeth and a Cajun accent; he's Raymond, Ray for short.

"Dem poor chillin." Ray said. They too had heard about the Sugar Rushers' abduction and they decided to help get them out as well. However, they didn't know that Aaron, Raina and Stacy were there as well.

"Stromboli's making them work too hard." Louis says.

"They could get killed, the poor dears." Charlotte said.

"Relax, everyone. We're just gonna need some help and we're gonna get them out of here." Tiana assured.

"Hiroshi! Hiroshi!" called Aaron as he flew around trying to find Stacy, I mean, Hiroshi in time.

As Aaron flew around, he noticed the princess, prince, alligator, outside and said, "Tiana, Naveen, Charlotte, Louis, Ray!"

"Cap!" Ray said as he flew to him.

"Aaron. How are you?" said Tiana.

"Fine. Raina and I are trying to get the Sugar Rushers out by sundown." Aaron explained.

"That's exactly what we're doing. If they don't make the race, one of them's gonna die." Ray said.

"Die?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah. The loser will die a painful death while the winner heads to Monte Carlo." Louis said.

"Monte Carlo?" Aaron said.

"The sun's going down." said Charlotte pointing to the sun which is starting to set.

"Oh no!" said Aaron. "We've gotta get the Sugar Rushers out of there and fast. Otherwise Raina and I will be tiny forever. You guys go in and form a distraction."

"Got it." Naveen said.

Aaron flew back and continued looking on, "Oh, Stacy, where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacy was pretending to fight in the air again until she bumped into a obese man with a black beard, a green shirt, dark green pants, black shoes and a red vest.

"Boy." Stacy finished.

"And who are-a you?" he asked in an Italian accent.

"I'm Hiroshi. I'm new to this place." Stacy said, still trying to be on her best 'boy' behavior.

"You were looking for my-a latest moneymaker: The Sugar-Rusher Race-a." said the man. "The name is Stromboli. Let's talk."

As they walked, Stacy asked, "The Sugar Rushers? Were they here long?"

"Oh no. I stole them last week. After Pinocchio left making me bankrupt, I moved here and started a casino on my own. Now I'm rich and I'll soon be richer." said Stromboli.

"There's that no-good Stromboli." said Naveen as he and Tiana(now holding a tambourine) entered the casino. "Luckily, the old goat doesn't know that he has a new band playing at the club." On that, he had disguised Charlotte as a lounge singer, Ray as a harmonica player and Louis as a trumpet player.

"Naveen are you sure this is gonna work?" Tiana asked.

"Trust me, Tiana It will work." He hugged his wife and then said, "I promise." They walked up to the stage and Charlotte started to sing a smooth Count Basie esque song that the authoress can't find as of this moment.

While that's happening, Raina had just managed to get the key from a sleeping Gideon and open the door.

"Raina. Are you alright?" Aaron asked as Raina flew over to him.

"Si. The Sugar Rushers are tuning up their engines. I overheard from Honest John that once one of them wins, he or she will go to a casino in Monte Carlo and do the same thing for eternity. Luckily for me, I opened the door, for when they finsh up...zoom! They're out of here." Raina said.

She then turned to Tiana and Naveen and said, "Guys. How are you doing?"

"Fine, but no time to explain now. We have to get them out." Tiana said.

"Yeah, but Stacy's going to make a bet on them." Raina said.

"Is she out of her mind?" Naveen asked.

"I know. We dressed her up as a boy in order to get in." said Raina.

"How's distraction?" asked Aaron.

"Distraction? What distraction?" Raina demanded.

They looked to see that Charlotte had just finished a last song. The crowd cheered as Charlotte got off the stage. Louis and Ray were still on trumpet and tamborine and, as much as the crowd loved it, Stromboli was starting to have enough of this.

"Enough of this! Time to start the race!" shouted Stromboli. He pulled a lever and soon the racer's track lit up again. "Well, Hiroshi. How much-a you want to bet-a?"

Stacy looked concerned. Her mom told her not to gamble, but she wanted to get the Sugar Rushers out of there and Aaron and Raina are coming up with a plan with Tiana, Naveen and the others. "$45 for Vanellope Von Shweetz."

"You got a deal." Stromboli said taking the said amount of money from Stacy.

They soon watched the race. The racers started screaming as they were doing the same thing the were done, but unknown to them, Raina took the key from Gideon and started to open the door for them to escape. They looked up and saw the tiny heroes who are with Stacy and are glaring her. Stacy shrugged.

"You like?" Stromboli asked.

"Uh, yeah. Those kids are packing it!" said Stacy.

"Go, Candlehead, go!" a patron said, but by accident, he stepped on Stacy's foot.

"AAAAHH!" Stacy screamed in pain. When everyone heard it, it was a girl scream. 'Hiroshi' gasped at this and covered 'his' mouth. She then said nervously in a boy voice again, "I'm very sorry about that. I need some fresh air so...I gotta go."

Just before she left, Gideon grabbed her shirt collar as Honest John takes off her hat to reveal her bow and her long raven hair.

"Oh dang." Raina, Aaron and the Sugar Rushers said while Stacy smiled nervously. Tiana, Naveen and Ray smacked their forehead and Charlotte and Louis sighed.

"Hiroshi...is a girl?" Honest John asked in shock.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The final chapter is about the gamble for life and death and money while Tiana calls the police. Read and review.


	18. Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away End

Here is the final part of the episode.

* * *

**Episode 4: Gambling Away to Get Away Final Part**

Where we last left off, Stacy's identity has finally been revealed.

"I can't believe it! A teenage girl in my casino!" Stromboli said.

"My name is Stacy Hirano. I did it to save the Sugar Rushers. You mistreated them, you make them do something they don't wanna do and I'm gonna get them out of here." said Stacy.

"Yeah, but she's a girl." the other gamblers said. "Teenagers aren't allowed here." Raina, Aaron, Charlotte, Louis, Tiana, Naveen and Ray knew that she'll need help and fast. Charlotte went in between the crowd and Stacy.

"Fellows please, what she also mean is gambling is her passion." Charlotte said, trying to give her some help. "Please, shall we let this bona-fide teenager play?"

The bad guys look and then shrug. The good guys cheer at this.

"55, the last of my money for Vanellope Von Shweetz!" said Stacy with a sad, but determined look.

"It's-a deal." said Stromboli shaking the girl's hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here in seconds flat." said Raina as she flew over to Taffyta.

"Thanks, little girl." Taffyta said.

"On your mark! Get set..." Honest John said. Gideon blew the whistle and the race started up again with everyone watched. Stromboli went over and smirked evilly while pressing some buttons. Stacy gasped and tackled him.

"You will-a not interfere-a!" Stromboli said.

"Not a chance!" shouted Stacy.

At the racing center, the Sugar Rushers dodged every boobytrap and Vanellope looked to see Candlehead and Rancis slip and fall off their carts. Soon, a boulder appeared out of nowhere and rolled to our victims.

Vanellope gasped and got out of her cart.

"What is she doing?" Honest John gasped.

Vanellope walked over and threw her cart at the boulder before pulling Rancis and Candlehead out. However, just before they could go, the boulder went over and crushed Vanellope's leg, making her scream and let go of Rancis and Candlehead.

Aaron and Raina flew over and made the rock disappear and before you know it, she used her magic to make Candlehead, Rancis and the other Sugar Racers fly away from the track. Soon, Vanellope was the last one standing and she was starting to limp carefully.

"This is torture!" Charlotte said.

"I'm gonna call the police." said Louis. Ray took a cellphone and started to dial quickly 911. Louis took the phone and then called, "Hello..."

As Louis talked, everyone gasped to see Vanellope reached the finish line by limping there. Stromboli then approached her. "Congratulations, Vanellope."

Vanellope got up and glared at him, "Yeah. I won. But I won something better...compassion."

Stromboli scoffed before he said, "You's-a going to Monte Carlo." Stromboli took Vanellope by the hoodie and was about to drag her out the door, but Ray noticed this.

"A bug's gotta do what a bug's gotta do!" Ray shouted as he flew up Stromboli's nose making him drop Vanellope. Stromboli smacked his head, then he blew his nose making the firefly come out covered in snot and fly backwards.

"I gotcha." Aaron said as he caught Ray.

"Thanks, bro." said Ray.

Soon after, the police came in and said, "Nobody move." Everybody did. Soon later, everyone pointed at Stromboli whom Raina had beaten in the eye smiled nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. We've been looking for you for months." the cop said while Raina and Aaron high-fived.

* * *

A while later, the police had taken Stromboli to jail and all the money was given to the people including Stacy who got her $1000 back.

"Thanks guys." said Stacy to Aaron and Raina who smirked. "Better go to my mom and tell her everything."

"She's not gonna be happy about that. You know that." Aaron said.

"I know. I'll also explain that I was going to shop for dresses and such. See you." Stacy said before she left.

"Bye, Stacy and thanks." said Aaron called.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for everything." Tiana said as she and Naveen and the Sugar Rushers came to them.

"No problem, Tiana." Aaron said.

"Now to take you guys home." said Naveen.

"Thanks for saving us you guys." said Rancis. "You gotta see us rush at Sugar Rush sometime."

"We could but we're booked." Aaron said. "Next time though." Naveen and Tiana began to escort the Sugar Rushers to a carriage before they and Charlotte went in and rode off. Louis and Ray were left.

"You two are very brave. And you did it.

"If it weren't for Stacy, we wouldn't help them out." said Raina.

Just then the evening star, Ray's crush Evangeline started to glow bright.

"Look, cher, cap" Ray said. Then a glow appeared before it glowed to reveal a puzzle piece. "Evangeline has given you a gift." said Ray as Aaron and Raina stared at the piece which then revealed a picture of Cedric's head/body. Raina tried connecting it to her piece iwht her on it and like before it glowed until it became one.

"We did it. Only 16 more to go." Aaron said. He and Raina smiled and they looked up at the moon which started to glow bright in the night.

* * *

End of Episode

The next episode is where Aaron and I go Hoodwinked style with the HEA agents to solve a mystery again. Read and Reviews.


	19. Episode 5: Raina, Aaronthe Beanstalk 1

Here is the first part of this next episode.

* * *

**Episode 5: Raina, Aaron and the Beanstalk Part 1**

We see a club called _"The Beanstalk" _which was hosted by the Giant high above the beanstalk in his castle. We see rhino henchman acting as body guards/bouncers of the place. One of them was carrying a box of math books and puzzles and don't forget the snacks!" he said.

The other henchman asks confused, "How come we have to keep feeding that little brat?"

"Because her math skills are precisely what the boss needs to keep his club up and running, saves trouble of hiring more people to keep the club up and running. Now shut up and feed the kid!" The henchman with the books then left.

Soon, a beautiful woman like figure came out making the rhino henchmen drool. She turned to one of them and said, "Thanks for letting me in and taking care of Jackie" The rhino henchman could only laugh stupidly. As she walked away she smirked evilly, "Jackie is in a new place now and once she's there with the Giant, he'll pay me an tremendous amount for her services."

Unaware of this, four agents were over at the bar watching this. They were from The Happily Ever After Agency or the HEA for short.

The first was an average young man about 25 years old with brown hair, glasses, hazel eyes, a full-body black HEA uniform in a tactical vest with the white words that reads HEA on it. This was JDS916GUY, JDS for short.

The second was a humanoid wolf wearing a blue sweater; he's Wolf.

The third was a 14 year old girl with short brown hair, a white shirt, blue pants and grey shoes and a red hood; she's Red Puckett known as Little Red Riding Hood to those in the fairytale world.

The last one was a squirrel wearing a red vest and a bowler hat; he's Wolf's partner in-schemes Twitchy.

"Who is this mysterious person. She didn't get into club with a recipe, but why?" Red said.

"Beats me." JDS said, but he, Red and Wolf noticed Twitchy drooling.

"Twitchy! Twitchy!" shouted Wolf.

"Sorry, boss. I-was-uh,-cleaning-my-ears!" Twitchy said in his usual hyper voice. JDS smacked his forehead.

"We're gonna need help on this case to get Jackie out of there. And we can't do this alone." Red said. "Plus, my granny's doing other business as of now."

"I know who can help." JDS said, pressing a button.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun rose as Aaron and Raina flew around, figuring out what to get for breakfast.

"Man, we only got 15 adventures after this and then it's back to our loves." Aaron said.

"Si, Aaron. However, who's going to summon us for help this time?" Raina asked. "Man, I'm so hungry right now." They saw a satellite at some station next to a beanstalk and flew over to it. Someone climbed out. It was a humanoid frog with a thin mustache and legs and a black tux.

"Nicky Flippers!" Raina and Aaron flew over to him.

"Ah, Aaron, Raina. Good to see you again. And why are you so small?" he asked.

"No time to explain. However we got a signal from your station and we have to find out what it is and do it by sunset." Aaron said.

"The HEA agents need your help. The giant has a new lackey by the name of Jackie who has been brought in by the rhinos and it looks like she doesn't wanna be there. However, it's maximum security and Granny Puckett's recipe can help get them in. Unfortunately she's busy at the moment." Nicky explained.

"Don't worry, Mr. Flippers, we can make something. I have been known for having a sweet tooth." Raina giggled.

"We have already got magic on our last adventure, however-" Aaron explained, but Nicky cut him off.

"You can't use it to bake this recipe and to get to the beanstalk, you're gonna need these." Nicky took out two balloons and tied each one around Aaron and Raina's waists. Soon the two tiny heroes began to fly up towards the sky.

"Good luck, Aaron and Raina." said Nicky.

"Gracias/Thanks." Aaron and Raina said as they flew up. Unaware of this, the voluptuous woman villaness watched.

"So, they think they con stop me?" the villainess said. "We'll see about that." she then disappeared.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where we make the recipe, enter the club and see Jackie alone and figure out a plan to rescue her. Read and Review.


	20. Episode 5: Raina, Aaronthe Beanstalk 2

Here is where we come up with a plan to get Jackie out of here.

* * *

**Episode 5: Raina, Aaron and the Beanstalk Part 2**

A while later, the balloons took to the castle where JDS and the HEA agents are.

"Raina, Aaron? Is that you?" JDS took out a magnifying glass to see them.

"Hey, JDS!" Aaron said as Red took scissors and cut the balloons off them.

"You guys look small. What happened?" Wolf asked.

"Mafiafas cursed us. So why are you here?" asked Raina.

"We're here to find Jackie. The Beanstalk has become popular the last three days." Red explained. "Granny's out as of this moment, so we're going to find out what it is."

"And Aaron and I have until moonlight to do it." said Raina.

"Let-me-guess,-if-you-don't-you'll-be-tiny-forever ?" Twitchy asked.

"Worse. Mafiafas will kill Cedric/marry Hime." Aaron said.

"Oh. That's bad." JDS said.

"Nicky told us that we have to make a recipe to get in...without the powers Crysta gave us days ago. Do you know of a brownie recipe or something? Something your granny would make, Red?" asked Aaron.

"I know that recipe." Red said as she took some ingredients and Twitchy took a bowl.

"Let's get to cooking." Wolf said. And cook they did with Red pouring milk, Aaron putting flour, Wolf putting eggs, Twitchy putting sugar and JDS putting chocolate in it.

"I hope the Giant likes sweet food." Raina said.

"I have an idea on how we can get in though." Wolf said.

* * *

A while later, the HEA were dressed as thugs with Aaron and Raina flying by them. Raina was carrying a plate full of chocolate brownies with white frosting and pink/red sprinkles.

"You sure this'll work, Wolf?" asked Aaron.

"Trust me." said Wolf. They walked up to the castle and entered it to reveal that the place was packed.

"Holy...guacamole!" Raina said.

"It looked like the Beanstalk has became popular since the last three days...or less." said JDS.

"Only I wonder where this Jackie is so she can tell us what is making the place popular." said Raina.

Soon, a rhino henchmen went to them. "What's that you got there."

"We...brought a present for the Giant. Granny Pucket's brownies." Raina said.

The rhino henchmen took a brownie and ate it. The HEA agents, Raina and Aaron prayed until the rhino henchman said with a smile, "The boss won't mind letting you in." He picked them up "Any friend of Granny Pucket is a friend of mine."

The villainess in the shadows smirked at the brownie recipe Raina was holding. "The boss will love this. I'll release him from jail after my payment from the Giant." she disappeared into the shadows.

The rhino henchmen went over to a giant with black hair, a red shirt,a blue jacket and pants and a gold ring; this was the Giant. In respect, Red and Raina kissed his ring.

"What have you brought me?" asked the Giant.

"These thugs. They have Granny Pucket's special brownies." said the rhino henchmen putting the guests and Raina put the brownies down.

"Well, I need some to keep the place going, thanks to Jackie." said the Giant. "Welcome to the Beanstalk!"

"Jackie? What does he want with Jackie?" Aaron asked in quiet. Just then he saw a hole in the ceiling and in curiosity, wondered what is up there. He predicted there should be an attic and Aaron flew up to the hole. It was an attic.

"I was right." He then looked and saw a 11 year old African American girl with black hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon, a yellow shirt, a blue skirt and sneakers in a cage doing math and doing the profits for the club; this was Jackie.

"There she is." Aaron said. He looked at the sun and said, "Haven't much time."

He flew down and said, "She's in the attic. She's being held a prisoner."

"Good." JDS said. "Time for us to get there." Before they could do it, the Giant stop them.

"Where are you going? The party's just begun!" the giant laughed and slapped the gang on the back, making them fly across the room, but Raina and Aaron used their magic.

The rhino henchmen offered them a variety of food. Luckily, thanks to the brownies, they were treating them like kings(and queens). However, Raina and Aaron were more concerned about getting Jackie out of there and finishing up their mission. They looked outside and saw the sun about to set.

"Have a drink!" said the rhino minion, offering them a big mug of root beer. Twitchy and Wolf began to drink from it, but JDS and Red along with the tiny heroes rolled their eyes.

"Alright, JDS, you, Red and Aaron find Jackie and get her out." Wolf said. "We'll handle the giant and stall him."

Soon, Raina noticed the seductive villainess and gasped. "Oh, and just in case..." Raina magically put blindfolds on Twitchy and Wolf.

"I can't see a thing!" Wolf said.

"Me-neither." Twitchy said.

"The villainess is very seductive. So I'm blindfolding you and Twitchy so you can't be tempted." said Raina.

"Good thinking, Raina." Red said. Aaron used his magic and he, Red and JDS flew up to the attic.

"Remember, all we have to do is find out about why he keeps Jackie. Then, they'll get her out and we're home free." Raina explained.

"Easy-peasy,-Raina." Twitchy said.

Just then, they bumped into the mystery villainess. "Sorry miss." said Wolf. Raina smacked her forehead.

"Why do they have those blindfold on?" She said. "No need." She removed the blindfolds on Twitchy and Wolf. Though we don't see it, but Wolf and Twitchy could feel seduced. Raina rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" asked the villainess, dragging Wolf and Twitchy to a bar table.

"Well, you gotta do everything yourself, huh?" Raina said to herself. She then flew to the table where the Giant is.

"Excuse me?" she said. "But I wanna talk to you about Jackie."

* * *

Meanwhile, the villainess was talking to someone. "Yes, I've got the wolf and the squirrel. Don't worry, they won't be knowing...long." She smirked evilly at a lovestruck Wolf and Twitchy before the person on the other line smirked evilly as well.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where we reveal the villainess and rescue Jackie, only for her to be captured along with the HEA agents and we find out what's really going on. Read and Review.


	21. Episode 5: Raina, Aaronthe Beanstalk 3

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Episode 5: Raina, Aaron and the Beanstalk Part 3**

JDS, Red and Aaron went up to the attic and JDS and Red use their acrobatic skills to go onto the top of the ceiling and held on. "There's Jackie like I said." said Aaron, pointing to Jackie in her cage. She finishe

"Poor girl." JDS said.

"I know, we have to get her out of here. A fellow member of the Sister Hoods is to never leave a fellow capturer behind." Red said.

"And to end my curse, I have to do my mission." said Aaron.

"Let's face it Jackie." Jackie said to herself. "You get some food, you get at least...a quarter an hour, and you have all the text books you want." She then groaned, "What am I thinking? I don't wanna work at the Beanstalk anymore. On the other hand, If I leave, the giant will eat me. No. Eaten or not, I wanna go home."

Jackie looked out the bar windows from her cage and sighed. Jackie took out a picture of her and her friends Matt, Inez and Digit and sighed sadly. Red and JDS nodded to each other as Aaron whispered a plan to get her out of the cage.

JDS and Red jumped on top of the cage making Jackie gaps. She noticed and looked and saw JDS, Red and Aaron in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aaron. These are JDS and Red of the Happily Ever After Agency." Aaron said. "We're here to break you out."

"You look tired." Red said. "You've been working way to hard."

"I know." said Jackie.

"How'd you get here?" asked JDS.

"Well, this lady came and offered me a job cause I needed to find a summer job..." Jackie began.

* * *

"So, she came and brought Jackie over." the Giant said as Raina listened in. "I thought, forget about it, but she needed a lot of money. Plus my club was going out of business."

* * *

At the table, the villainess gave Wolf and Twitchy a candy cane as she told, "So, I said, "Sir, oh, sir, take this girl in for a day of work and you pay me in one bag of gold coins." So, he agreed..."

* * *

"...The next thing I knew. The Giant was going to eat me unless he had me do the profits. His henchmen always fetched me snacks which usually consists of something nasty and text books..." Jackie continued.

* * *

"However, the chick was a fox. Made my men seduced. She looked like she had a history record for doing the job, but it felt like she didn't want a man at this moment..." the Giant continued.

* * *

"I felt like I was hungry...for power...for something..." the villainess continued.

"What was really important to him/her/me, was the recipe for Granny's special Chocolate brownies!" Jackie, the Giant and the villainess said at the same time. This made Aaron, Raina, JDS and Red gasp.

* * *

"That's what he wants." Aaron said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you home." said JDS. He unlocked the cage and climbed onto his back. Soon, he, Red and Aaron did their moves to get down from the attic, but Aaron had to use his magic to levetate them quietly so they won't make a noise. They saw Raina fishing talking to the giant.

"Thanks for your time." she flew and then she said, "The mystery villainess is a woman? Oh my goodness. And she seduces men so that means..." she, Jackie, Aaron, Red and JDS looks down at a lovestricken Wolf and Twitchy.

"I gotta go." the villainess walked away.

"Guys," Red whispered. "Snap out of it."

"I'll handle it." Raina sighed. "She flew over and shouted in Wolf and Twitchy's ears, _**"SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU IDIOTS!" **_

At this, Twitchy and Wolf snapped out of their daze and saw Raina who pointed to the brownies taken by the mystery villainess.

"Hey!" said Twitchy, before some giant spilt the root beer, all over the room, washing Wolf, Twitchy, Raina and the mystery villainess across the room. Luckily, Twitchy took the brownies from the mystery villain. Unluckily, it made them reveal their identities.

"I don't believe it. It's Wolf and Twitchy of the HEA." the Giant said in disbelief.

"Hi." Twitchy said nervously. He looked up and saw Aaron, Red and JDS(who was carrying Jackie) going down. His rhino henchmen took them and Raina flew over. "Busted."

"Big time." Red said as the Giant pulled off her and JDS's disguises.

"And his little sidekicks Red and JDS916Guy." said the Giant. "And look, little fairies to help them out?" They laughed at the joke.

"Don't make fun of us, you scum!" shouted Aaron.

"You'll never have the secret to my granny's brownies." said Red.

The Giant looked all around and then laughed. "You crazy? Of course not. I would never ask your granny or steal her recipe."

"Wait. If you didn't do it. Who did?" JDS said.

"Yeah, I guess the snake was heading out that way." said Wolf pointing to the mystery villainess who was about to head out the door. Aaron and Raina flew over and used their magic to stop the Mystery villainess, before removing her cloak. It was a light green skinned woman with long pink hair, a diamond crown and earrings, green eyes, antennae, a black lipstick, a white/blue jeweled mini dress, gloves, ankle bracelet and white boots.

"Princess ManDie!" Jackie gasped.

"That's right." Mandie said. "I was the one that made Giant hire Jackie to work for him so I can have the money to release my boss. You see, we both needed the secret ingredients for these brownies so I seduce every male chef who is associated with Granny Pucket into telling me, but they care about my looks. However, not the case. The boss needed this so he can plan his big break."

"You'll never get away with this, Mandie!" Aaron said.

"Try to stop me." Mandie said as she took the brownies and left.

Jackie was about to enter the door when the giant said, "Jackie, you get back in that attic now!"

"Sorry, Mr. Giant. I quit." Jackie said.

With that, the HEA agents and the tiny heroes along with Jackie managed to chase after her, leaving the patrons of the club shocked.

"Wow, boss. Making a little girl do your work. I don't think so." said the rhino henchmen. "So long." They along with the patrons left the place, leaving the giant stunned. His club, ruined. His best employee, gone. Everything he had...kaput.

* * *

Back with the Hea agents, Aaron and Raina ran/flew down the beanstalk. Mandie looked and ran off, but luckily, Red pounced on her, making her drop the brownies. Red and Mandie tussled and kicked/punched each other until Red punched her, causing her fall.

Mandie remembered and smirked evilly and activated her rocket boots to get the brownies back. However Raina bit her on the shoulder. Mandie screamed, dropping the brownies, but luckily Aaron caught it. Wolf then kicked Mandie in the face.

"Ouch. Wolf, how could you be so mean?" Mandie said, about to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Wolf said, only to get punched in the face. Mandie laughed evilly.

"I can't believe you keep falling for that." Mandie joked. Soon everybody realized they're going to hit the ground.

_"Red..."_ Granny's voice was heard. _"Use the hood."_

Red smirked. She used her hood as a parachute and nodded to Wolf, Twitchy and JDS who do the same. Raina and Aaron used their magic to keep the brownies safe until the heroes landed on the ground safe.

Mandie, however landed hard on the ground. "I knew I should've not run out of battery on those boots." She got up and smiled evilly. Mandie then took the brownies from Aaron and Raina and smirked, but Raina and Aaron pinned her to the wall of the jail.

"Okay, alien lady! Spit-out-the-beans!" Twitchy said.

"And prove it." Raina said.

"Oh, you thought I was working for Mafiafas, right, Aaron and Raina." Mandie laughed. "I work for another as well." She magically made a TV appear to reveal a bunny rabbit with peach fur.

"Boingo!" the HEA agents, Jackie, Raina and Aaron gasped.

"That's right. As soon as my new femme fatale assistant gives me the secret ingredients to Granny's brownies, I'll use it to make my Boingonium and this time...no one is going to stop me!" He cackled evilly before the TV disappeared.

"Bye." Mandie smirks before entering the jail.

"We can't let that happen." Raina said. She looked and saw that the sun had almost set. "And I don't think we could do it in time."

"Maybe we can." said Jackie as she went to the computer and activated the security code to let them into the dungeon. Red took out a cell and began to call her granny as they walked in.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The final part is where we stop Boingo and Mandie from doing extracting the ingredients.


	22. Episode 5: Raina, Aaronthe Beanstalk 4

Here is the final part of this story.

* * *

**Episode 5: Raina, Aaron and the Beanstalk Final Part**

Inside the jail, Mandie was walking down the hall. Unaware of this, the HEA agents were above the ceiling with Aaron and Raina using their magic to keep them and Jackie up. Mandie then walked into Boingo's cell where Boingo was there to greet her.

"Mandie, you got the brownies." He then took the plate from Mandie, "Now to extract them onto my computer to print out the recipe to make my Boingonium again." Boingo said while laughing evilly.

"First, however, we should taste it to see what is in this stuff." Mandie said.

"They're going to extract it." said Red.

"Don't worry, we have a plan that'll be quick and easy and look, it's the sun's almost going down." said Raina. She pointed to the window of the jail to see the sun almost set completely.

"Alright, tell us your plan and we'll do it in 7 minutes flat." JDS said.

"Aaron and I will distract them, you go take the brownies away." said Raina and Aaron as she flew down to where Boingo and Mandie are.

"Hey, you suckers." Aaron said. "If you really want the brownies, you're gonna have to catch us first."

"Catch you?" Boingo asked. "You're just tiny little fairy creatures. I think."

"I can take you two out in a flash." Mandie held up her sword which glow bright, however, Raina and Aaron dodged it.

"Oops. Missed us." said Aaron.

"Why you little-" Boingo used his ears to try and whack them but Raina bit him on his cheek, making the rabbit scream in pain while Aaron pulled on Mandie's hair.

"I just got that hair done this morning!" shouted Mandie.

The two cursed humans flew around the cell over and over again, trying to distract the alien and rabbit while the HEA pointed at their target.

"Hey, Boingo, Mandie. Check this out." Raina said before she kicked Boingo in the nose.

"Ouch!" Boingo said.

"That smarts, doesn't it." Aaron said before going into Mandie's head. Mandie screamed as she hit her head repeatedly until Aaron came out and smirked.

Aaron and Raina high-fived and then moved around as Mandie and Boingo moved around and around. In the meantime, Jackie smirked and said, "Red, lower me down."

Red used a rope and lowered Jackie down. Jackie smirked at the audience and took out a gallon tank of hot sauce.

"Jackie, messing with my grandma's recipe is terrible. That's even worse from the injuries Japeth suffered throughout the second movie." said Red.

"Are-you-crazy?" Twitchy said.

"Shhh. Besides, we're not changing the recipe, I have my own secret ingredient." She showed them the hot sauce and then pulled out the real secret ingredient which is in a bottle. She gave the secret ingredient to JDS.

"Ooh, the hot sauce trick. Very...tricky, but it might work." said JDS.

Raina and Aaron kept flying around with Boingo and Mandie chasing them.

"You get back here, you little brats." said Mandie as she used a flyswatter. They chased them until Boingo caught them with the flyswatter.

"Gotcha. No one is going to stop us from testing out the brownies!" Boingo said. "Once we extract them, I'll be the next big thing."

"I'm warning you, it could be dangerous." said Aaron, trying to come up with a lie so they wouldn't test it and then find out the recipe.

"Nice try." Mandie ate one and Boingo ate another. "Ha! Beat that!" Mandie said. Suddenly, her and Boingo's stomachs started to rumble like crazy.

"My stomach feels like a punching bag." Boingo said.

"Oh, I am sorry." Aaron said sarcastically. He looked up and saw the HEA agents and Jackie waving with Twitchy holding the hot sauce and Jackie holding the real secret ingredient making the tiny heroes smile at that.

"What is in this stuff?" asked Boingo.

"I don't know." Mandie said. Soon she screamed as her face turned red and steaming. Boingo then spat fire out.

"I feel hot." he said.

"Jackie, you're a genius." said Wolf with a smile. "Sorry I doubted you."

"Just don't get tempted by Mandie again." JDS sighed.

"You little pests!" Mandie was about to grab Aaron and Raina, but they flew away and smirked as the HEA and Jackie came down.

"Boingo and Mandie, you're going to be stuck in here for a very very long long time." JDS said. "We could only hope you need a lot of stomach pumping. Hope you feel better."

"HEA? What is in these brownies? This isn't the secret ingredient." Mandie said.

"We-know. Ask-our-friends." Twitchy said.

"Actually, we switched the real secret ingredient with something else." said Raina.

"Did you poison these with..." Boingo asked, before Aaron and Raina smirked as Jackie held up a bottle of hot sauce.

"Hot sauce?!" Mandie and Boingo asked in shock.

"4 gallons to be precise." said Jackie. "Looks like your revenge plan may need a lot more work." Mandie and Boingo could only do was faint and twitch from the extreme heat.

"That's gonna sting them big time." said Wolf.

"Tell me about it." JDS said, before he said, "Well done, guys."

"And well done, Jackie." Red said shaking Jackie's hand.

* * *

A while later, as Mandie and Boingo were getting their stomach's pumped in the jail, the HEA agents, Jackie, Raina and Aaron walked out where they were greeted by Nicky and Granny who smiled.

"Granny!" Red hugged Granny.

"I'm proud of you, Red. I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I had to make amends with Verushka." said Granny.

"It's okay. Besides, thanks to Raina and Aaron, our mission wouldn't be complete." said Red. Aaron and Raina smiled and flew up.

"And also, if it weren't for us, Boingo would've escaped, he and Mandie would've taken your recipe and Jackie would've still been giant food." Aaron explained.

"You two for tiny people did a great job." said Granny.

"Actually, we're big people, we're just...under a spell." Raina admits. She turned to Nicky who winked at her.

"You see, we at first didn't know that Boingo was gonna exact his revenge on you guys so Mandie had to figure out what your brownie recipe by seducing any male chef in the fairytale world." Aaron explained. "Jackie he

"Jackie," Nicky said. "You'd did a fine job. I'd have to admit...I used to do that same prank for yucks when I was your age."

Aaron and Raina flew to JDS who was watching Jackie run to her friends Inez and Matt and hug them.

"You would've made a great HEA agent." said JDS.

"Thanks, but we'd prefer our own organizations." said Aaron. Just then, the moon rose quickly and a glow appeared before it glowed in Nicky's hand. It turned into another puzzle piece with Aaron's face/body on it.

"I believe this is for you." said Nicky giving Aaron and Raina the puzzle piece.

"Thanks." said Aaron. He looked at it and said, "It's me! The top part of it."

He and Raina took the other pieces and soon the Aaron connected to the Jessy picture and Aaron smiled. "Oh man! It fits." He then put Raina and Cedric's pieces and put them together before all five pieces became one. "Only 15 more."

"And if I would say, that's life and how sweet it is." Raina said.

Everybody laughed at this as we zoom away as the episode ends.

* * *

End of Episode

In the next episode Aaron and I receive the treatment from Circus Zarzagoza, but our mission is to make them have the best one-night human attraction ever. Read and Review.


	23. Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People 1

Here is the circus episode. I got inspired to do this after watching "Madagascar 3" recently and I thought I'd do it for the next episode.

* * *

**Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People Part 1**

At Mafiafas lair, Jessy could only sigh as she looked at a picture of Aaron and hugged it. If only she could be with him.

"Oh, Kou. If only you were here right now."

Cedric was then tossed in the cell by Mafiafas and Cedric had hit the floor with a scar on his forehead.

"Good job, Cedric." Mafiafas said. "Can't wait to see you in your execution outfit." He laughed beffor eclosing the door.

"Look, Cedric, it could be..." Jessy was about to say but the power went out unexpected. This made Cedric frustrated.

"If only you'd turn into OogieJess, got free from your chains and got us out of here." Cedric said.

"I'm frustrated too. But I can't because they're magic proof cuffs on me." said Jessy. Then the power went back on. "Whatever happens next, I hope Aaron and Raina can make it."

* * *

Meanwhile, before sunrise the next morning, Aaron and Raina had arrived at their next stop: Sydney, Australia!

"Well, this is it. And plus, it's like 7: 00 over there." Aaron said.

Suddenly, a scorpion appeared and started to almost sting at them.

"Not this time." Raina did a karate chop at the scorpion, but it grabbed her and teared up bits of her clothes and stung her in the arm. Aaron luckily picked up a stick and started to stab it repeatedly before the scorpion dies. Luckily, Raina found a magic flower right next her and rubbed its nectar on it, healing her arm.

"Raina, are you okay?" asked Aaron.

"Si. Man, If I didn't find that nectar in five more seconds, I would've been a goner." Raina said. She took a doll bottle and a thumb tack. She poked a hole in it and put the nectar into it so that way she and her and Aaron gets hurt, it could be poured onto them.

"If Hime was stung, I'd be scared for life." said Aaron.

"I'm sure you would." Raina as she got up. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:00 am here, but 8:00 back there. And cue the sunrise." said Aaron and the sun came up.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling and started to bounce around like crazy before they looked and saw a giant train.

"I don't believe it." Raina said. She and Aaron walked close to the train before someone came out of it. It was a sea lion wearing an Italian collar with green/red markings; this was Stefano. He walked out on the desert of to find a spot for their circus Circus Zargoza will be performed.

"Over-a here?" Stefano asked.

Four penguins, Skipper, Kowalksi, Private and Rico came to to the clearing and examined it. "No can do." said Skipper.

"Stefano!" Aaron said.

"And the Penguins!" Raina smiled. "This must be Circus Zarcoza! Our next mission!"

"Over-a here?" asked Stefano.

"Perfect." Skipper said. He, Rico, Kowalksi and Private walked with the stuff to build it. Before Stefano could walk back, he noticed something was odd. He looked down and saw the tiny heroes, but he took a magnifiying glass to see them up closer.

"Raina? Aaron? Is that you?" Stefano asked.

"Stefano?" Raina said. "I missed you so much. Listen, we need your help. We need a mission to complete before sunset tonight in order to get back to Jessy and Cedric."

"What a coincidence. We need-a your help-a." Stefano said, starting to cry.

"What's the situation?" asked Aaron.

"Well, the bank taxed us. The banker told-a us that we'll-a be in the streets. Home-a-less. Broke. However, he said he'll not do it unless we can-a do a one night human-a addition to our show right-a here in Australia."

"Well, in carnivals there is _"The Worlds Tiniest Woman". _Maybe you can have an act with us as..._The World's Tiniest People!"_"

"That's-a a great-a idea!" Stefano said, tossing the magnifying glass. Stefano then picked up the shivering tiny people and said, "You's clothes. They're-a all torned up-a."

"How'd you guess?" Aaron said.

"Because of the rips on our clothes. I mean we wore these just two days ago, but I think on our journey so far a scorpion has ripped them." Raina said. "I mean, what should we wear for the next couple of days and your show tonight?"

"You know, Raina. If you and-a Aaron gonna help us. You might want to clean yourself up. In other words-a, we're going to make-a you both our new project." Stefano said.

"You really don't have to do that." Raina said with a tiny bit of red on her face.

"I know. But that's-a what makes-a me so nice." Stefano took them into his train cart.

* * *

A while later, Aaron was taking a bath in a bucket while Raina came out of her bucket bath with a cloth used for a towel and a doll's robe. Stefano took a little cutup for Aaron to use to scrub himself.

* * *

Next, Aaron, now wearing a robe himself and Raina were in front of a toy fan that Stefano was pressing over and over again for their wet hair to dry up. Skipper decided to maximize it by having a button attached to a generator. The force was strong enough to not only blow Aaron and Raina's hair dry, but flew them against the wall. So Stefano started to brush their hairs carefully to fix them up.

After Raina and Aaron brushed their teeth, they went onto Stefano's flipper again.

Aaron took a mirror and said, "Yo, Hime. You'd you like to be my snack tonight?"

"He's-a pretty good on that." said Stefano excitedly.

* * *

"Now you's-a gonna need-a new clothes." said Stefano. "Skipper, do you still have-a that dolls wardrobe.

"Sure." Skipper said.

Rico burped out a giant version(to Aaron and Raina) of a doll's wardrobe and a changing curtain.

"Uh...thanks." Raina said a little disgusted that Rico had to spit it out.

* * *

Now, Raina and Aaron needed to find some clothes. They looked through a doll's wardrobe and found some and some cloth. Soon Aaron and Raina showed Stefano a yellow Carmen Miranda dress and a red baggy suit with some bling on it. Stefano shook his head.

* * *

Next, Aaron and Raina showed him a Paris Green syle dress and a white T shirt with a yellow leather jacket and red pants. Stefano shook his head again.

"We're gonna need a few minutes alone for us to change, Stefano." Aaron said.

"No problem. I'd tell the others that you're-a here." Stefano said before he left the train cart.

"I have an idea on how make clothes that fit us and suit our loves." said Raina, taking out a black cloth and a white cloth which were the only things in there. It took them a while but we see silhouettes of Aaron and Raina cutting the cloth and sewing it into something.

"I hope this works out." said Aaron once his clothes were done.

"Trust me, black goes good with white." Raina said as she finished sewing the finishing her cloth.

* * *

"How about this?" asked Aaron coming out once Stefeno and the Penguins came back. Raina and Aaron came out wearing better clothes.

Aaron wore a white shirt with a black jacket, pants and shoes and he wore a half mask over his face like the Phantom of the Opera.

Raina wore a short dress with a white skirt, a black no sleeve top and black shoes.

"Hoover Dam." said Skipper. "Awesome." He and Aaron high-fived though Rico and Private could only blush a little.

"Raina, Aaron. You look-a amazing." said Stefano picking them up.

"I'd love this dress!" Raina said as the tiny girl and the tiny boy hug the sea lion. "Gracias for everything."

"I...I have to go." Aaron said about to run, but Stefano picked him up. "I mean...thanks. I'm just worried that Hime won't like this costume."

"Sure, she will." Stefano said before

"Heck yeah." Kowalksi said. "There's a 80% chance."

The tiny people hugging the sea lion in gratitude. "So, are you in?" asked Skipper.

"Yes/Si." Raina and Aaron smiled. "We'll do it. What time is your show?"

"1:00...in Australian time. In America, that's 5:00." Skipper said.

"Dang. That's when the sun goes down." said Aaron to Raina.

"Let's make this close." said Raina.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where Vitaly tells us the OTHER reason why they need a human act in their next show. Read and Review.


	24. Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People 2

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People Part 2**

Soon, Stefano and the Penguins went into the caravan with Aaron and Raina, who are now in their attires.

"Hey, guys, guess who's here!" Stefano said as he held up the tiny heroes up for the other animals to see.

"It's Raina and Aaron!" Private said.

The other animals, revealing to be two chimps named Phil and Mason, a lion named Alex, a jaguar named Gia, a tiger named Vitaly, a giraffe named Melman and a hippo, Gloria."

"So it is you guys!" Melman happily said.

"You good yourselves." Aaron said.

"You look sassy in that outfit." said Gloria admiring Raina's dress.

"Gracias." Raina said.

"Look at that, Phantom of The Opera, eh?" asked Alex as Aaron took off the mask.

"Yeah, we made these clothes ourselves." Aaron admitted.

"Where's Jessy and Cedric?" asked Phil in sign language which Mason translated.

"Stuck with Mafiafas." said Raina and Aaron in unison. "We have to get them out by doing this. Stefano told us that you need a human act for the circus."

"Yeah. But what are we gonna do?" Melman said frantically.

"Introducing...The World's Tiniest People." Skipper said. "Easy."

"I know, but..." Melman said.

"But what?" Aaron asked, confused. "We heard you need a human act. You know, to raise your funds?"

"It's actually-a more than that-a." said Gia.

"More?" Raina asked.

"We're in far greater danger." Gloria said. "There's the Headless Ringmaster after our circus."

* * *

**Flashback...**

We see a circus going on fire with a shadowy figure watching the circus burn down. The shadowy figure had no head.

"_There is a mysterious murder of circuses called The Headless Ringmaster. He would search for circuses and find a way to destroy them, though ironically, he could do circuses, but he wanted something better. He'd kill any thing associated with circuses including us animals." _Vitaly narrated.

The figure set forth for Circus Zaragoza.

"He has targeted for our circus and now plans to destroy it. The banker was so concerned for us for we are his best customers, he told us to save the show from being broke, we had to have one human act."

_"Stefano told us about it."_ Raina said.

"_But not about the Headless Ringmaster."_ Vitaly said.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"Oh." Raina said. "I guess this is what our next mission has to be." Aaron nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you say? Are you crack-a-lacking to help us?" Marty asked.

"What are we waiting for?" Aaron asked. "We've got a show to do!"

* * *

Later on, the show began with Vitaly's all-famous flaming hoop trick which he conquered thanks to Alex making him use conditioner instead of olive oil. Vitaly jumped in he air, did some spins and then with a pop...made it through the tiny flaming hoop. The audience cheered wildly as Vitaly bowed.

He then announced as Mason and Phil(as the King of Versailles) pushed a table with a box. "Ladies and gentlemen, before we do our regular show, we have something one-day related. Tonight's one-night event is a act so big, though so small you'll need a magnifying glass to see them. Here they are...Aaron and Raina: the World's Tiniest People."

Stefano pushed the cart revealing a box. Aaron and Raina came out of the "door" as the audience cheered before the spot light then started to turn colorful making the audience amazed. He then used his magic to levitate Raina in the air.

Raina then made a bicycle appear out of nowhere and Aaron magically made some toy dolls come alive and did the trapeze with them while Raina rode her bicycle in the air. Raina used her magic to transform the bike into a motorcycle with hot jet wings and she rode it inches above the crowd's head, making them "ooh" and "aah".

"Don't ever try this at home, because we're not small in real life!" Aaron said to the audience. Then Raina pulled the lever on the motorcycle making fireworks shoot out before Aaron and Raina finished their act with Raina jumping off the motorcycle and Aaron hopping on a trampoline.

Then they used their magic to make themselves disappear. Then Vitaly appears again and says, "The piece de resistance!" he swings his pole making the stage go up when suddenly...a fire was caught. Everyone screamed and ran out of the theatre to do the fire drill thing.

The animals and the two tiny people gasped in shock. Soon, a

"Circuses are history!" the Headless Ringmaster said. He laughed evilly as he made the fire bigger,

"Get everybody out of here, Aaron. I'll stop him."

Aaron used his magic to get Stefano and the other animals out as quick as possible.

The Headless ringmaster used his whip(which is coated in toxic poison) and was about to strike Private with it, but Raina dodge out of the way and got hit instead. Rico picked up Raina and took her out with Private following.

"Remember, I will find one of you animals and kill you." The Headless Ringmaster said before he disappeared, leaving everybody shocked. The fire died down quickly as well.

"Don't worry, everyone, an encore show will begin at 4:00!" Aaron said. The audience then sighed and left.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Alex in worry as Rico brought the unconscious Raina who has a scar on her stomach.

Aaron picked up the healing nectar and put it on Raina making her wake up.

"Guys?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Raina! You were-a almost a goner!" Stefano hugged the tiny girl.

"I know." Raina said.

"And we're going to do exactly what we're gonna do now. Find clues about the Headless Ringmaster and stop him!" Aaron said.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where we search for clues on the Headless Ringmaster and find out about something important...a letter from Cedric and Jessy. Read and Review.


	25. Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People 3

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People Part 3**

A while later, Raina, Aaron and the circus animals walked across an alley. Stefano tripped over a garbage can, but Raina, Aaron and the other animals turned to him and shushed him.

"Shhhh." Aaron said. "Careful."

"Escusi." said Stefano.

"Do you want him to hear you. Now we gotta find clues." said Skipper.

They looked down and Raina found a poster called Smileylalnd.

"Guys, look!" she called. The other animals went to the poster and stared at it in shock.

"Smileyland?" asked Melman.

"Coming soon?" asked Marty.

"I don't understand it." said Private.

"It looks like some amusement park." Kowalksi said.

Aaron flew over to where a factory is and he and Raina used their magic to transport them there where they saw the Headless Ringmaster there looking at the gears for the rides and smirk evilly.

"Something tells me that the Headless Ringmaster must be a fanatic of all things amusement park based." said Alex.

"But what does it have to do with the circuses?" asked Skipper.

"Something tells me that the Headless Ringmaster hates circuses with a passion believing amusement parks are better." said Raina.

Stefano looked and saw the Headless Ringmaster going to the door. A woman came by with a blueprint the woman had frizzy blonde hair, a blue skirt, and a pink shirt. Her name was Charlene..

"He's on duty with someone." said Vitaly as Charlene left the Headless ringmaster.

"That's-a Charlene! The waitress across-a the street." said Gia in shock.

"She must be doing it for ransom." said Gloria.

"We just need to capture him before he gets away." Alex said.

"All we need is a distraction." said Raina. "Then Rico would spit out the brick and hit it in his...hole."

"And we know just the one." Alex said as everyone turned to Marty.

* * *

All the while, the Headless Ringmaster put the blueprint in his pocket before he started to walk away.

"Hey, Headles Horseman, check this out," Marty called.

The Headless Ringmaster turned and saw that Marty donned colorful costumes and a rainbow afro and started to dance the Afro Circus dance much to the Headless Ringmaster's confusion.

The Headless Ringmaster ran after Marty who screamed like a little girl with a knife. However, Aaron used his magic to make Marty vanish into thin air, confusing the Headless Ringmaster. Just then, Rico belched out a brick and threw it onto the Headless Ringmaster's hole

"What the heck?" asked Vitaly.

"He doesn't have a head." Private said in terror.

That's when the Headless Ringmaster started to get a lump before passing out.

"And how could that happen to him if he's the Headless Ringmaster?" Melman asked.

"Or _thinks_ he is." said Raina with a smirk. She, Aaron and the animals ran down to where the Headless Ringmaster was regaining contiousness.

"Okay, Headless Ringmaster, let's see who you really are." Raina said as Aaron removed the headless part of the top to reveal a plump man with brown hair.

"That's him?" asked Gloria with a laugh. "He ain't nothing but a man wearing a costume to scare us."

"Alright, start talking." Skipper demanded.

"The name is Mr. Smiley. Owner of Smileyland, the greatest amusement park. And if you wanna know why?"

"Yeah." Raina flew up in his face.

"I hate circuses. They always make as much money as amusement parks. I mean, what does animals have to do with rides? People tend to make money for circuses than amusement parks." Mr. Smiley said. "So I disguised myself as the Headless Ringmasters to kill all things and every circus related thing so that way my girlfriend Charlene and I would be rich and make Smileyland the most popular amusement park in all the world!"

"You're going down." shouted Aaron.

"Oh no. I'm not." said Mr. Smiley. "I will find a way to kill you and blow up the circus and put Smileyland where it is."

* * *

A few seconds later, he threw the animals and the tiny people into the factory freezer and locked the door.

"You are not going to interfere with my plans." Smiley said before he ran off. "Time for me to have a circus to blow up."

"You can't keep us in here forever!" shouted Skipper. "You piece of scum."

Alex started to shiver like crazy, "This is nuts. We gotta get out of here."

"And save the circus." Marty said.

"If we don't make it Gloria, I just wanted to say I always loved you." Melman said as he and Gloria hugged.

"We are-a gonna die!" shouted Stefano.

"Not for long." Skipper said. "Rico."

Rico burped out a paperclip and tried to pry the door out, but it wasn't any use. Rico groaned in frustration.

"I don't-a understand why it-a won't work." Gia said.

Kowalski examined the door via stethoscope and said, "This door has one of those punch in codes. There is no lock on the outside."

"Hoover dam!" Skipper cursed.

"Actually, Skipper," Aaron said. "Raina and I will take care of it."

Stefano looked out the high window to see Mr. Smiley finish packing dynamite and driving off. "You-a better hurry up before we-a freeze to death-a!" he said that as he started to shiver.

Raina and Aaron looked on in concern. If only they could figure out a plan...and fast.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Will we stop Mr. Smiley for destroying Circus Zargoza? Find out in the conclusion to the chapter.


	26. Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People 4

Here is the final part of this adventure.

* * *

**Episode 6: The World's Tiniest People Final Part**

A while later, Mr. Smiley drove to the circus where Charlene was at.

"Now honey-lamb, I have set up the dynamite. As soon as the watch beeps, 2:00, here or 7:00 in American time, no more circuses." Charlene said.

"Very good, Charlene." said Mr. Smiley.

* * *

Back in the fridge, Raina and Aaron, though shivering up a storm formed out a plan. They used their magic which turned icy blue to hit at the crack of the door. The frost freezed up the code thing and then, Raina and Aaron used their magic to unlock the freezer. They flew out and pulled out the zoosters and circus animals who are frozen like popsicles.

"T-T-T-Thank you." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, we've got a circus to save." said Aaron.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Mr. Smiley put the dynamite around the circus, Charlene kissed him and then said, "You ready, honey?"

"Yes, Charlene. And once the circus is gone, Smileyeland will be the only main star attraction in these parts!" Smiley laughed evilly. Unbeknownst to them, the tiny angels and the animals are hiding behind a sign.

"Oh no! This isn't crack-a-lacking." Marty said in fright.

"Our circus! What are we gonna do?" Vitaly asked.

"Don't worry." said Raina. "Aaron and I have a plan."

The bad guys smiled evilly until Alex whistled, making them notice. Alex then did some of his dance moves like he used to do back at the zoo.

"Hey, you're that New York Lion." Charlene started to glare.

"How'd he get out of the freezer?" Mr. Smiley demanded.

Meanwhile, Raina and Aaron had magically made a hole appear out of nowhere. Marty covered it with a blanket while Vitaly took out a small hoop. Gia took a payphone and called 911. She waited before she said, "Hello."

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Yes. We are from Circus Zargoza. We found your headless ringmaster. It turns out-a to be Mr. Smiley and Charlene. Come right away. We're at Circus Zaragoza." Gia hung up the phone.

"The police are gonna arrive any minute." Private said once he heard what Gia called. "You and Aaron gotta think of something fast Raina."

"We've got it." said Raina. Just as Mr. Smiley was about to strangle Alex...

"Hey, stupid!" Raina called, making Charlene and Mr. Smiley turn around. "I dare you to jump over that hoop...together." she pointed to the hoop.

Charlene and Mr. Smiley just scoffed it off as if it were a joke.

"Tain't crazy." Charlene said.

"But we dare you." Skipper said.

"No way." Mr. Smiley told them.

"Wimpy." Aaron flew up with a smirk.

This made Charlene and Mr. Smiley shocked. "What did you say?" Charlene asked.

"Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy!" Aaron blew a raspberry.

"No we're no wimpy!" shouted Mr. Smiley. "You say that one more time-"

"Wiiiimpy!" Raina and Aaron taunted, making Charlene and Mr. Smiley so annoyed they had no choice.

"Fine, we'll do it!" shouted Charlene. "C'mon, honey!" she and Mr. Smiley held hands before they started to run.

"That's right, wimps!" smirked Aaron.

"Shut up!" Charlene shouted. Charlene and Mr. Smiley kept on running until they jumped. They went through the hole and went onto the rug.

"Ready?" Alex asked with gritted teeth.

Stefano nodded. He pulled the rug, revealing the hole. Mr. Smiley and Charlene noticed this before they fell down. Gloria then took the tightrope and tied it around the two like a lasso, pulling them up before finishing tying them up.

"What next?" Melman asked.

"I got it." said Raina. She and Aaron used their magic to put make up on their faces like clowns.

* * *

We hear a commotion going on just as the police arrived at Circus Zargosa. Raina and Aaron used their magic to take the criminals out and they not only were in clown make up, but Marty and Alex had quickly made them dressed in clown outfits. The police began to laugh at this making Charlene and Mr. Smiley were confused.

"Officers, take these clowns aka Mr. Smiley and Charlene to jail." Skipper said. Charlene and Mr. Smiley screamed at their costumes(though they're gagged) before the police grabbed them and tossed them into the police car. The police went in and they drove the criminals off to jail.

"Thanks, animals and tiny people." said the cop before he joined the others.

"We did it!" Mason said.

"Of course-a we did-a. Aaron and-a Raina planned it all out." said Stefano.

"Speaking of which, we have a circus to put on!" Alex announced.

* * *

Soon that night, the circus was on again as people flowed into the circus, happy there's no Headless Ringmaster to . Raina and Aaron finished their act before they magically made the pole spin around, making the stage rise and turn around, amazing the audience with Fireworks in the Background.

Soon, Phil and Mason(in their King of Versailles form) played a piano making Stefano and Marty appear out of their cannons over and over while Meman and Gloria danced on the Alex and Gia did some trapeze while the Elephants shot fire out of their trunks and the Dogs rollerskated with rocket boots all around the performances continue on and on for a while with Raina and Aaron using their magic to make it even more spectacular.

Once the circus was done, and everyone had gone home, the banker came back and grabbed the bag of money from Raina before he gave the animals the deed to their circus.

* * *

Later, as the moon began to shine, the animals were celebrating their victory with Raina and Aaron joining in.

"We did it." Gia said. "How can we thank you?"

"It was nothing." said Aaron.

"Si, I mean, now there's no Headless Ringmaster to ruin Circus Zarcosa." Raina added.

"So, Raina, Aaron, are you going to

Before Raina and Aaron could answer, a magic formed around the stage before it slid down revealing a puzzle piece with a corner saying "True" on it.

"True?" Aaron asked, "What does this have to do with our adventures?" Aaron asked.

"Yo no se." Raina said. She connected it to the pieces and it fit well. They looked up at the sky with determination, hoping to get to Cedric and Jessy now.

* * *

End of Episode.

The next episode is where Aaron and I head to the Mushroom Kingdom where we encounter the Mario Bros. Read and review.


	27. Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Part 1

Here is the next episode. This I got from Jessy because she helped me out with this and I love playing Mario Games. Anyways, read and review.

* * *

**Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Part 1**

Inside his lair, Mafiafas was pacing in anger, he had just heard that Aaron and Raina had completed 6 out of 20 adventures so far and it felt like he was running out of ideas.

"There must be a way." Mafiafas said to himself in anger.

Just then he noticed one of his henchmen playing "Super Mario Brothers" on the Xbox. Mafiafas turned to him.

"Hello? Do you hear my problems? Raina and Aaron have completed 6 out of 20 so far." Mafiafas yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure sure." said the henchmen, not even listening.

"Will you pleaes stop playing that insolent videogame?" Mafiafas hit his head in anger.

"Can't hear you. Squishing goombas." the henchmen said as we now see swirly eyes.

Mafiafas was about to tear his hair off, but then he smirked at this and said, "Keep on playing." he swirled his hands around, making a cloud and putting it on the TTV.

smirked, making Mafiafas gasp in horror as he dropped the picture.

Mafiafas growled. He then smirked seeing the sky becoming cloudy. He used his magic to hit at the clouds and said to it, "Go, make Aaron and Raina go far away so they won't come here by the 20th day."

* * *

A while later, Aaron and Raina were busy building shelter after they left Circus Zaragoza. They made themselves a little cot out of the leftovers from their act and a beds out of a matchbox with stuffing for mattress and blanket and sewn up pillows.

"We did good, Raina." Aaron said. "Soon, I'll be in Hime's arms before you know it."

"Si, when I'm in Cedric's arms..." Raina sighed romantically as she tucked herself in. She put the two puzzle pieces next to their beds.

"Good night, Hime/Mi amor." Aaron and Raina said before kissing the picture of Jessy and Cedric before they went to sleep.

What they didn't know was that a big gust of wind and a storm cloud came and started to progress. The sound of thunder woke Aaron and Raina up and they looked ouside with Raina magically putting the puzzle pieces in a backpack and Aaron put it on.

"Hurry. The wind's getting stronger!" Raina said. She and Aaron tried to use their magic to stop the storm, but it bounced them back sending them far away as Mafiafas laughed evilly.

* * *

The next day, the sun rose as Raina and Aaron woke up with their clothes tattered a little and they're on a giant mushroom. They looked around their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Raina asked. Just then the Mario Bros. Theme came on just as fast, making Aaron and Raina get off the mushroom and gasp.

"We're in the Mario Bros. World." Both Aaron and Raina said in shock.

"The Mushroom Kingdom to be exact." Aaron said.

Just then, they saw three figures. The first was a short man with a mustahe, a red shirt and hat with the letter "M" on them and blue overalls. This was Mario, Mario of the Mario Bros.

The second was a skinny man with a mustache, a green shirt and hat with the leter "L" on them and blue overalls; he's Luigi, Mario's brother.

The third was a woman with long blonde hair, a crown, and a pink drsess with a ruby on the chest and puffy dress. She's Princess Peach Toadstool, Mario's girlfriend.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario said, reconizing Aaron and Raina as they flew up.

"Peach! Mario! Luigi!" Aaron smiled.

"Good-a to see you back-a again." said Luigi.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach!" Raina and Aaron smiled as they high fived them while Raina hugged Peach.

"You seem to have powers and you're fairies." Peach said.

"I know right?" asked Raina. "But we're not really fairies."

"It's just magic Crysta gave us." said Aaron.

Suddenly, something happened at the castle, making Mario, Peach, Luigi and the two heroes notice. "Oh man. Something's going on over there. We better check it out. Girls, stay here." said Aaron.

"There's something at the castle." Mario said as he, Aaron, and Luigi goes off to the castle to clear it up, leaving Peach and Raina alone.

Unknown to the both of them, someone snuck behind them. He a big orange Koopa with a green shell with spikes on it, sharp teeth and claws, red hair and he wore some cuff links. This was Bowser, Mario's number one enemy. He snuck up behind

"Bowser!" shouted Peach and Raina.

Bowser cackled as he grabbed Peach, "And now my dear, soon you'll be mine for eterinty."

"Leaver her alone, you big dummy!" Raina shouted. Bowser looked around until he took a magnifying glass to see Raina blowing a raspberry at him.

"Oh, it's you!" Bowser said. "Jessy's "amiga".

"Shut up, Bowser and let Peach go!" shouted Raina.

"Well, in this case, I'll squish you both like a bug." Bowser growled.

"What about the time we saved your butt from Evil Billy?" Raina asked.

"Who cares?" Bowser said snarkingly, but just as he was about to squish her.

'Wait, sir." said someone coming over. It was a little Koopa wearing glasses and a wizard uniform. This was Kameck, Bowser's personal sorcerer.

"This one. The spanish one has magic powers." Kameck said.

"I know that." Bowser said. "Junior told me about the Mystery Case Files."

"Fine." Bowser, picking up Raina. "So, my dear. I'm going to leave you in the hands of Kameck where all your little powers will be gone." Bowser said before laughing evilly.

"Help us!" shouted Peach and Raina as Bowser and Kameck left.

Mario, Luigi and Aaron heard this and then watched what's going on.

"No!" Mario shouted watching his girlfriend disappear.

Aaron could only have his mouth open in horror. "Cedric's gonna freak." he said at last.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Oh geez. The next chapter is where the first of the Mario Games begin.


	28. Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Part 2

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Part 2**

Aaron, Mario and Luigi are now running/flying across the Mushroom Kingdom as Mario said, "I can't-a believe that-a Bowser took my beloved Peach-a away from me again."

"And my friend's girlfriend too. And she's been in the same situation as Peach before." said Aaron.

"She has?" Mario asked as he, Luigi and Aaron jumped into a pipe and went underground where there are more boxes and some brown mushroom creatures called Goombas.

Mario and Luigi began to hit some boxes, earning coins while at the same time, squishing Goombas.

"Hit those boxes, Aaron." said Luigi.

Aaron sighed and hit some of the boxes and to his surprise, one of them had a giant mushroom.

"Sweet." Aaron smiled. "I better save this." He used his magic to magically put it in the bag where the puzzle pieces are.

They started to squish some goobas until they runtil they reached a dead end.

"Crud." Aaron said. He then flew over to the other side. "Mario, Luigi-" He got cut when Mario and Luigi jumped over the crack. "Never mind.

"This-a way!" Mario said to them, pointing to a pole.

They jumped down the pole and entered a blank room where there were more boxes and turtle creatures called Koopa Troopa walking by.

"Oh geez!" Aaron said as the Koopa Troopa walked towards him, "Stay away! Stay away!" He hit him making him disappear. Aaron smiled, knowing that his magic can be useful at this. He, Mario and Luigi started to smash boxes until Mario got a red mushroom and ate it, changing his shirt to white.

"Eat-a toast!" Mario said as he hit the Goombas coming towards them with fireballs, hwile Luigi(who ate a blue mushroom that made him tiny, but tinier than Aaron hit boxes way above them to get more coins and when they were finished, the three ate three green mushrooms.

"This way." Luigi said before the three ran to a pole.

The pole led them back up to the outside to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"We're out." Aaron said. "And look!" he saw a mini castle with a flag.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Mario.

"Yes." Luigi nodded. The three ran/flew to the flag and touched it with Mario catching it.

"Thank you so nice." Mario tipped his hat.

"Now what do we do?" asked Aaron as they ran to the castle and Luigi put up the flag with the mushroom on it.

"We have to battle dangerous-a obstacles for 80 levels." said Luigi.

"And how long is that going to take us?" Aaron asked.

"About-a nightfall here." said Mario.

"Nightfall? We gotta do this faster and quick!" Aaron said. "And my magic is definitely gonna help."

* * *

A few hours later, say about 2:00, while that's happening, Peach was shoved into a cage before he put Raina in a smaller cage. Kameck used his magic to lock both cage doors.

"Kameck, keep the two in control." Bowser ordered before he said, "This time, we're not moving from castle to castle. We're going to wait and prepare every obstacle for them." He then said to Peach, "Soon, once your precious Mario is out of the way, you'll be a great stepmother for my children" he cackled evilly before he and Kameck left the room.

"Sir," Kameck said. "You realize that Mario and Luigi's new friend is helping them faster than before?"

"What do you mean? Mafiafas never said that to me." said Bowser as they walked to a computer room where they saw that Mario, Luigi and Aaron are on Level 7 with them bouncing on the pink mushrooms.

"Clouds!" Aaron gasped as he flew over and saw Lemmy on the clouds throwing spike balls at them,but Mario and Luigi dodged them.

"How did they get to that level so fast?" Bowser asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Unfortunately, you haven't caught the boy as well and he has magic powers too." Kameck said. "But don't you worry, we'll suck the girl's magic right out of her."

"Do it soon...or faster!" shouted Bowser to Kameck who shivered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach and Raina shook their cages in anger. Peach began to tear up while Raina groaned.

Soon, getting an idea for a bawling Peach to man up, Raina smirked, "Don't worry, if I've been in situations like this before, I can get us out of her."

Peach raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? You've been a damsel in distress too?"

"Si. I've been through this situation before." Raina said. "Except besides my boyfriend and my friend rescuing me, I handle it myself. Today, we're not going to be damsels in distress. We're breaking out."

"But how? I'm so scared." said Peach.

Raina rolled her eyes, "I have an idea."

"You got an escape plan?" Peach asked.

"Yes." Raina said. "And I know just how to do it so Kameck wouldn't dare come near me to suck my powers away."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Aaron and the Mario Bros encounter more challenges while I give distractions to Kameck to release me...so I can get Peach out...only to be caught.


	29. Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Part 3

Here is chapter 3. And happy birthday today, Emmy.

* * *

**Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Part 3**

Meanwhile with Mario, Luigi and Aaron, they had reached the underwater level of the game. They were swimming on as Aaron said, "How much farther?"

"That pipe is on the other side-a." Luigi said pointing to a green pipe lying down on the ground.

Just then, a small fish came and followed them. Aaron turned and saw that there was more of the said fish and there were giant ones too.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Aaron said as he backed away while hitting a box. The box contained a glowing star.

Luigi and Mario hit boxes to make stars come out and the stars went into them before they went to the fish and knocked them out.

"We-a almost forgotten that you are-a tiny until you and your-a friend's spell is broken." said Mario.

"Eat a star." said Luigi as he gave another star to Aaron. The magic absorbed into him before he began to glow. As they continued swimming, they hit a few boxes causing coins to ca

"Not if I could get it." Aaron said as he swam faster and caught the big coin. Then the star's magic wore off. Luckily Aaron hit a few more boxes causing

"Man, I gotta remember to take some of these for when we meet up with Mafiafas." said Aaron as he hit a few boxes making stars come up. Aaron put them in a box and put it in his bag.

Just then, giant versions of the fish started to swim towards them.

"Mamma Mia! Cheep-Cheeps!" shouted Mario as the giant fish came with their open mouths.

"Swim!" Luigi said as he and Mario swam away.

Aaron tried to catch up with them, but he was so small cause of Mafiafas' spell that he wouldn't have time. He had an idea and ate one of his stars before he glowed again and touched a few of the big fish making them knocked out. Using his powers he transformed them into sushi,

"Anybody want to join him at a Chinese restaurant?" asked Aaron holding the sushi platter. The Cheep-Cheeps who are shivering swam away.

Mario went to him and carried him to the pipe where he and Luigi went through.

* * *

A while later, they came out of the pipe just as Aaron looked and saw the setting sun. "Oh man! We're never gonna make it."

"We better hurry up." Mario said as he took the giant mushroom out of his pocket. Aaron swooped up and ate it.

Aaron then grew as big that his head touched the clouds. He ran as fast as he could with Mario and Luigi following him, causing more gold coins to appear and on them. He picked up the Mario Brothers and they hopped across the lake.

Suddenly, the magic began to wear off on Aaron transforming him back into his shrunken(not normal size yet) self.

"Wr're almost there." said Luigi.

"Our last obsticle is Petey Pirahna." said Mario as they came across a river near a road.

"I know who he is." said Aaron. "Jessy-hime loves your games."

Soon, a gian Pirahna plant with stems for legs and leaves for arms and he had petals like hair came towards our heroes. He picked up Mario and Luigi and held them as he roared like King Kong.

"Do you have your squirty guns?" asked Aaron.

"We do!" Mario said.

"But we're stuck." Luigi said.

"To get-a rid of him, you have-a to overhydrate him!" Mario cried.

"Oh man!" Aaron said. He looked at the setting sun and groaned, "How am I going to save them and the girls in time?" He then got an idea with a lightbulb appearing over his head.

Petey was about to eat the Mario Bros when Aaron whistled getting his attention.

"Hey, my fine brother, how about we play a little game?" asked Aaron flying over to him. Petey smiled and dropped the Mario brothers sending them down to the lake. They took their squirty guns and filled it up carefully.

Aaron took out a deck of cards and took one out. "Got a pen? Sign your name on the card."

Petey took the card and signed his name on it before giving it to Aaron. He shuffled the cards and made them face down floating in midair. "How do you say your name?" Aaron asked.

Petey then said, "P-E-T-E-Y." As he said that, Aaron took out 5 from the deck and said, "Okay."

He picked up four more cards. Aaron smirked and picked up a regular card and tsks because it doesn't have Pete's name.

"Oh, too bad." Aaron said. Petey growled and was about to strike when Mario squirted water into his mouth making him fall.

He and Luigi along with Aaron began to jump on him over and over until Petey was melted into a pile of ice craem like goop before he disappeared.

"Hime has her ways she taught me." said Aaron with a smile.

"He's gone." Aaron said.

"And lookie-a here! Bowser's-a castle is in the distance-a not to-a far away." Mario said pointing to the dark and spooky castle not too far away.

"We're almost there." said Aaron. "I just hope Raina and Peach are okay."

* * *

Back with Peach and Raina...

Kameck was trying so hard to get Raina who was flying around in the cage so Kameck wouldn't get her to stay still for when he sucks her powers out.

"Stay still in there, Spanish girl!" he said.

"No! I won't." said Raina. "Not ever." Raina said before she stopped and floated. "You are certainly the most arrogant, rude person I have met."

"Be quiet, fairy!" shouted Kameck.

"Forgive myself I do this." said Raina to herself. She winked at Peach, telling her, "I got this."

"And that's another thing. I would appreciate it if you stop calling me "Fairy". I am a human with magic powers. And I wish to be addressed with proper delicacy. So you can call me 'Raina' or "Senorita" or "Senorita Raina."

Kameck was getting annoyed so he covered his ears, "Enough! Your whining, it hurts!" Kameck shouted.

"Whining? I am not whining! I am complaining!" Raina snapped. "Do you want to hear whining? This is whining!" She then started to whine, as Peach covered her ears, "This cage is too small! Can't you make it bigger? Oh, it hurts and it's so dirty! Why don't you clean it first? I'm surrounded by germs!"

"Make it stop! Stop whining!" Kameck orderd.

"But it thought you wanted whining!" Raina whined again. She then stopped and jerked a thumb at him and smirked at Peach as if to say, "What a dope!"

"Okay, okay...fairy.." he then saw Raina's angry glare and cleared his throat, "...I mean, Senorita." Kameck said, bowing to her. "I'll get you a better cage." said Kameck as he opened the cage and let her go. He then took her cage and left.

"Alright, Raina." Peach clapped her hands.

"Gracias. I had to figure something. That'll give us some time." Raina said. "Besides, I've been a damsel in distress for quite some time. Now we've got to get you to have girl power so you can release yourself and still run into Mario's arms." Pop music began as she began to sing.

Peach then smiled as Raina used her magic to show her clips of the times before she got shrunk when she fought her suitors by herself.

She then showed Peach clips of her boyfriend saving her or the other way around before makign the clips disappear.

"I do remember that one time..where Mario needed saving and I saved him." Peach said. "He was caring to save me, then I helped him. Now I gotta save myself." Raina conjured magic to make ghost versions of Cedric and Mario briefly appear in front of them and they hold hands with them briefly.

Raina saw the keys and smiled, "I'll get the keys!"

"Right!" Peach said.

She flew over to the wall where the keys are. She then was about to take the key from the door handle and reach Peach's cage when she and Peach heard Bowser and Kameck talking from outside.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to get the machine ready!" Bowser demanded.

"It's already set up." Kameck said from the door.

"Mario, Luigi and their new accomplish are already at the castle. So why aren't you sucking her magic?" Bowser demanded.

Kameck shivered, "Unfortunately Raina is crying and doesn't want to have her powers sucked from her cage."

"She can cry all she wants, you're still sucking her magic out so she won't help Peach escape." Bowser ordered Kameck. Soon the door opened and Bowser and Kameck came in with the machine which is supposed to be like a vacuum cleaner with a lever attached to it to suck the magic out of Raina.

"Cry all you want, but there's no way you'll escape when Kameck sucks your magic out of you." Bowser warned Raina as he took the key from Raina, put her in the cage, locked the door and tossed the key away.

"You'll never get away with this." Peach said to Bowser with a glare. "No matter what happens, you'll never have me and you'll never suck Raina's magic away."

"Just you wait, Peach." He said to Peach. Come on my dear...let's watch your precious Mario for the last time." Bowser laughed evilly.

Bowser then took Peach and her cage out of the room while Raina watched in horror before she smirked, getting an idea as she watched Kameck get the machine ready.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Good news is that Mario, Luigi and Aaron had reached Bowser's place, but Peach is taken by Bowser. Will Kameck obey to my orders and give me up so I can help Peach escape?


	30. Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Part Final

Here is the final chapter to this story.

* * *

**Episode 7: Super Tiny Buddies Final Part**

"This is the boss level? Creepy." Aaron said sarcastically as they were standing over a floor and looking over the obsticles that led to the other side and the area is covered by hot molting lava.

"Si, senor." said Luigi.

"Peach and-a Raina have to be here." Mario said.

* * *

Back with Peach, she saw another lever and tried to reach for it, but she couldn't. She then remembered to use her wits. Peach took out an umbrella and used it to pull the lever unlocking her cage and setting herself free. She watched Aaron, Mario and Luigi cross over the lava river and smiled.

* * *

With Raina, she was trapped with duck tape inside a lion's cage. Kameck held the laser to him.

"Now stay still like a good little moth and-" Kameck said, turning on the machine and was about to suck Raina's powers when Raina's eyes started to water.

"Moth? You call me a moth?" asked Raina.

"Uh, no." Kameck said.

"Are you saying I'm...ugly?" Raina asked, getting teary.

"No, you're beautiful." Kameck said before he growled, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He started to take the machine and started to break it over and over. Raina smirked at this.

* * *

Back with Aaron, Mario and Luigi, they moved in different directions to the door where Peach is kept.

"There it is! The tower." Mario said. They ran/flew up to it...only to be confronted by a giant Bowser.

"Oh snap!" Aaron said. "I almost forgot about this level."

Bowser roared as he started to spout fire.

"Run!" Luigi said as he, Mario and Aaron went in different directions to get away from Bowser's fire breath.

"You'll never escape me or rescue your princess Mario!" Bowser roared as he chased them until they reached the top part of the tower.

Bowser came crashing up as he roared and he blew fire again. He stomped towards Aaron, Mario and Luigi as our heroes ran fast as they could. Bowser went into his shell and spun around as Aaron said. "Hey, turtle boy! Over here!"

Bowser spat fire, but Aaron dodged it. "Missed me!"

Mario stepped on a Koopa killing him.

"I'm sorry, was that your cousin?" Aaron asked as he zapped another. "Oh, I guess that's your uncle there, huh?"

Bowser got mad as Luigi said to him, "Big-a bad turtle got a bit of a soft-a spot, eh?"

Mario and Luigi and Aaron used their magic to give one sucker punch to Bowser who groaned. Bowser gave one last roar before he fell down to the ground. Mario, Luigi and Aaron could only look on.

"We're the Number 1!" shouted Mario, Luigi and Aaron. The tower opened, only to find that the cage was there, but Peach was missing.

"Peach, where are you?" asked Mario as he looked around for Peach, unaware that she was behind him.

"Mario, I'm right here." Peach said. Mario turned and smiled.

Mario went to Peach and hugged her, "Peach? How did you escape?"

"A little girl helped me out." Peach said as Raina came with a scared Kameck who then fled to hide behind a wall.

"Take the Spanish one away!" shouted Kameck.

"Kameck?" Aaron asked. "What for?"

"She won't stop crying! So pushy and pleady! Please!" Kameck begged.

"You-a mean, you're-a letting her go?" Mario asked as Raina smiled.

"Take her! Take her away!" Kameck screamed before he ran away leaving, making everybody(except Raina and Peach) confused.

* * *

Later, as night fell, Peach and Raina explained everything to Mario, Luigi and Aaron who started to laugh at that as they watched the sunset back at the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I can't-a believe you tricked-a Kameck." Mario said.

"I can't believe you let yourself and Peach escape." said Aaron.

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't handle myself in a sticky situation." Raina said with a smile.

"Besides, if Bowser comes back, I'm gonna do this." Peach then made some fighting noises and did some moves as she, Raina, Mario, Luigi and Aaron laughed.

"Mamma Mia!" shouted Luigi. Aaron and Raina smiled before right ontop of a mushroom was another puzzle piece. They flew over to see a corner of the puzzle with the word All on it.

"We're almost there." Raina smiled as Aaron put the piece into the bag.

"That'll do, guys, that'll do." Luigi said to Aaron and Raina as they along with Mario and Peach watched the moonlight

* * *

End of Episode

The next episode is where Aaron and I reunite with our fellow MCF members and their boyfriends who have us join them in a case inlvolving the tale of Cinderella.


	31. Episode 8: MCF Reunion(briefly) Part 1

Here is the MCF reunion/Cinderella inspired episode. I was thinking the girls' boyfriends appear at the end of the story, if it's okay. Anyways, enjoy

* * *

**Episode 8: Mystery Case Files Reunion(briefly) Part 1**

At the same while Aaron and Raina were in the Mushroom kingdom, the camera goes back to Cartoon Town where we go to a lavish outdoor ball and it was decorated in Chinese decoration. Everybody was having a great time dancing to a lovely song as if the night was never over.

Suddenly, the clock stroke midnight and the evil figure cackles as he jumps in and crashes the party. All the guests ran off in fright except for Mulan and Shang. Shang glared at the mysterious stranger before the stranger took out a fairy godmother based wand and it hit him and Mulan. Mulan and Shang scream until they become frozen and crystalized glass statues.

"Perfect! Time to add to my collection." the figure said sinisterly, stroking a fairy godparent wand before disappearing with the crystalized statues.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose, at Monster's Inc, a blue burly monster with purple spots, grey horns, sharp teeth named Sulley and his best friend, a round green monster with one eye named Mike Wazowski were busy putting posters everywhere while holding a schedule.

Mike smiled as he said, "Things are all prepared."

"But we still have a lot to do." said Sulley as he helped some workers put up some streamers. "And less time to do it in."

"I know. I can't believe it. Our first Monsters Inc. Ball! This is gonna be great." Mike said. He heard a knock and turned around. Mike jumped making him drop his schedule.

The reason: Five other monsters were peeking through the door. The first was a puce monster with stubby legs, a bat mustache, glasses and a green shirt and tentacle like arms. His name was Don Carlton.

The second was a young pink monster with stubby legs, a green sweater with the initials OK on it, and green cap. This was Don's stepson, Scot Squibbles, Squishy as everybody called him.

The third was a purple furry arch shaped monster with blue stripes and arms. His name was Art.

The final monster was a two headed, four armed orange monster with one eye each and tentacles. One had a brown horn sticking up and the other had two horns going down. They both wore a dark green sweater. Their names were Terry and Terri Perry. Terri(The shorter head) was the one who knocked.

Together, this was the Oozma Kappa fraternity, Mike and Sulley's buddies from college.

"Guys, don't scare us like that!" Mike said.

"Sorry, Mike," Terry said as he and the other Oozma Kappa members came in. "It's just that you're holdign this ball."

"Yeah, tonight." Sulley said, finishing up the finishing touches.

"And we were wondering if we are invited. I mean, we're your college buddies after all." said Don.

Mike looked the schedule and looked to see that it was full of guests and one space that said "OOZMA KAPPA" was almost getting crushed. He looked at Sulley worriedly, trying to think of a way to tell them that it's not going to work without hurting them.

"Guys, I'm not sure." Sulley said.

"Sure you're are." Squishy said. "We'll help, or something."

Mike then said, "The truth is, our schedule has been piling up lately and we're trying to get things done ASAP, so, I'm sorry but you guys aren't invited."

This made a record scratch in the background as the Oozma Kappa members' faces fell in shock.

"What?" they said in shock.

"You're joking, right?" Terri said.

"We're perfect party animals!" Art said as he did some wacky based movements.

"We can totally fit in." Squishy said.

"Listen, guys, I wish we can squeeze you guys in, but it's just going to be hard." said Sulley. "So, guys, sorry."

The gang felt a bit crushed, but they hid their frowns and Squishy said, "Okay, we'll see you later." They closed the door and turned around so Mike and Sulley wouldn't see their sad faces.

"This bites!" Art said as he and the others walked off.

* * *

Not far away, Aaron and Raina kept on flying. Aaron smiled, "It's good to be home."

"Now all we gotta do is the rest of these missions and get our loves out of Mafiafas' clutches." Raina said.

"Yeah, there ahs to be a mission somewhere." Aaron said. He took out the puzzle so far and said to Jessy's picture, "Don't worry, Hime. It won't be long now." He put it back into their bag.

"I wonder if my friends will still remember us if we're small." said Raina. They flew over until they saw four girls at a gazebo.

The first was a 20 year old girl with chestnut brown hair, a purple shirt, blue jeans and black/white shoes. She was EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

The second was a 16 year old girl with light tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, short/long black hair, a jade green shirt, blue jeans and green tennis shoes; she's Disneygal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins-Sarutobi.

The third was a 16 year old girl with wavy brown hair, a , a hot pink polo, a white tanktop, blue jeans and pink flipflops; she's Starzilla, Starz for short.

The final was a 19 year old girl with wavy brown hair, a black shirt under a pink jacket with number 10 on it, blue jeans and white shoes and she had the Omnitrix on her wrist. This was trachie17 aka Tracy Romanov-Tennyson. She was right now on a laptop.

"Mis amigas!" Raina smiled. She and Aaron flew over as she said, "Hey, girls!"

Starz looked up and rubbed her eyes, "Raina? Is it really you? And Aaron's with you?"

"Si." Raina said.

"Oh my God!" Tracy smiled before she and the other girls each hugged the two tiny people. "I thought you were dead.

"No." Aaron shrugged. "Just shrunk. Jessy and Cedric are taken by Mafiafas and Raina and I have do 20 missions in 20 days."

"And each mission we complete, we get a puzzle piece that symbolizes our love and a key to get our loves back." Raina said. "We're on dia de ocho."

"8?" Emmy asked. "We're on a case, a really big one."

"Shoot." Aaron said.

"It's the Case of the Glass-Shifter. No one knows why, but every night, he transforms people into glass statues and takes them for his collection. He also hits various balls and galas and he takes the statues and puts them in a safe somewhere." Emmy explained.

"Any clues?" asked Raina.

"Yes." Daisy said, picking up some magic dust in a bag. "This from a fairy godparent wand."

"Wow." said Aaron.

"Not only that, we picked this up while we investigated on the incident at last night's ball held by Mulan and Shang before they were turned into statues." said Daisy. She took out a book and put it on the table as Aaron and Raina examined it.

""_Cinderella?"_" Raina asked in shock. "Why would a villain take a book of Cinderella to do the crime?"

"We don't know except for the fact that he's been obsessive of that story from what we heard from Fa Zhou." said Tracy as she put the laptop onto a laptop bag.

"One thing for sure is that where this villain strikes, we'll be ready." Emmy said. "Come on, we got some more investigating to do."

As they ran, Aaron followed with Raina catching up. She then flew back and took the book with her magic before catching up.

"_Why? Why would he be obsessed with the story of Cinderella?" _Raina thought to herself.

* * *

At about 5: 39, the remaining MCF and Aaron walked down the alley quietly.

"Not a sound." Starz said. Just then, they peeked from behind the alley wall to see Squishy, Don, Art, Terry and Terri walking down the sidewalk before they sighed and sat down.

"It's Oozma Kappa." Emmy said.

"Gee, it's not fair that Mike and Sulley didn't invite us to the ball." Art said sadly.

"Think of it, it's just their scheduling problems. They'll always remember us." said Terry.

"No they won't." Terri said.

"Yes they will." Terry rolled his eyes.

"No matter what it is,we'd sell our soul to the Devil himself or at least have a miracle upon us. At least _something_ that'll let us go to the ball." Don said.

"Aww, poor monsters." said Raina.

"If only there's some way we can help." Daisy said.

"I think I know." Emmy said as she took the book and opened it to a page. Aaron and Raina examined it. It was the page of Cinderella with her fairy godmother.

"We have to play fairy godmother to them?" Aaron said.

"Yes. You two are tiny enough to be like fairies." said Emmy. "Besides, it's part of the story."

Aaron was still looking at Oozma Kappa who are still sad, "I feel so bad for those guys. But what can we do?"

"This is the only way." Raina said.

"Okay, we'll do it." Aaron said.

"But, girls, we can't be seen wearing this. They'll never believe us" Raina said.

"Don't worry. I've got the perfect outfits for you two." Emmy said taking out two tiny pairs clothes out, making the two tiny humans look on. In her first hand, was a pink gown with a light pink sash, white under the pink skirt, pink bowes on it, white shoulder holders. In her other hand she had a white shirt, grey pants, blue boots and blue jacket with tails.

Raina turned to Aaron who just shrugged.

Don, Squishy, Terri, Terry and Art sighed sadly with Art tossing a rock into a pool of water.

"Hello, Oozma Kappa." said Aaron's voice. This made the monsters jump.

"Who said that?" Squishy said, being scared.

"Don't be afraid of us, Squishy, Don, Art, Terry with a Y and Terry with an I." Aaron's voice said. "We're here to help you."

"How do you know our names?" asked Terri, getting freaked out.

"That doesn't matter." said Raina's voice. "What matters is that we're here to help you."

"But we can't see you." Don said.

"We're over here." said Raina's voice. The Oozma Kappa members turned until they saw Raina and Aaron in the clothes Emmy gave them.

"Who are you?" Terri asked.

"Mi nombre es Raina." Raina said. "I'm your fairy Godsister and this is Aaron, your fairy Godbrother."

"So, you're like our fairy godsiblings?" asked Art.

"Si." Raina said.

Terry scoffed, "Yeah right. You're just a holographic projecter that Roar Omega Roar is trying to pull on us so that way they can make us look like idiots."

"Oh really? Watch this." Raina smirked. She used her magic to magically levitate both him and Terri up in the air making Terry scream.

"It's not a hoax, it's not a hoax! Please! Put us down!" said Terry.

"Wise choice." Aaron said as Raina set them down. He flew to Squishy and gave him a tissue, "Turn off the waterworks."

"You really want to go to this ball don't you?" Raina asked them.

"Yeah, but we're not-" Don was cut off when Raina said, "Of course you're going."

"But first, we gotta figure out a transportation for you. Do you guys have a pumpkin?" asked Aaron.

"No, but we do have this." Don said, taking out a piece of chocolate cake with green frosting and yellow sprinkles.

"A cake?" Aaron asked.

"Well, it's not much, but you see, Art had a birthday sometime ago and nobody else wanted it. We were going to save it for a snack, but this is important." Don explained as he put the cake down.

"That'll do." Raina said. She and Aaron then smiled and waved their hands and they blasted a spell at the cake. The cake started to move around and grow before transforming while the monsters look on. The cake changed into a beautiful white horse drawn carriage similar to the ones in New York City.

"Whoa!" The Oozma Kappa members in awe.

"Awesome." Art said.

"And,not just that..." Aaron magically made five beetles transform into horses much to the monsters' amazement. They went to the carriage and Squishy opened the door.

"Thanks, Raina, Aaron, thanks a lot, we'll be at the ball and-" Squishy said before he and the others could get in, Aaron and Raina stopped them.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," Raina said, waving her finger at them. "I don't think so. You can't go like that."

The Oozma Kappa looked at themselves and realized she was right.

"You're right. What are we gonna wear?" asked Squishy.

"Let us decide on that." Aaron smirked. He and Raina waved their hands together and magic swirled around the monsters until they transformed into fancy clothes.

Terri and Terry wore a glittering dark green tux with a purple tie for Terry and a pink bow tie for Terri, a lavender shirt and army green masks over their eyes.

Don wore a glitering brown tux with a blue bow tie around his neck, a light blue shirt, and a red mask over his face.

Squishy was now wearing a glittering turquoise tux with a blue bow around his neck, a light blue shirt and a red mask over his face.

And Art was wearing glittering pair of baby blue leg warmers, dark blue gloves and a tan mask over his eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Squishy smiled, admiring his clothes.

"Thanks Fairy Godsiblings!" Art said as he hugged Aaron and Raina.

"No problem." Aaron said.

"Now go already, you're burning daylight." Raina giggled. The Oozma Kappa members went into the carriage and it rode off.

"Thanks for everything!" Terri called.

"We owe you one!" said Squishy.

"Thanks again, Godsiblings!" Art called.

"Have a good time!" Raina said. "Be safe."

The other girls came out and smiled. Emmy then said, "Mission accomplished. But we still have to find out about this villain."

"That's exactly what we're going to do now." Raina said. Just then, they heard a radio from far away.

"_We interrupt this program to give you this special report. The Glass-Shifter is still on the loose. We recently heard that he changes his victims into statues at midnight at balls and parties." _a reporter said. _"The next place he'll hit...Monsters Inc." _

This made the MCF and Aaron gasp in horror.

"Oh man, we're screwed!" Aaron said.

Raina then said, "No we're not. Because we're gonna keep Oozma Kappa safe and the villain is hiding in the ball. So we have to act like everything's all fine. Amigas, we're going to the ball!"

"Yeah, but..." Daisy said.

"We can't go to a ball like this." said Emmy. She then used her magic to make herself including Tracy, Daisy and Starz appear in beautiful dresses. Daisy wore a beautiful blue dress with light blue ruffles and gloves.

Tracy wore her hair in a ponytail and she had a green dress with light green ruffles and gloves.

Emmy wore a purple dress with pink ruffles and gloves.

Last, Starz wore a yellow dress with yellow gloves and light ruffles.

"That's better." Starz says.

"Now come on." Aaron said. "We only get one shot at this so, we gotta make this count."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where we follow Oozma Kappa to the ball and make their entrance an awesome one, but at the same time, we have to keep the ball in control because of the villain. Read and Review.


	32. Episode 8: MCF Reunion(briefly) Part 2

Here is the next chapter where the we enter the ball.

* * *

**Episode 8: Mystery Case Files Reunion(briefly) Part 2**

It is now sunset, about 7:58 pm and at Monsters Inc, some CDA agents were checking off the guest list. Roz was in charge of the security.

At the cleaned up Scare Floor, everyone danced and started to have fun. Mike and Sulley watched on, checking off everything.

"Dancing, check." Mike went through the list.

"Punch, check." Sulley said.

"Guests..." Mike said before he trailed off.

"Yo, Mike, Sulley!" a monster named Brock Pearson said. "This ball's awesome!"

Sulley and Mike smiled and said, "Thanks Brock." Seconds later, their happiness disappeared and they began to think about what happened earlier and were starting to feel guilty.

"Mike, do you think we were rude to our friends?" asked Sulley.

"I guess. I mean, Sulley, his ball is ours hands-full." Mike explained. "We have everything...except our friends." he then frowned, "Sulley, I wish we invited them."

* * *

Unaware of this, the coach with the disguised Oozma Kappa was on its way.

Terri then said in a prayer, "Thank you Lord for sending these two tiny angels to give us this chance for excitement and fun. Amen."

"I can't believe we're actually going to the ball!" Squishy said.

Just then, Raina and Aaron appeared floating above them.

"Fairy Godsiblings? What are you doing here?" Art said.

"We came to tell you two things...1) you have to leave the ball by midnight." Aaron said.

"Why that?" asked Don.

"Because..." Raina then paused, trying to think of a good excuse so she and her friends can stop the villain and keep Oomza Kappa safe. "...we don't want you to lose all your energy for tomorrow. Even monsters need their sleep." The Oozma Kappa nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be home by midnight." said Terri.

"And 2," Aaron said. "We wanna make your entrance really special."

Then to the monsters' surprise, Daisy, Emmy, Starz and Tracy appeared in front of the carriage just as it stopped a few feet from the Monsters Inc enterance.

"Who are they?" asked Squishy.

"They're your entourage." said Raina.

"Now...let's make some magic happen!" Emmy smirked.

* * *

Back in the dance floor, Celia, Mike's girlfriend came over and said, "Hey, Googly-Bear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Mike.

"Michael, I know what's wrong." Celia said, noticing her boyfriend's guilty look. "You and Sulley miss your friends don't you?"

"Yeah." Sulley said. "It's just this scheduling is so much that we totally forgot about Oozma Kappa."

"I see." Celia said with a sad sigh. "Okay, Googly Bear, I'll be at the punch bowl."

"I'll catch up with you, Shmoopsy-Pooh." said Mike with a smile to Celia before she left for the punch bowl.

Sulley turned to Mike sadly and said, " I feel terrible. I mean, Oozma Kappa has always been our friends since college."

"If these schedules for the ball didn't pile up we would've added them in." Mike said. "I just wish something could change time and all so that way Don, Squishy, Art, Terry with a Y and Terri with an I would come despite all this."

"Me too." said Sulley. "Poor guys."

Just then, a fanfare was heard as Roz says, "Sullivan, Wazowski, music is heard. A few...monsters are coming in...with entourage and other stuff."

"Monsters?" said Sulley and Mike in confusion.

Soon music started to play as the CDA including everyone was confused.

"That music? Where is it coming from?" Mike said before the doors were open and a few servants came in blowing trumpets and saying "Make ay for Royal Elite."

The monsters turned around and saw a bunch of servants go by before Raina and Aaron magically appeared and flew around them.

The red carpet spread out and the disguised Oozma Kappa walked down it as everyone stared at them in amazement.

"Hi fellas." Don said with a wave.

The monsters got excited and ran to the carpet to ask for a handshake from them as Tracy, Daisy, Emmy and Starz appeared.

Mike and Sulley stared at "Royal Elite" for a moment and began to wonder where they come from and not just that, why are they so familiar to them.

Some girl monsters like Python Nu Kappa smiled dreamingly at them as Daisy sang next. Oozma Kappa tried to impress them with some moves, making PNK squeal. Some of the monsters including Johnny just rolled their eyes.

Terry gave Carrie a rose while Art winked and did the 'got back at you' gesture and he and the others past them. Daisy with the help of Brock caught the fainting girls.

Don took out a bag of gold and tossed it down to the monsters who caught them.

Tracy used her ghost powers to make fireworks appear out of nowhere making everyone smile, including Oozma Kappa.

Terry and Terri used their magic tricks to impress a few monsters before Raina and Aaron made a bunch of things appear before making them disappear briefly.

Everything they did disappears except for the Oozma Kappa, I mean, Royal Elite. Everyone applauded as the monsters bowed.

"Thank you, you're too kind." said Squishy.

"Cool outfits. Did you make them yourselves?" Mike said. "Who's your tailor?"

"Um, I guess you can say that." said Art. "Good joke too."

Everybody started to laugh at this including Raina, Aaron, and the remaining MCF girls.

"So, Royal Elite huh? Cool clique name. Reminds me and Mike here about our old college fraternities. James P. Sullivan." said Sulley, extending his hand out to Don.

Oozma Kappa gulped, not knowing what to do, since Sulley and Mike don't recognize them in their disguises.

"The name's Dave Page." Don said, shaking Sulley's hand. "Owner of the most rich and popular night club, Fright Night Terrors."

"Remind me sometime to go there." Sulley said, completely falling for the lie. Don had a hard time letting go of Sulley's hand at first, but he pulled it off.

"I'm Joaquin Farmer," Squishy said with a smile, "My dad's the owner of a popular aristocrat club...Scales and Nails."

"My name is Rick Stewart." Art said, "Son of Harpo Stewart, owner of the building estate Stewart's...Homes and Scares!"

"We are Patrick and Jeremy McBrayer, the sons of the famous movie director...Joan McBrayer." said Terri. Terry nodded.

Soon, Terry did a magic trick with his cards making Sulley and Mike even more surprised. Only Terry and Terri could do that, not two gentlemen like Patrick and Jeremy.

"Where did you come from?" and "Are you guys really rich?" were among the questions the Oozma Kappa got.

"It's a complicated answer that is classified." Emmy said covering for them. "Anyways, you guys go and enjoy the ball."

"Thanks, Emmy." Squishy said.

"Let's dance, Jeremy." Carrie said as she and Rosie took Terri and Terry onto the dance floor.

"Today's our lucky day!" Terry said, dancing.

"Got it." said Emmy to the other girls and Aaron.

"Remember, we gotta find the villain and catch him or her before midnight. You gotta get Oozma Kappa out of there." said Tracy.

"Roger." said Raina.

"Thanks again, Fairy Godsiblings!" Don said.

"Welcome." Raina said. She and Aaron sighed sadly as they watched Mike dance with Celia and the Oozma Kappa members dance with respective partners. Luckily, Daisy, Emmy, Starz and Tracy were still on the lookout for the villain.

"I just wish you were here with me Hime." Aaron said sadly. He then had an idea and pretended to dance and sing with her.

* * *

Back at Mafiafas' lair, Jessy sighed sadly from what Mafiafas did to her which was give her an arm cast until she heard Aaron's voice from a crystal ball and blushed. She crawled over and saw Aaron dancing by himself as if he was dancing with her.

"Cedric, it's Raina and Aaron!" she said. Cedric crawled over and saw what was going on and smiled to see Raina there dancing by herself as if she was dancing with him.

"They're with the other girls...and the Monsters Inc monsters." Cedric smiled.

"Maybe we should give them something for them to dance with." Jessy said as Cedric makes some magic.

* * *

Back with our heroes, what Raina and Aaron didn't know was that holograph versions of Jessy and Cedric appear and took their hands.

Raina and Aaron began to dance with the hologram of Cedric and Jessy even though they didn't know it.

Unaware of this, the villain made its way into the scare floor, still clutching the fairy godparent wand.

"So, Ricky," Crystal said as she danced with Art, "Are you free next Saturday?"

Art turned red, "Well you know, I..."

"Maybe we could join your club sometime. I hope your dad doesn't mind" Claire Wheeler said as she danced with Squishy.

"Thanks entourage." Squishy whispered to the MCF as he kept dancing with Claire.

"You're welcome." said Daisy with a smile.

However, all their smiles turned into faces of concern.

"Let's just hope we catch this villain on time before midnight." said Tracy.

"I hope so. I hope so." Emmy said in concern before looking at the sky which is now night and the clock saying 9: 47. unaware of this, the villain smirks, holding the fairy godparent wand, ready for him to strike.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where after 'Royal Elite' talk with Mike and Sulley, the villain reveals his evil plan and self and exposes them and us. Read and Review.


	33. Episode 8: MCF Reunion(briefly) Part 3

Here is the chapter where the villain is revealed and trouble is brewing.

* * *

**Episode 8: Mystery Case Files Reunion(briefly) Part 3**

A while later, Aaron and Raina have finished dancing by themselves and the hologram of Cedric and Jessy disappeared. Daisy, Emmy, Tracy and Starz still kept an eye out for the villain. That's when Tracy saw him behind a monster named George who is dancing with Rhonda.

"I found him!" said Tracy.

She turned into her ghost form and turned invisible. The villain looked around as if he was watched and disappeared. Tracy groaned and turned visible before following him. She signaled the other girls to keep a look out.

At the punch table, Don, Squishy, Art, Terry and Terri were having punch and were surrounded by some monsters like it was paparazzi.

"So, you guys live in mansions?" asked Heather.

"Yeah." Terry said.

"My dad owns a yaht." said Squishy as a lie.

"Do you invite regular monsters to your club, Dave?" asked Red.

"Do you guys have brothers or cousin I could date." said Carla.

"Break it, up, break it up." Mike said, pushing the monsters away gently.

"Hey, Patrick, Jeremy, do you think your mom can squeeze us into her next movie?" asked Percy to Terry and Terri.

"Yeah, back it up." shouted Sulley, pushing the monsters away.

"Monsters? What can you do with them." Art chuckled as he sipped some punch.

Mike and Sulley stared at them oddly. Squishy started to move silently and sneakily to get a cookie. He silently came background

"Um, Joaquin. Did you move...silently?"

Squishy said, "No."

"Funny, because that trick is what our pal Squishy Squibbles could do." said Sulley. "In fact, you guys look exactly like our Oozma Kappa brothers."

"Squishy, Don, Art and Terri with a I and Terry with an Y." said Mike. "You sort of remind us of them."

"That's ludicrous." said Don, leaning on the table. "We have never met each other in our lives."

"It may be ludicrous, but let me tell you something." Mike said. "Oozma Kappa have not only been our closet friends, but they're like our brothers. They helped us out during our college days when we entered the Scare Games. Monsters didn't understand them, but we do. They're the best monster friends we could hope for. Sulley and I really wished we invited them to this ball."

This made Oozma Kappa smile, and tear up, but so their cover won't get blown, they cleared their throats and their tears were held back.

"That's very nice of you to say that. I'm sure they'll be happy if we told them." Don said.

"Hey, still wanna dance?" asked Claire to Squishy.

"S-S-Sure." said Squishy before Claire, Crystal, Carrie and Rosie pulled him, Terry, Terry and Art into a dance with them.

Don continued to drink some punch before he noticed Daisy and the others sneaking around. "What in the world are they doing?"

With Aaron and Raina, as they watched everything, "Don't you think this ball is going to be perfect?" asked Raina.

"Oh sure, it's not like it's..." Aaron looked up and saw that the clock is now 11: 30. _**"11: 30!" **_he screamed.

The suspense music played before Aaron's eyes popped out of his sockets. His eyes came back to his sockets as Raina flew to him.

"Raina, do you realize what this means?" Aaron asked.

Raina looked up and gasped, "Oh no. We only got 30 more minutes till the villain strikes. We gotta get Oozma Kappa out of there." She turned to her MCF friends and said, "Amigas, son las once y cuarto(It's 11:30)!"

"Amiga, that's not the worst of our problems." said Daisy, she pointed to Johnny and his buddy Chet watching Squishy and Claire dance with a smirk.

Johnny took a can of paint, opened it, tied it to a pice of rope and Chip put the rope on top of a ceiling before Chet pulled the rope up.

"That jerk!" Emmy said. "We've got to stop him."

"Let Sulley and Mike handle it." Tracy said. "The Glass-Shifter is our case."

Aaron and Raina nodded, "We'll watch over Oozma Kappa...and the clock."

Don soon noticed the MCF sneaking around and a shadowy figure behind. When he saw Don, the shadowy figure disappeared. Don, curious to know why the MCF were sneaking around, followed them.

Mike and Sulley noticed Johnny and his buddies with the paint and gasped when they saw that it's above Squishy and Claire. They realized Squishy would be ruined if they didn't stop Johnny's prank.

"We gotta help Joaquin." said Sulley as Mike noticed.

"Hey, Johnny!" shouted Mike and Sulley. Johnny jumped, but he realized too late that he had let go of the rope. The pain fell over and collapsed onto him, painting him, purple.

Everybody laughed at this as Johnny glared at them. He then went to wash off, grumbling to himself.

"That'll show them." said Art with a chuckle, still dancing with Crystal.

While this was happening, Don followed the MCF to a door. The MCF didn't realize Don was there, listening.

"I'm telling you. This villain is almost here." said Starz.

"Yeah, but what's worse is that he'll strike at midnight, he got past Roz's booth." Emmy said. "I recently just heard that he's planning on turning Mike and Sulley into glass statues."

"Yeah, I don't want the same to happen to Oozma Kappa." Tracy said. "Plus, you know the story of Cinderella, everything will be normal at midnight, even the fancy stuff Raina and Aaron gave them."

Don then said, "Our entourage are detectives? And Raina and Aaron along with they are trying to protect us from the villain?" He then walked away saying, "They're to protect us. Too bad our stuff's gonna be gone by-"

Don also looked back at the clock which is now 11: 57. Realizing what Raina and Aaron told them and what he overheard, he ran to the dance floor and called out to his fellow members. Unaware of this, the MCF came back to the scare floor and saw the villain hanging on the ceiling holding a magic wand.

"Guys!" Don said.

"Yes, Don." said Squishy, as he kept dancing with Claire.

"Remember what Aaron and Raina told us about us leaving before midnight." Don said.

"Yeah, so?" Terri asked.

"We have to go now. There's a villain out to turn the people into-" Don was cut when the two hands of the clock went at 12:00 midnight and started to chime!

The Oozma Kappa gasped in shock. They let go of their partners as Terry said, "Listen, we don't want to leave this beautiful ball, but we really must be going."

"What for?" asked Carrie.

"No time to explain." Terri said before he and Terry and Art started to run to the door. "Goodbye!"

"I've got to get going too, Pop must think I'm busy..." said Squishy, before he and Don can catch up with the others, The monsters gasped.

"Come on, we've got to run!" said Art.

"Girls, come on!" Don shouted.

The other MCF, Raina and Aaron nodded and were about to follow them until the door closed in on them. Suddenly, someone burst into the room at the center of the villain was finally revealed to be a humanoid duck with a black mask and cape, a red shirt over a yellow jacket and a red hat; he's Negaduck.

"It's midnight. My favorite time of the day." said Negaduck walking around.

"Negaduck!" glared Emmy.

" "Negaduck!"" Negaduck mimicked her. "Yes, I was the Glass Shifter. I always obsessed with the story of Cinderella eer sine I took out the book from the library...which I don't have."

"_We_ have your book." said Tracy, holding the book. "Looking for this?"

"That's my book! Give it back!" Negaduck demanded.

"Yeah, because it has a prison number on the back and an evil plan on a blank page." said Tracy showing the back of the book to everyone. She ripped off the page where Negaduck's evil plan is at and shredded it.

"Why would you hurt them?" asked Squishy. "We done nothing wrong. And besides, it's just a popular fairytale that everyone loves."

"And can be re-enacted...which is what you just did thanks to Aaron and Raina." He said showing Aaron and Raina who flew over with a glare. "It's all because of my master plan to get rich! I liked that idea of the slipper being glass. Glass is very valuable when designed into statues...or shoes."

"How'd you get the wand then?" Emmy demanded.

"I stole it from a fairy godparent, duh? She was a nag!" Negaduck said.

"Wanda." Raina whispered to herself.

"I also heard that a certain fraternity has broken into your place to have fiesta with two tiny humans...including the MCF." said Negaduck.

"That's not true." Sulley said.

"Actually, the MCF are true." said Emmy as she appeared. "This is the Glass-Shifter."

"You're correct, Emily." Negaduck said evilly.

"It's EmmyDisney17 or Emmy!" Emmy glared.

"Now I am going to turn you all into clear glass statues to add to my collection...starting with you two." Negaduck said, pointing to Sulley and Mike.

"No!" Daisy, Emmy, Starz and Tracy screamed along as the monsters, Aaron and Raina gasped.

"Negaduck, get away from our friends!" Squishy said as he and the other Oozma Kappa ran to him as he used the wand to zap at Oozma Kappa, knocking them down, making everyone gasp.

He then grabbed Raina and Aaron and threw them to the ground. The two tiny people glared at him.

"Say "Hello" to your precious Royal Elite!" Negaduck shouted. On "Royal Elite!" Negaduck used the wand to zap the Oozma Kappa members back into their normal selves, shocking everyone.

"Or should I say, Oozma Kappa." Negaduck said sinisterly, "Terry and Terri, Art, Don and Squishy."

"I knew you were familiar." Sulley said.

"Jeremy?" asked Carrie in shock.

"It's not what you think!" Terry said.

"Our fairy godsiblings-" Art was cut off when Negaduck blasted the wand at the Oozma Kappa members along with Tracy, Emmy, Starz and Daisy. Daisy spat in his eye, but Negaduck pinched her nose then slapped her.

"Aaron! Raina!" Oozma Kappa, Emmy, Tracy, Starz and Daisy cried as Negaduck used the wand to levetate a window open and toss them out.

Raina and Aaron gasp and flew out just as the window began to close.

He smiled evilly as the magic he had made our heroes disappeared.

"So long, ex-Royal Elite!" Negaduck then began to laugh evilly as the monsters including Mike and Sulley began to quiver with fear. Hopefully the MCF along with the two tiny people can stop him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Oh no! Oozma Kappa has been exposed, along with the villain(but that's good, about the villain part), but will we stop Negaduck and solve this case? Find out at the next chapter/end of the episode. Read and Review.


	34. Episode 8: MCF Reunion(briefly) Final

Here is the final chapter to this Cinderella-esque like MCF reunion episode.

* * *

**Episode 8: Mystery Case Files Reunion(briefly) Final Part**

In the outskirts of Tazmania in the jungle part, the Oozma Kappa, Raina, Aaron and the remaining MCF sat on a tree branch above a lake of water.

"Man, we'll never get home and stop Negaduck." Terri said sadly.

"I mean, we should've realized there's a villain to turn everybody into glass statues. Including Mike and Sulley." Don said as he picked off a branch.

"Guys, we all have confessions to tell you." Tracy said.

"We're not really your entourage." Daisy confessed. "We're the MCF detectives. Well, one's missing right now."

"And the other is shrunk." Tracy said, pointing to Raina.

"Raina and I aren't really your fairy godsiblings." Aaron sighed.

"We're just two humans who are under a curse and we have to do 20 missions in 20 days completed by nightfall when the moon rises so we can rescue our loves from an evil sorcerer." Raina added.

"But if you aren't our godsiblings, then why give us the stuff?" Squishy asked.

"And why did you lie to us?" Terry asked.

"Because we felt really bad that you guys weren't invited to the ball and we'd thought it would be interesting if we just gave you all that stuff out of sympathy and to cheer you up." said Raina. "So that way you could still go."

"You did that, for us?" asked Art.

"Si." Raina said with a smile. Everyone smiled at this before Aaron looked up at the sky with a hint of moonlight approaching.

"And who knows, your day's almost over and all that..." Terry sighed.

"No it isn't." Terri said.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Terri's right." Aaron smiled, getting the two headed monster to stop fighting. "The day's not over unless the moon is full! WE still have to go back and set things right."

"And you can have us help." Starz smiled.

"We can still stop Negaduck. All we need is a plan." Emmy added.

Just then a growl was heard and there was a bunch of crocodiles snapping their teeth at them. The branch they were on begins to crack.

"This can't be good." Art said.

"Girls, use your transportation spell!" said Raina just as the branch finally broke.

As they fell, Art found something shining in the water and used his foot to quickly pick it up and he put it away.

"Take us back to Monsters Inc." The MCF said using their magic to transport them all away before the crocodile can swallow them.

* * *

Back at Monsters Inc., Negaduck laughed evilly as he prepared his magic spell to transform everyone including Mike and Sulley into glass statues.

"You two are the first things I'll transform and sell first." Negaduck said before he waved the wand and soon, Sulley and Mike started to twitch as glass started to appear all around their bodies.

"You guys will make me so much money, I don't even have to take over the world!" Negaduck laughed. "Just kidding!"

Unaware of this, Daisy and Art's eyes peeked through the door and saw this happening.

"Oh man, we're too late." Art said as they turned to the others.

"No." Tracy said. "I've got an idea."

"Raina, Aaron, do you think you can use your magic for this?" asked Don.

"Si/Yes." said Raina and Aaron.

* * *

Back at the Scare Floor, Negaduck laughed evilly, before Terri and Terry appeared and stole the wand.

"Looking for this?" Terry asked before he magically made a spell to turn Mike and Sulley back to normal.

"Hey, give me that!" said Negaduck, chasing the two headed monster around.

"Catch!" shouted Terri throwing the wand to Don, before Negaduck chased him. Don passed it to Squishy, who passed it to Art.

Art blew a raspberry at Negaduck before the duck in question tripped him with his foot, making him take the wand back.

"I had enough of your games." Negaduck growled before he blasted the magic at the Oozma Kappa turning them into glass statues.

"GUYS!" Mike screamed, but it was too late, Negaduck took a mallet and broke the Oozma Kappa statues into pieces.

"_**NO ONE HURTS OOZMA KAPPA!" **_Sulley roared just in time for Raina and Aaron and the other MCF to watch on in concern/with a smirk.

The two monsters took Negaduck and Mike picked him up by the feet and hit him like a baseball bat all over the wall with Sulley managing to transform the duck into a ball with his bare hands and hit him all over. When Negaduck hit the ground, he popped back into his normal self, but all bruised up.

Mike and Sulley then realized about Oozma Kappa being broken. They ran to the glass pieces and picked them up sadly.

"Don? Squishy? Art?" Sulley said, about to burst into tears.

"Terry? Terri? Speak to me!" Mike said, as Celia went to comfort him.

"Please! Why did it have to happen to you?" Sulley said, crying.

"If you're alive and not broken. We just wanna say...we're sorry!" Mike said.

"Mike, look out!" Art's voice was heard.

"We can't!" Sulley sobbed.

"No, we're serious, look out." Don's voice is heard.

"No, you're dead." said Mike, sobbing.

"Guess again." Squishy said. Mike and Sulley turned around and realized that Oozma Kappa are alive and well. They looked at the glass pieces and saw that it had paint on it and turned and saw Tracy appearing holding a shield, realizing that they had dodged the attack. And Squishy, using his sneaking skills had manage to take the wand from Negaduck in time.

Negaduck recovered and saw that Squishy had the wand, "No!" he said before he tried to take the wand. The two started to play tug-of-war until a magic blast came flying from the wand hitting the sky.

* * *

Far away, the victims of Negaduck's spell transformed back to normal including Mulan and Shang. They poured out of a big truck Negaduck had and started to head back home.

* * *

Back at Monsters Inc. The blast not only saved everyone from being turned into statues...but also turned Negaduck into a regular duck with the wand next to him. Emmy picked it up and used her magic to transport it back to its rightful owner.

"Negaduck, you're under arrest." said Daisy, putting cuffs on him and giving him to the CDA for them to take him to prison.

"I'll be back!" Negaduck yelled. "You can't keep the germs off your hands and books forever and when they do, they'll be back on the streets with all my criminal buddies!" He laughed evilly before one CDA member put him in a cage and into the police car for the cops to take him to jail.

"Listen, guys. We're sorry for not inviting you guys." said Mike as he and Sulley walked to Oozma Kappa.

"We wanna make it up to you." Sulley said, "Why don't you guys stay here at the party as the guests of honor since you..along with the MCF and your friends helped you out. In fact, we want to invite you guys to the next ball we host the next night!"

"We'd be honored, Sulley." Terri said before he and the rest of the Oozma Kappa high-fived Mike and Sulley.

"Why don't you guys stay?" asked Squishy to Tracy, Raina, Emmy, Daisy, Starz and Aaron.

"Yeah." said Art. "This party's gonna get awesome."

"Thanks, but we're gonna let you enjoy it. Doing this case was the only thing we needed to do." said Starz.

"We do owe it to your...fairy godsiblings." Tracy shrugged with a smile. She turned to Aaron and Raina and said, "Great job. We'll see you when you're normal sized."

"Thanks Tracy." Aaron said. They looked up and saw the moon being full.

"We did it, Raina." he said, making Raina squeal. "We're almost there!"

"Hit it." said Mike. Sulley put a record into the record player and pop music began to play.

Celia twirled Mike around on the dance floor as Aaron's magic dust swirled around making the scare floor glow.

Art did some wacky, but awesome dance movements on the floor as if he were break dancing.

"We'll see you when you're normal again." Emmy smiled as she and the other MCF opened the door to head home.

"We will." Raina said, as she hugged her friends before they left.

As Oozma Kappa kept dancing, they noticed Aaron and Raina about to leave.

"Aaron, Raina, wait." Terry said, making the two shrunken heroes turn to them.

Terry then said, "Guys, thanks again for making this all happen for us...despite Negaduck crashing the party and exposing us for our fraud disguses."

"No problem." Aaron said.

"Also, I found this while we were in Tazmania." Art said picking up the glass piece. Aaron and Raina took it and gasped. It was a puzzle piece with Aaron and Jessy's hands touching each other's.

"Thank you." Aaron and Raina smiled with tears in their eyes.

"You guys have until sunrise to sleep and get ready for your next mission." Don said.

Raina and Aaron smiled so big before they hugged them.

"We'll never forget you." said Raina, shedding tears.

"We won't either." Don told her.

While the song finished, Oozma Kappa along with Mike, Sulley, Celia and the others enjoy the party. With that, Aaron and Raina flew off with a smile.

"8 down, 12 to go." Aaron said.

"Si." said Raina.

* * *

End of Episode.

That's the end of this part. The next episode is a Wreck-it-Ralph like story where we go to our next mission before nightfall: help Molly and Calypso win the horse race of their videogame. Read and Review.


	35. Episode 9: To Glitch or Not to Glitch 1

Here is the next episode where it deals with Aaron and I in a videogame universe.

* * *

**Episode 9: To Glitch or Not to Glitch Part 1**

Meanwhile, in Mafiafas' lair, Cedric who had finished eating sighed as he saw the glimpse of sunrise.

"Jessy, good news. Aaron and Raina are on their halfmark." He then looked and noticed Jessy shaking and pale with fear. "Jessy? Jessy?"

"Mafiafas, don't do that to me again. Please! Don't kiss me!" she was saying to herself.

"Jessy, snap out of it!" Cedric yelled, but it isn't working. He finally grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Oh, oh!" Jessy cried, snapping out of it. She then said, "Oh, thank God. It's just that without Aaron-Kou, I'm really scared and frightened. I mean, Mafiafas almost tried to woo me last night." She then started to cry.

Cedric patted her shoulder, "Jessy, I'm scared too, but don't worry, my best friend and your boyfriend will be here soon."

"Yeah and he and your girlfriend and my best friend are on their way right now." said Jessy as she looked on worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, after last night at about 7:00 in the morning, we go to Mr. Litwik's videogame arcade. There on the counter was Raina and Aaron and they were sleeping in two small things. Aaron slept in a matchbox with a doll's blanket and some mattress stuffing as a pillow while Raina was sleeping in a ring box with a small pillow and a cloth as a blanket.

The ray of the sun that was still growing hit Raina and Aaron. The two tiny humans opened their eyes and stretched waking up.

"Man, what a night. Huh, Raina?" asked Aaron, rubbing his eyes.

"Si. Today is day 9. It's so nice of Mr. Litwik to let us stay here till tomorrow morning." said Raina.

Just then, as rumbling got started, the gamers ran into the arcade and started to play some games.

"I wonder what our next mission would be." said Raina.

She got her answer when a kid named Sheen(Jimmy Neutron) who was at a game called_ "Escape from Planet Earth" _said, "Excuse me, Mr. Litwik."

A man named Mr. Litwik came to him and asked, "What is it, son?"

"Where's Thurman? Yesterday he was here, but now he's gone." said Sheen.

"What?" asked Mr. Litwick in shock.

"Mr. Litwick, Gusto's gone." said a girl named Kimberly(Catscratch) pointing to the screen of the game she was playing called _"Adventures in Gummi Bears." _

"And Baloo too!" said a girl named Kitty Ko(Sidekick) who was playing a game called _"The Jungle Book"_

Mr. Litwick examined all three games and groaned, "Not again!" He then put three orange signs saying "Out of order" on them much to Raina, Aaron, Kimberly, Kitty and Sheen and said to them, "Listen kids, I'll call an inspector and see if he can fix them tonight. If not, Thurman, Gusto and Baloo will be unplugged forever."

"Okay." said Kimberly sadly as she, Sheen and Kitty left to find another game to play.

"I know what this could mean. They game-jumped." said Aaron.

"Yeah, but aren't those guys friends here too. I mean, I guess they have videogame counterparts. Whatever it is, we have to figure this out. Come on, Aaron." Raina said as she and Raina flew to a plug. Aaron and Raina used their magic to create a portal. They jumped in and it transported them a mall where it transports people to different games. They fell down and landed on their feet.

"That's weird." Aaron said.

"Hello." said a voice. The two looked up and saw three figures. The first was a big sloth bear with grey fur, light grey fur on his tummy, sharp claws and a brown nose; his name was Baloo. Right now he was wearing a light pink wig with a blue helmet.

The second was a bear with blue fur, and he wearing a brown tunic shirt, a red bandana and a yellow hat; he's Gusto. Under his clothes, he wore a white wig and a green helmet on his head and a pink zipped up jacket.

The final was a orange slug like alien with three eyes and four arms; his name is Thruman. Right now he was wearing a rainbow wig, a dark blue helmet, a black/white jacket.

"Baloo? Gusto? You have videogame counterparts?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah." Baloo shrugged.

"And who's your friend?" asked Raina, referring to Thurman.

"I'm Thurman. Pleased to meet you." Thurman smiled and shook her and Aaron's hands, before hugging them,but when they let go, they saw that they got slime all over themselves.

"You're all slimy." Aaron said.

"What brings you here?"asked Thurman.

"Okay, we have to investigate on why you're running away." Aaron said. He turned to Raina and said, "Do you still feel tiny?"

"Tiny? You looked normal sized to me." Gusto said.

"Normal-size?" asked Raina. She looked and saw her hand is now big. She checked herself in a mirror only to see that she was her normal height and not tiny.

She flew over to the screen and gasped. "What the-?" Raina said. She put her hand through the screen. She saw that on the outside, she was still under her curse, but when she put it back in, it's in her uncursed form. She did it again, but was still shocked at how the results came out.

"Aaron, check this out." Raina said as Aaron flew to the screen. He tested himself out and then gasped as Raina continued, "Oh my gosh! We're normal sized here!"

"The curse doesn't work in the cyber world!" Aaron smiled big.

"What curse?" Thurman asked

"Ahh, never mind. It's complicated." Aaron said as he and Raina flew over to the three runaways.

"What are you going?" Raina asked.

"To that game!" said Gusto, pointing to a game called _"Monster High Roller Rally." _

"Yeah, that must have an open

"Are you kidding?" asked Raina.

"You guys have your own games to go into." Aaron said.

"We don't have games anymore. I mean, it's complicated." Gusto said, before he, Baloo and Thurman went into the enterance to the game.

"Wait!" Aaron said as they followed them.

They entered a dark room until a purple light shone and three monster girls, a Frankenstein one, a vampire girl and a werewolf girl came in.

"Hello, are you monsters here?" asked the Frankenstein girl, Frankie Stein.

"Uh..." Baloo said about to answer.

"Do you want to play with us for a while?" asked the vampire girl, Draculaura.

"We don't have time to-" Raina was cut off.

"You're in. Our game is about to start." said the werewolf girl, Clawdeen as she led them to the center of the game. "I'm Clawdeen, this is Frankie and Draculaura."

"Hey, Clawdeen, is it?" Thurman said.

"Yes?" Clawdeen asked.

"How do you play this game?" asked Thurman

"We seen it." Aaron said.

"You have to rollerskate across the rink to the other side." said Raina

"Like she said." Frankie said. She whistled and turned to Clawd Wolf, "Pump the lights!"

Clawd turned on the lights and it became hip hop dancing music.

"Who knew this would turn into a Dance Revolution game!" shouted Raina.

* * *

In the arcade, a kid named Trixie Tang saw the Monster High game and smiled. She went over and put the game on.

* * *

In the cyber world, Draculaura smiled as Trixie chose her for an avatar.

"Oh, she picked me!" Draculaura said.

"Follow Draculaura. We'll catch up." Frankie said.

"Better do as they say." said Raina before they began to roller skate around.

Trixie smiled as she saw Draculaura rolling by the floor, but something caught her eye.

"What the heck?" Trixie said in shock seeing the disguised Baloo, Thurman and Gusto, slipping and sliding all over.

"Alright. The thing we have to do is dodge the killer rats dancing on roller skates." said Frankie to the disguised people.

"K-k-k-k-killer rats!" Thurman shivered.

"Yeah, the thing is to use your moves to knock them away." said Draculaura.

Suddenly, popping out of a couple of holes were green mutated rats making scary faces causing Baloo, Gusto, Thurman, Aaron and Raina to scream.

"We can't control ourselves." Gusto said as they skated like crazy.

Baloo then turned to Trixie who was more confused and said, "Please help us."

Trixie could only glare and made Frankie, Clawdeen Draculaura and our heroes dodge them quickly.

"Take that." said Trixie as she she moved the joystick, causing the heroes to move like heck and for Baloo and Gusto's skates to come off and Thurman to pour his slime by accident.

Soon, Clawdeen tripped on Thurman's slime making everyone of the monster girls collide into one another.

* * *

On the outside, the screen said_ "Game Over." _

"Oh man. I was this close." Trixie said. "Maybe I'll go try the "Cliff Hanger" game where Cliff will find a way off that cliff somehow."

"Hey, Trixie! Come on!" said a girl named Veronica.

"Coming." she left the shop.

* * *

In the cyber-zone, the runaways, Aaron and Raina started to take off the skates as Baloo said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry." She then heard music and looked up to see a kid named Helga Pataki had just started the game. "Oh, we gotta get ready for another round." said Clawdeen.

Thurman tried to get his skateboard off of him, but he was stuck, "Guys, I'm stuck."

"Guys, no time. We gotta go NOW!" Aaron said as they ran out, but then Baloo tripped on a cage setting with a cannibalistic rat setting it free. The rat smirked evilly before they started to follow them.

* * *

During the run from the Monster High Roller Rally game our heroes accidentally bumped into Thurman who was still riding on the skateboard fast. The bears, slug alien, boy and girl started to skateboard fast and out of control.

* * *

Unaware of this, a boy with a red loincloth, tan skin and black hair named Mowgli was leading an expedition, followed by a mouse in a blue space suit named Doc and a brown bear with a sour expression on his face, a green hat and a yellow shirt named Gruffi Gummi.

"I still can't believe Thurman abandoned his game." said Doc.

"And Baloo." Mowgli said in concern.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Gruffi crossed his arms. "Gusto got what he wanted."

"Gruffi, isn't it? You need to take a chill pill." said Mowgli.

"Oh please." Gruffi rolled his eyes.

"Besides, this is urgent. If their games don't get fixed by nightfall, our games will go die along with them." said Doc. "Remind myself that if this is all over to make an appointment with them about their problem."

"That Gusto got what he deserved and there's no way he'll ever come crying to me if he wants to return." Gruffi said.

They then saw the screaming skaters go by and gasp to see them go into a portal to another game.

* * *

The skateboard fell off of Thurman, but they all slid making their wigs and disguises fall off until they reached a grassland. They looked around until they saw they were surrounded by mountains and more grasslands.

"Where are we?" asked Aaron. They looked around until they saw a sign saying _"Welcome to Horseland." _

"Horseland?" asked Thurman. "We're in Horseland?"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Looks like we met Baloo, Thurman and Gusto and are in the Horseland game. The next chapter is where we meet Larry Valentino, Calypso and Molly. Read and REview


End file.
